For Richer or Poorer
by Mujitsu
Summary: COMPLETE!The world of the rich is a glamorous and often deadly place. Detective Kagome Higurashi must infiltrate this world with the help of business tycoon, Sesshoumaru. Let the sparks fly! AU, KagSess Added oneshot up!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Okay people, let's try this again. My last story got kicked off this site, so here is a new story for you. If this one gets kicked off, it will be unintentional, because I am doing everything by the book in this one. And remember, this is an Alternate Universe, so there will be some OOC. Also, there is no Shikon no Tama in this story. I couldn't figure out a way to make it fit and have the story still sound plausible, so….yeah. I hope you enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine….why must they give me all of these depressing thoughts?

For Richer or Poorer

Prologue

"We paid the family a visit again, my Lord. They said that they still won't sell."

Silence reigned until the man speaking on the phone began to become slightly nervous. Then he heard a dark chuckle cross the phone line that made him wish for silence again.

"I see," the owner of the laugh said. "Such a stubborn group of people for such a nice family. It's a pity they couldn't be friendlier with us. I'm assuming you'll take care of it?"

"Hai, my Lord. You'll be able to make a bid on the land within a week."

"Good. Oh, and Hakudoushi? …if in any way, shape, or form their deaths are traced back to me, I will have your head."

"I understand, sir."

The line went dead and Hakudoushi smiled, despite the last words his employer said. This next assignment was going to be enjoyable. Not only would he be glad to get payback on the man and woman that had insulted him that day, but also their little brat who'd had the nerve to throw a rock at him as he left.

His employer didn't have to worry about any traces leading back to him…he would make sure there were no traces to be found…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gala was huge, taking place in one of the world's finest hotel ballrooms. Sparkling chandeliers winkled cheerily overhead, giving a soft light to the occupants of the room. Soft, soothing music was playing, and couples were intertwined together on the dance floor, swaying softly to the rhythm. Sharply dressed waiters handed out ice cold, bubbling champagne to beautifully dressed women and handsome men who were talking and laughing together in groups of four or five. Everything was perfect.

And Sesshoumaru hated it. He inwardly sighed as he noticed a group of women glancing over at him from time to time as if her were a piece of meat…and they were starving. Of course, who could blame them? The TaiYoukai was an imposing figure, standing far above most of the men in the room. His knee-length silver hair was envied by all, and his molten amber eyes gave him an otherworldly look. The crescent moon on his forehead and the maroon stripes on his cheeks and eyes only enhanced the masculine beauty of his pale face. His strength, both in and out of the business office was of legend, and he was Japan's most eligible bachelor. Any woman who didn't look twice at him was a fool.

_But_, he thought, _it's pitiful that they're so damn obvious about it._ He shot the gaggle of women his trademark stoic stare, which almost set them swooning. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead glanced about the room.

He wished for the good old days when youkai ruled and humans and hanyou were thought of as beneath him. But, this was present day Tokyo and the laws said that youkai, humans, and everything in between were equal. He scoffed to himself. The thought of a human being equal to him was enough to make him want to shudder. No, he only had to work with them. Granted, he was their boss, the CEO of Taiinu Inc., but the thought only made him feel a little better.

All of the beings at the gala were wither allies or rivals of his in the business world, and he decided he might as well do some mingling so he could get out of there faster.

He walked over to a wolf demon with long, black hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Kouga." All of the women within hearing distance sighed at the deep baritone of his voice. The acknowledged wolf demon turned slightly annoyed blue eyes to the TaiYoukai.

"Sesshoumaru, must you take all the attention for yourself?" he complained. He sighed when the demon lord said nothing. "I'm actually surprised your still here. I thought you would have gotten out of here hours ago."

"Not for lack of trying," Sesshoumaru said with a slight nod to the doorway. Kouga peered over and noticed the abundant amount of women, all of whom he'd bet were single, almost seeming to block the doorway. Kouga laughed loudly.

"Don't tell me the great Sesshoumaru is afraid to leave because of a bunch of women?" He stopped laughing abruptly and gulped when he received a cold glare from the man whose was the most powerful in Japan. Definitely someone you don't want to piss off. "Heh, um-I mean…was there something you needed to talk about Sesshoumaru?"

"Have you heard anything about Naraku?"

The two demons looked towards the said hanyou across the room that had a smirk on his face while a woman hung on each arm. Kouga sniffed in distaste.

"Just that he acquired some new land recently. A nice big chunk, too. I think he wants to build a new building on it. From what I've heard, the family didn't want to sell willingly." A troubled look crossed his handsome face. "But it's not a problem now."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're dead," Kouga said flatly.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rising were the only indication of his surprise.

"How…convenient," was all he said, his mind going a mile a minute. "It seems that Inuyasha was right."

Kouga snorted. "Since when has dog-breath ever been right?" He shut up when he realized he just insulted the inu-demon clan, one by the choice of his wording, and two because Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's brother, no matter how much they hated each other. Sesshoumaru gave him another glare, but let his comment pass.

"Since Inuyasha asked me to be on the lookout for anything suspicious concerning Naraku. Apparently this isn't the first time Naraku has gained land by someone's death."

"No shit?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru actually rolled his eyes at the wolf's response.

"No shit, Mr. Tactful," he said dryly. "I should call Inuyasha and tell him to check it out."

"Hold on, shouldn't you get some evidence first? You can't just go and blame Naraku on some murders based on suppositions."

"That's Inuyasha's job, not mine," he said uncaringly. Now all he had to do was find a way out of the partly. He glanced to the troublesome females who blocked his exit. 500 years ago he would have just killed them, but nowadays it was illegal to do that.

"Let me handle this, Sess," Kouga said, a wolfish grin on his face. Sesshoumaru frowned at the shortened version of his name, but watched in curiosity as Kouga walked up to the group of women and put on the charm, full blast. Soon he had led them all to the dance floor with the promise to dance with each one.

Sesshoumaru let a rare smirk cross his face. The wolf did have some good points for being such an idiot, he thought as he made a hasty escape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hanyou Naraku watched as the elegant Lord left the party. Even looking at Sesshoumaru made him seethe with anger. Naraku had worked hard to be the most successful businessman, sometimes using less conventional methods to get what he wanted, but he was still second to the powerful TaiYoukai. Maybe it was time to get rid of him…and gain his company in the process.

He enjoyed the rest of the night, flirting with the ladies and sipping champagne, while a sinister plan formed in his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Hey all! Well, how did you like the beginning to my new story? I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one, but you know what's better? Review! Yes, I'm a sucker for reviews, the more the better and long reviews make me the happiest. Okay, that's it for today!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	2. The New Assignment

(A/N: Okay, I think I didn't want to leave you all with just a prologue, so on to chapter 1! I know Kagome is going to be really OOC, but I found that I like writing her as a spunky, no-bullshit cop. On with the story…oh, and I know that giving Inuyasha the same last name as his sword is really cliché, but I couldn't really think of anything better at this point, and his last name doesn't really come up after this chapter. Ok, NOW on with the story…)

Disclaimer: (looks in pockets, sees a penny, a stick of gum, and the key card to my dorm room) Nope, no Inuyasha…damn.

For Richer or Poorer

The New Assignment

"And your brother told you that Naraku was behind all the killings, Inuyasha?" The captain of the Tokyo Police Squad asked her officer.

"Yeah," Detective Inuyasha Tetsusaiga said sullenly. "The prick called me right in the middle of the night too."

"And you trust his instincts?"

"Of course," Inuyasha snorted. "He may be a bastard, but his instincts are never wrong."

Kaede sighed as the wheels in her mind started turning. "We'll have to have someone go undercover, then. The easiest route is to plant someone in Naraku's company."

"We should have someone in Sesshoumaru's company too."

"Why?"

"Because he called me again this morning and told me that Naraku sent over a proposal this morning to try and merge companies with him. That means that there will be a lot of contact with both companies, and we should keep an eye on both. Plus, it will piss him off a lot to have cops hanging around him."

"All right, I agree to have two people. Does Sesshoumaru have a secretary? We could have one of our officers do that."

Inuyasha nodded. "He doesn't have a personal secretary, but what about all the parties and shit he attends? A lot of business transactions are made there too."

Kaede frowned. "I can only spare two officers if we're going to do this investigation. So that means one for Naraku's company and only one for Sesshoumaru's. How are we going to corporate one officer for business and parties?"

An unholy light filled Inuyasha's golden eyes with glee and his puppy-ears twitched in excitement. "Have a female officer act as Sesshoumaru's fiancée."

"What?"

"Listen, if word is out that Sesshoumaru has a fiancée, she'll be expected to go to all the parties with him so he can show her off. His fiancée will also be expected to participate in his company's dealings, so she'll have an excuse to be at the company."

Kaede thought about that. "That actually sounds like a good idea, Inuyasha," she finally said.

"Keh! Don't sound so shocked, grandma," he said smugly.

She whapped him upside the head. "So, who are our two officers going to be?"

"I know that Miroku hasn't had any action lately, so he can go to Naraku's."

Kaede nodded her agreement. "Okay, who is going to play Sesshoumaru's new fiancée? And will he even agree to this?"

"He will," Inuyasha stated confidently. "It's about time I can get the bastard back. And I have the perfect officer in mind for his bride-to-be."

Kaede didn't trust his fang-showing grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome, you're late," Shippou said, a frown on his baby-like face.

"I know, Shippou-chan, but court was in session forever. I hate testifying," Detective Kagome Higurashi said to the rookie officer.

Shippou had become and officer two months prior, and already the young kitsune demon had become attached to the detective.

"Excuses, excuses," he said, a small grin coming to his adorable face.

Kagome grinned back and dropped her battered yellow backpack that stood in place for her purse on her desk.

"Although," Shippou continued. "It's nice to see you in a skirt for once."

Kagome scowled and tugged at the offending material. "I hate dressing up. That's why I bought some jeans and a t-shirt to change in to."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Far be it for you to act like a lady for once in your life," he yelled to her retreating back.

She playfully flipped him off and laughed on her way to the women's locker room to get out of the stupid skirt she was wearing. As she changed, she thought about ways to make rent that month. Her mother had told her that the family shrine needed some repairs, so she had asked Kagome to send a little extra in the monthly check she sent. If she was lucky and played her cards right, she just might be able to buy groceries this month.

She stuffed her skirt and blouse into her bag and sighed happily when she put on her worn tennis shoes. She would worry about money later; for now, it was time to go to work.

As she was walking back towards her desk she heard a shout.

"Oi, wench!"

She ignored it.

"I was talking to you, wench!"

She kept walking.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Inuyasha. What can I do for you?"

He growled softly at her, which made her eyes soften. She loved it when he growled; it sounded just like a grumpy puppy! She looked at her annoyed ex-partner with sisterly affection.

"I hate being ignored," he grumbled as they walked to his desk, which was right in front of Kagome's. She playfully tweaked his ear and giggled when it flicked at her.

"I know, Inuyasha. That's why I do it. Anyway, what's up?"

"You've got a new case."

She leaned forward. "Really? It's about time! I was starting to get bored here with nothing to do. What the case?"

"You and Miroku are going undercover to try and dig up dirt on Naraku Tama."

"Naraku? Haven't we been trying to pin him down on something forever?"

"Well, now we have the opportunity. We're sending Miroku to Naraku's company as a new security agent."

"And me?"

"You're being sent to Taiinu Inc."

Kagome was confused. "I thought we were trying to get to Naraku."

"Naraku is trying to form an alliance with that company, and the owner may be able to help us out with the investigation."

Inuyasha knew he was being vague, but this was so much fun! It was time to get Kagome back for all those ear-tweaks, plus it would be great to see how his brother handled her temper. He was going to sit back and watch the show, and he would damn well enjoy it.

"Okay," Kagome said uncertainly. "What am I going to be doing there?"

"We're going to be meeting with Mr. Taiinu this afternoon, and all the details will be filled in then."

"Fine," Kagome said dismissively. It didn't matter that she wasn't getting all the input then, she was just happy to get out of the office. Her last case didn't turn out so well, and she'd had to use force to finish the job. It was usually mandatory to take a few weeks easy after a case like she'd had, but she was ready to get out into the field again. What better than to go undercover?

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask you…how's Kikyo?" she asked with a sly smile that widened when she saw the faint blush on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"She's fine."

She pouted. "That's it. Fine? C'mon, Inuyasha, I want the juicy details. Spill it."

"We've only been going out for a few months now," he protested.

"Yeah, but she seemed so perfect for you. She's all cool and composed, and well, you're…not. It's the perfect balance."

"Oi, you saying there's something wrong with my personality?"

She sighed dramatically. "Oh, let's not go there today, Inuyasha. The conversation would take to long."

He sniffed at her insult. "Anyway, I have to go find Miroku and tell him what's going on. Have you seen him?"

She grinned. "He's probably at the front desk. I heard a pretty new secretary was hired."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll go drag him away. Meet me here at three, and we'll leave."

"Fine," she agreed and returned to her desk.

Ah, today was going to be a good day. And it all began with her new assignment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Okay, people, I'm going to end there. I think I ran out of steam. I will try to get more out as soon as I can, but I'm also working on my other story that's posted on Mediaminer, so I don't know how much I can get done. Plus, finals are next week, and I need to start packing to go home. I know that there are going to be tons of things in my dorm room that I didn't even know I had. (shivers) Anyway, thanks to **Winterphox** for reviewing the prologue so quickly. You're the best and well on your way to becoming my new best friend. LOL! Anyway, I will see all of you later, and remember, REVIEW!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu. )


	3. Explosions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…that's it, no cute disclaimer this time. What? Were you expecting something fancy?

Chapter Two

Explosions

Kagome stretched out her high above her head and let out a huge yawn. It seemed like she had been working at her desk forever, but now it was almost time to meet Inuyasha for her new assignment. She was practically quivering for a bit of action, and it seemed like this was her ticket out of the stuffy precinct.

Soon Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was time to go. Miroku had decided to meet them at the company building.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

He grunted so she knew he was listening.

"How come you're not working on this case with me, or rather, Miroku? He's your partner now, right? How come I got put on the case?"

She didn't even notice his slight smile or hesitation. "The case called for a female officer, and let's just say I have a slight connection to the owner you're working with. Don't worry, though, I'm acting as your contact, so you report to me. Plus, Miroku is going to do his magic with computers at the other company, and you know I can barely type, let alone do any hacking."

"You can't type because you never wanted to learn how to do it around your claws."

He glanced at her as they approached his car. He lifted his hand in front of her face once they were seated. "Do you know how many keyboards these things have ruined? I swear, if I break another one, Kaede threatened to take it out of my pay."

Kagome laughed and braced herself against the seat. Inuyasha was known to try and break every rule of the road while he was driving, and she had to keep all of her focus on breathing as they passed cars right and left. Inuyasha's driving almost made her glad they weren't partners anymore. Both were of the same rank and had been paired together when they both had made detective, but after a year, Miroku was the new recruit and Inuyasha was assigned to teach him the ropes. Kagome had been disappointed, but not overly because Inuyasha had the tendency to be overprotective of her. Now that she was on her own, she could do whatever she wanted without having the hanyou act like her big brother.

"We're here," Inuyasha announced, finding a parking spot and switching off the ignition. He glanced at Kagome and had to laugh. "You know, 'Gome, you can open your eyes now and ease up on the death grip."

Kagome slowly opened one eye and then the other, as if to make sure the car had really stopped. Then, as quick as lightening, she unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and he saw her disappear. He quickly jumped out of the car and went around to her side. What he saw made him scratch his head.

"Oh, sweet, blessed, STABLE ground, I will never take you for granted again," Kagome said, practically nuzzling the concrete.

"Oi," Inuyasha protested. "I'm not that bad! Get your ass up, or we'll be late!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, but followed him as he led her into a huge building. She whistled in appreciation as she noticed the lobby of the building. She suddenly felt a little out of place in her jeans and t-shirt, but Inuyasha didn't seems to care, in fact he was walking towards the elevator as if he had been in this building many times, so she decided to follow his lead.

They stopped on the top floor and Inuyasha said a few words to the secretary there. He turned to Kagome. "Okay, 'Gome, just let me do the talking okay?"

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at his words. Before she could ask him any questions, he walked to the office doors and threw them open without even knocking. She hurried after him and stopped in her tracks. She was hit with a huge demonic force, stronger than any she'd ever faced, but that wasn't what stopped her. No, she was looking at a god. Dressed in an immaculate black suit, silver hair tied in a low ponytail, and his golden gaze resting calmly on Inuyasha as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about him barging in there stood the most perfect being she had ever seen. When he spoke, it sent a small shiver down her spine, but the words almost made her heart stop.

"Hello, little brother."

_Brother!_

The god continued to speak. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your abrupt arrival?"

"Sesshoumaru, I have someone I want you to meet," Inuyasha said, a wide grin on his face. He dragged a stunned Kagome forward and she had to face the god's penetrating gaze sizing her up. Apparently, she didn't meet his standards because he completely ignored her and turned back to Inuyasha. Her temper rose a little bit. Inuyasha spoke again, and she would never forget the words for as long as she lived. "Meet your new fiancée, Kagome Higurashi."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took Kagome a few moments to process those words, and it seemed like the demon Sesshoumaru was frozen in shock too, which she assumed didn't happen often.

"Excuse me?" he asked softly.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands together in glee. "We're finally starting an investigation on Naraku, but we can't do it without your cooperation. So, Kagome is going undercover as your new fiancée and follow you around on all of your business crap meetings and parties while another officer will be at Naraku's company. It won't be for more than a few weeks, I promise."

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. That little tomboy looking slip of a girl who had the aura of a miko was supposed to act as his fiancée? It was unthinkable. Sure, she was good-looking, pretty in fact, but Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing. He was still deciding on whether or not to kill Inuyasha or not when the tiny woman moved for the first time since she first stepped into his office. She walked up to Inuyasha and conked him on the head.

"You are the biggest baka I've ever met, Inuyasha. Didn't you think it was important to share this information before I agreed to take this case? I can't act as his fiancée."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru agreed smoothly, making the woman look at him with furious blue eyes. "She hardly meets the criteria."

"Yep, you're defiantly his brother," she spat at him, no longer caring if he looked like a god or not, he acted like a prick. "It must be in the family to act like assholes."

"Girl," he said in a hard voice. "You will learn some respect or you will leave."

"I'll be more than happy to, your Highness," she said sarcastically. "Just let me finish kicking your _brother's_ sorry ass, and I'll go."

"Half-brother," both men said at the same time. "And you can't leave just yet, 'Gome," Inuyasha said, rubbing the bump on his head, but still smiling. "You have to get acquainted with your soon to be husband."

"Don't call him that," Kagome practically snarled. "I refuse to take this case."

"And I believe that I haven't given my agreement for this deal either," Sesshoumaru stated, beginning to become annoyed.

"It's already a done deal," Inuyasha said with relish. "I already movers to send Kagome's clothes to your house, where she will be staying during this happy time. You will then proceed to look like a couple in love, with Sesshoumaru teaching his new fiancée the ropes of the business and showing her off at all the business galas."

"You what?" Kagome yelled. She was about to hit Inuyasha again, but was stopped when a blur passed right by her and she found herself looking at Inuyasha pinned to the nearest wall with Sesshoumaru's hand around his throat.

"You presume to make assumptions about this Sesshoumaru's life?" he said dangerously, and Kagome was suddenly unsure of herself.

"Did I come at a bad time?" said a new voice from the door. Miroku stood there, smiling indulgently at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha before walking in and standing next to Kagome.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, if you keep choking Inuyasha like that every time he comes here, he's going to have permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen."

"Like he doesn't already have brain damage?" Kagome asked tightly, not feeling sorry in the slightest for Inuyasha, who was beginning to have a blue tinge to his face.

"Hm, point taken," he murmured, and smiled at her. "Ah, Detective Higurashi, may I say that you are looking as lovely as ever?"

"Can it, Miroku, I've got other things to deal with now," she said, looking at the brothers again. Miroku took this as an opening.

Sesshoumaru turned when he heard the female shout, "HENTAI!" and knock the young man down with a solid right hook. She then turned to meet his eyes straight on, and he thought she looked a little more appealing when her temper was up. "You almost done with him, Sesshoumaru? I want to have a turn beating the shit out of him."

"Hn," he said with a small smirk, and let Inuyasha drop with a thump to the ground.

"Mr. Taiinu, sir, are you okay?"

Kagome turned as she saw two men run into the room. One had teardrops around his eyes and the other had a star in the middle of his forehead and had his hair in a long black braid.

"I'm fine, Jakotsu, Bankotsu. Go back to your stations."

The man with the star on his forehead spoke. "Yes, Sess—"

"Kawaii!" The other man almost squealed and Kagome looked on in stunned silence as he rushed over to the still gasping Inuyasha and rubbed his ears. She gave a smirk to rival Sesshoumaru's when Inuyasha tried to scramble away. "What the hell! Sesshoumaru, get this psycho away from me."

"Jakotsu," the man with the star said. "Behave yourself."

The man named Jakotsu stilled his hands with a pout. "You never let me have any fun, Bankotsu."

"Well, you shouldn't be assaulting Mr. Taiinu's brother."

Jakotsu turned to Sesshoumaru. "He's your brother? He's too cute!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Kami help me," she murmured.

"We'll just go back to the security station, sir," Bankotsu said, dragging a disappointed Jakotsu behind him, and shutting the door.

"Thank god," Inuyasha said, swiveling his ears around to get the feeling back after the madman had attacked him. "Now, back to business. Sesshoumaru, as an officer of the law, I must ask your cooperation in this investigation."

Sesshoumaru growled softly. "Don't give me that professional bullshit, Inuyasha. I know you too well."

Inuyasha gave a grin. "Fine, but not cooperating will only make your business suffer, Sesshoumaru. If we don't find evidence against Naraku quickly, we'll just have to conduct full, blown-out investigations on all the companies that gain from all of these deaths, which will cause you to shut down temporarily. It's easier to do it my way."

Sesshoumaru considered this, and frowned. What Inuyasha said was true, and he couldn't afford to lose business. He glanced to the girl again and sneered. "And you expect _that_ to act as my fiancée? Your sense of humor has gotten better, I must say."

Kagome bristled. "As if I'd want to act like the fiancée of an egotistical, arrogant, snobby jerk like you."

"I sincerely doubt you even know what it takes to run in high society," he said, eyeing her clothes again. "It takes elegance, confidence, and above all class. I haven't seen you demonstrate any of these characteristics since I've met you."

"Of course you can tell all of that about me when I've been here a grand total of-oh my gosh! - five minutes. You sure are something, by t'under."

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated."

"I give my sincere apologies, your highness," she mocked, giving a low bow. "I'm leaving."

"Wait a second, Kagome," Inuyasha said, rushing in front of her. "You're not going anywhere unless it's to Sesshoumaru's to get settled in."

"Back off, Inuyasha before I purify you right here," she said, her aura flaring. "I don't see any reason to take this case."

"How about because it will ease your boredom?" he asked. Her aura died down, and he eased up a little.

_Hook…_

"Or, how about because you can prove the Ice Prince over there that he is wrong about you and then rub it in his face?"

_Line…_

He could tell she was softening, so he brought in his final card.

"Or, how about because it's your duty, Kagome. If you don't take this case, Naraku will get away with everything he's ever done."

_And sinker…_

Kagome was a big stickler for duty, and her big heart gave her compassion for all of the families that had suffered because of Naraku.

She sighed. "Fine, but you owe me big for this, Inuyasha."

"Great, well, we pulled some strings to put an announcement about your engagement in the newspaper, so it will be there tomorrow. I suggest that you take tonight to settle in at Sesshoumaru's, Kagome."

"Is that really necessary?"

"It adds to the act, and you can contact me more easily. Nobody will think it's suspicious if I pay my brother a visit at home."

She rolled her eyes, and avoided looking at Sesshoumaru. Not only did she have to act lovey-dovey in front of people with arrogant demon, but now she had to live with him? She didn't get paid enough.

"Oh, and I suggest that you take Kagome shopping tomorrow, Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Kagome protested. She glared at Sesshoumaru as he spoke.

"You don't think you can go to parties or work here wearing the kind of outfit you're wearing now, do you?" he said with an air of disdain. "I bet you don't even own a skirt."

"She owns one," Miroku volunteered from his position still on the floor. "And might I add that she looks delectable in it. Especially her legs and—"

Kagome kicked him lightly in the head. "Shut up, bouzu."

"C'mon, Kagome, let's go and see your new home," Inuyasha said, grabbing Miroku by the collar and started to drag him to the door. "You should call your staff at home and tell them what's going on," he called over his shoulder.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru one more time and smiled sweetly as he sighed. He glanced at her warily, not trusting that smile.

"I guess I'll see you at home, sweetie," she said in a sugary sweet voice before laughing and shutting the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bang his head on his desk. Why did he have to get cursed with Inuyasha as his brother? Life was just so unfair sometimes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: Okay, there is chapter two. I was so pleased with all of the encouraging responses for this story. I know I'm going to have fun with this one. But, alas, summer vacation is almost near, which means that I probably won't update until I'm back at college. I will probably post one more chapter before I leave, and I will write a lot over the summer and upload them all when I get back to school, so don't forget about me or this story! And, as always, remember to Review! They always make me so happy. And now for the reviewer responses:

**Winterphox**: As always, one of my favorite reviewers, and I'm so glad you will be keeping up with this story as well as my other one. I sent you a new chapter of my other story today, so I hope you got it! Thanks again for your review!

**Stormqueen873**: I don't know why I don't have more reviews. Maybe people don't think it's a good enough story to review. (sobs) LOL! Well, I'm so glad I caught your attention, and I hope you keep reading!

**Lyn**: Okay. LOL!

**Vulcana**: Thanks for the review. I know, Inuyasha is being very devious in this story. I kind of like him like that! Thanks for the praise, it's soooooo appreciated.

**Pyroangel7**: Ah, a familiar face…um, I mean _name_. To answer your question, my other story was taken off because I had a character based off of myself, and that's not allowed. However, you can now find my story, Sesshoumaru, a Human? On under my same pen name. That is where all of my new updates will go. I hope you continue to read both! And, hah! I updated within the week, so I get a cyber cookie, right? Yay me!

**Brittanie Jones**: Thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked this last chapter.

**Alaine**: Gosh, reviewers can be so demanding sometimes, can't they? J/k. I updated ASAP, and I think this chapter is longer, so did that satisfy your demands. I hope so. LOL! I hope you like!

**Death is only a phase**: cool name, and thanks for the review. I tried to get this update out as soon as I could. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Ja ne!

**SweetyDream**: Patience is a virtue….nah, never mind. I'm just as impatient, so no worries. I always wait forever for my favorite authors to update, so I know that waiting is hard. I try to update as soon as I get a chapter written, so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Fluffy li**: I hope you liked Kagome's reaction! And I'm glad you think the story is interesting. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Okay, well that's everyone from I haven't gotten any reviews from but that's okay. I'm just glad I got some input for this story. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews. Until next time…

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	4. Moving In

Disclaimer: (thinks...thinks...still thinking...) Nope, still don't own him!

For Richer or Poorer

Moving In

Inuyasha followed Kagome silently into her small, run-down apartment. She still wasn't speaking to him, and by the little flares in her miko powers, he could tell she wasn't going to be responsive to anything he had to say. He watched her walk to the middle of the room where movers were deciding what to pack for her.

"Shippou, you stay. Everyone else, leave. Now." Her tone brooked no argument, and everyone made a mad dash for the door. "Cowards," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he faced a fuming Kagome. Shippou looked back and forth between them with a slightly fearful look.

"Kagome, is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is _fine_, Shippou. Never better. In fact, guess what? I'm going to be the new Mrs. Sesshoumaru Taiinu. Isn't that great?"

"Kagome, that's great!" Shippou said enthusiastically, a little slow on the uptake. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Inuyasha smacked a hand to his forehead.

"She's not getting married, you baka. Kagome, don't you think you're blowing this just a little out of proportion?"

"Out of proportion?" she asked quietly, and Inuyasha took an instinctive step back. "I just found out that I have to play happy housewife to one of the most arrogant demons I've ever met, who happens to be the brother I never even knew you had. Not only that, but I have to play the part of a demure debutante to a bunch of snobby aristocrats. What were you thinking when you assigned me this case, Inuyasha? That I'd be happy to stop playing the beggar for a few weeks?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, but were blinked viciously back. No way in hell was this going to make her cry. She glanced around her shabby apartment with a low, humorless laugh. "Poor, poor Kagome. That's probably what you thought. She doesn't have any money, so maybe she would want to know what it's like to be rich for a while, ne, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he said, ears drooping slightly. How could he have forgotten how sensitive she was about her financial status? And now pairing her with Sesshoumaru was just rubbing it in her face. "I didn't think that, not for one moment. I knew that you were the only one who could pull this off."

"Sure, I'm the perfect candidate," she said sarcastically. "I'm a cop, Inuyasha. I'm not an aristocrat, I know nothing about business…I don't even know how to walk in heels for Kami's sake!"

"So you'll learn," he shot back. "You can do this, Kagome. I'll be right there, and so will Sesshoumaru. He knows what to do."

"Ah, Mr. Ice. How could I have forgotten about him? How come you never told me you had a brother?"

"Half-brother," he corrected and sighed when she tapped her foot impatiently. "We're not exactly close."

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru," Shippou mused. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You've probably seen him in business magazines or on TV or something," Inuyasha said quickly, trying to distract him.

Shippou frowned. "No, my father told me about a youkai named Sesshoumaru before he died…" the little kitsune's eyes widened comically as it hit him. "Holy shit, Inuyasha, you're brother is a TaiYoukai?"

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome raised her eyebrows. "A TaiYoukai?"

"There are four TaiYoukais in the world," Shippou explained, trying to remember what he had learned. "One for North, South, East, and West. Sesshoumaru is the TaiYoukai of the West, and I've heard he's the strongest demon since InuTaisho himself."

"Who is InuTaisho?"

"Sesshoumaru's father and the old TaiYoukai of the Western lands," Shippou said. "He died about 550 years ago, and since Sesshoumaru was of age, he inherited the land. He's been ruling over it ever since, and has never lost a battle. Wow, Inuyasha, I can't believe he's your brother."

"He's my half-brother, damn it," Inuyasha said.

"So if Sesshoumaru's father was a demon, and you're a half-demon, that means…InuTaisho is your father?" Shippou asked, and looked at Inuyasha reverently. Inuyasha nodded and shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the topic.

"So if InuTaisho died 550 years ago, that makes you at least 550, right? That's incredible!" Kagome asked. Who knew her friend was so old?

"I'm 550," he said shortly, "My father died the night I was born."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Kagome spoke, her anger gone. "Well, I better finish packing and you both can come with me to Sesshoumaru's. I still can't believe I'm doing this," she said, shaking her head as she walked into her room.

"Look at the mess they made," she said grumbling to herself. Shippou and Inuyasha followed and began to help her pick up the clothes that were strewn around the room.

"Inuyasha, do you see a blue sweater in the closet?" Kagome asked, digging under her bed for a missing shoe. Not getting an answer, she glanced up at him and noticed him holding a pair of lacy black underwear. "Inuyasha," she said louder, a slight smirk on her face. He snapped out of the little trance he had been in and dropped the panties as if they had burned him, a fiery blush forming on his face.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were acting like Miroku."

He snorted. "Feh, that pervert would probably steal them."

"I know, that's why he's not here right now."

Kagome packed quickly and efficiently, growling at Inuyasha when he told her not to pack too much because she was getting new clothes tomorrow. Like she needed to be reminded of how much she was lacking in looking the part. Finally, she had a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries, and her yellow backpack filled to almost bursting of other necessities she would need.

She set her things in the front hall where Inuyasha and Shippou were standing and told them, "I only need one more thing and then we can go."

She walked to the kitchen and felt under her table. She pulled out, much to the shock of Inuyasha and Shippou, a .45 Colt. She tucked it into the waistband of her jeans, next the police issued handgun that was already in her hip holster. She then walked to her desk and looked in the hidden drawer and revealed a .357 Magnum. She pulled a shoulder holster out of the closet and strapped it and the gun on. Then she disappeared in her bedroom for one last thing. She came out wearing a thigh strap with a wicked looking knife in the sheath.

"Okay, ready to go," she said brightly, and closed the slightly open mouth of Shippou.

"Are you expecting trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I just don't feel comfortable without them," she said, hefting up her backpack and left the duffle bag for Inuyasha. They reached Inuyasha's car and dropped Shippou off at the precinct.

"I didn't know you had that many weapons," he commented casually.

"I had to leave some at the house," she said sadly, and gave a little scream at the way Inuyasha jerked the car. "You mean there was more," he asked in shock.

"Well, I have a little six-shooter in the cookie tin in the kitchen and then I have my shotgun in my closet." He gaped at her. "Would you keep your eyes on the road before you kill us?" she snapped.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, each occupants lost in their own thoughts.

_If InuTaisho was ruler of the Western Lands before Sesshoumaru, he must have been extremely powerful. Didn't Shippou say he was one of the strongest demons of all time? That would explain the powerful youki I felt coming from Sesshoumaru. He must be just as strong. Inuyasha may be only half-demon, but I've felt the same power coming from him. But I never knew he came from such strong bloodlines…_

Inuyasha's thoughts took a different path…

_I can't wait to see how Sesshoumaru deals with Kagome's attitude. Kami knows he's not used to being defied and the look on his face when Kagome talked back to him was priceless. Poor Sess won't know what to do with himself!_

As they drove, Kagome noticed the houses in the neighborhoods slowly become larger and more extravagant. She whistled softly in appreciation.

"How much longer, Inuyasha? We're almost to the countryside."

"Not much farther," he replied. "Maybe about five more minutes."

"You're brother sure likes to be isolated, huh?" she asked, her nose practically glued to the window as they sped down the road. The number of houses was getting fewer and farther in between, until all she could see was the earth. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled onto a side road and her eyes turned forward and widened. Standing at the end of the road was a palace. At least it looked that way to her. It was huge!

"At least he has style," she said to herself. She noticed that most of the outside was done in the traditional Japanese style of the past, and she thought it added charm. She could almost imagine a lord living there, standing regally on the porch looking over his lands with pride. The image was ruined however when she noticed a sleek convertible in the driveway, and she saw the unmistakable silver head of Sesshoumaru step out of it. She took a deep breath to steel herself as Inuyasha pulled up his car behind his brothers.

"You got off early?" Inuyasha asked, walking up to Sesshoumaru with Kagome walking slightly behind him.

"I thought it would be better for the sanity of my household if my presence was here," he said smoothly.

Kagome scoffed and jerked when she heard the front doors slam open.

"Sesshoumaru-otousan," a little human girl of about six rushed out of the house and immediately latched on to the TaiYoukai's leg. Kagome half expected him to shake the little girl off of his leg and sneer, but to her surprise, he patted her head softly, although his face expression didn't alter.

"Rin," he said deeply, in a softer tone that she hadn't heard from him before. "Did you behave yourself?"

"Hai," she said, giving a wide smile. She looked away from him to their guests. "Uncle Inu-chan!" The little girl launched herself at the hanyou, who was slightly unprepared.

He grimaced slightly when he heard Kagome smirk quietly behind him, "Inu-chan? Wait until the guys at the precinct hear this."

He growled softly at her, but leaned down to pick up the girl. She immediately started petting his ears, much to his chagrin. Kagome started giggling and the girl turned to her with a friendly smile. "Uncle Inu-chan, who is the pretty lady?"

"This is Kagome, Rin," Inuyasha said, putting the girl down. Kagome couldn't resist her smile. She knelt down so she was at Rin's level, not noticing Sesshoumaru's stare on her.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin," Kagome said, putting out her hand. The child shook it eagerly, and her eyes widened when she noticed Kagome's guns.

"Are you a cop, Kagome?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"Yup," Kagome said proudly. "I work with your Uncle Inu-chan." She tried not to laugh as she said Inuyasha's nickname.

"Cool!" Rin said, and was about to ask another question when another voice came from the house. This one slightly more annoying.

"Rin! Rin, where are you? You little brat, Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head if you went missing! Rin! Rin!"

A little toad imp ran out the front door and his bulging eyes located Rin, who was still next to Kagome. "You insolent whelp," he started screeching. "How dare you disobey this Jaken's orders? You were told to stay inside until Sesshoumaru-sama came home. You have my word he will hear about your disobedience."

Kagome stood up slowly, standing at least two feet above the little demon. She was about to tell him off to speaking to her new little friend that way when her eyes met those of Sesshoumaru's. The blankness on his face scared her a little, but his eyes had started to grow a little more golden, and the tenseness of his body told her of his anger. She decided to back off and let him handle it.

"Jaken," he said in an emotionless voice, and she watched the little toad jump. He obviously had not noticed Sesshoumaru there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he squeaked. "You're home, milord. Ah, I was just-I mean I was going to-" He was cut off by a slight whistling sound and Kagome barely saw the small pebble hit in the middle of his forehead. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. She glanced in astonishment to Sesshoumaru, who was calmly lowering his foot to the ground.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru-otousan," Rin squealed delightedly. "I didn't even see you kick the rock at Jaken this time. Did you Kagome?"

"No," she said softly. She stared at the back of Sesshoumaru, who was making his way into the house. Rin followed excitedly as well as Inuyasha, who stepped on the knocked-out Jaken's head along the way. She followed along at a much slower pace.

"Girl," she snapped her head up as she heard his deep voice. "Don't dawdle."

"Yes, your Royal Asshole-ness," she said under her breath, and cringed as he smirked suddenly. Damn his demonic hearing. She stood up straighter and marched in before him.

All of the adults gathered in the living room while Rin went to her room and played quietly. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat across from each other while Inuyasha flopped on the couch. Sesshoumaru started silently staring at Kagome, and since she wasn't one to back down, she began to stare back, and thus began the staring contest. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was the king of stare-downs. They stayed like that, staring at each other, for a good five minutes, while Inuyasha looked at both of them with growing aggravation.

_Tick…tick…tick…_

The clock was getting on Kagome's nerves, and the penetrating gaze of Sesshoumaru made her feel on edge. It was eerie how his face could be so expressionless while his eyes burned with all of his emotions. In the span of their staring contest, she had seen dislike, then determination to not be the first one to look away, and then mocking. He was actually mocking her! She clenched her hands into fists, not knowing that she showed every emotion on her face to him. Then she saw slight amusement, and it angered her even more that he was laughing at her expense. The front door opened, and a very dazed Jaken caught her attention, and she looked away. She realized that she had lost and looked quickly back at him, only to see triumph in his gaze.

"Well, now that your little game is over, let's get down to business, shall we?" Inuyasha said cheerily, only to have two angry sets of eyes on him. Jaken just looked confused. "Ah, um-I mean, shouldn't Kagome have a tour of the house, Sesshoumaru? She might as well get used to the environment."

Sesshoumaru gave a barely noticeable sigh and stood up gracefully. "Follow me."

"This is the living room-"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she broke in. He gave her a little glare and continued on.

"Through those doors are the kitchens. If you are hungry, you can either ask Jaken to prepare something for you, or fend for yourself."

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but is this ningen woman staying with us?" Jaken asked, with barely concealed dislike.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said shortly. Jaken walked away grumbling, with the hot glare of Kagome drilling into his back. Was everyone against her in this house, or what?

Sesshoumaru continued walking and stopped outside a gorgeous door. "This is my study. Always knock if you are going to enter, but don't make a habit of disturbing my work."

Kagome saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He ignored her and headed upstairs. He stopped at the first door. "This is Rin's room, and next to it is her playroom."

"She's your daughter, right?" she interrupted.

He nodded. "I adopted her last year."

She quickly realized he wasn't one for many words when he moved on. "This is my room," he said. "Strictly off-limits."

"No, really?" She asked sarcastically. _Like I would want to go in his room anyway._

He ignored her once again, and turned around to the door across from his. "This is your room. Inuyasha, go and get her bags while she looks around."

"Yes, my lord," Inuyasha sneered, and left Kagome alone with him.

He opened the door, and she stepped into a room that was bigger than her living room apartment. She forgot she was alone with the arrogant bastard as she glanced at the simple beauty of the room. The carpet was deep beige, and under her feet it was soft and springy. The walls were a light tan, and many large windows with sheer white curtains gave the room an airy and cheerful look. She glanced around and saw an open door to her very own bathroom with a tub that looked like a mini swimming pool. She practically drooled as she imagined the bath she would take that night. Oh, but the best was the bed. It sat on a slightly raised platform and was huge! The mattress looked so soft and inviting, and the fluffy white comforter looked like it could swallow her up. She giggled as she suddenly had the incredible urge to go jump up and down on it.

Sesshoumaru had studied her silently the whole time she was walking around the room and wondered why she suddenly giggled. She turned to face him with her back to the bed, and gave him a wide smile. He looked at her, curious. She must have forgotten she was mad at him, he mused, for she suddenly opened her arms wide and let herself fall back on the bed, landing with a soft thump. She sighed dramatically in pleasure, and the look of childish pleasure on her face made the corners of his mouth turn up involuntarily. She certainly was an interesting creature. One that he would be living with until this investigation came to an end. The thought made him frown, and got back to the reason to why he had sent Inuyasha away for the moment.

"Miko," he said, catching her attention. She sighed again, this time in disappointment.

"My name is Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Detective Kagome Higurashi. Think it would be too difficult to use it?"

"Detective," he acknowledged, and she realized that was the best she could get for now. Well, two could play that game.

"Mr. Taiinu," she said with a regal nod, smirking on the inside.

"Look, we both know that we don't want to be here, in this…predicament. And, as the situation is unavoidable, I think we should set some ground rules."

"I agree."

"Good. One, do not wear your weapons in front of Rin."

"Agreed, as long as I can have a weapon on me at all times. Two, you will stop being disrespectful towards me."

"Do nothing that deserves disrespect and I will honor your request," he countered.

"Hey, pal, I wasn't the one who made the first insult. I believe that prize goes all to you."

"Three, at the office, you will listen to everything I say, and the same goes for any parties we will be attending."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to sully your _precious_ reputation, now would I?" she said with a grin.

"Indeed."

"Four," she said, starting to get into the spirit. "In matters concerning the investigation, _you_ have to listen to _me_."

"Your investigation is of no consequence to me," he said in a bored voice. "Five, you will conduct yourself as a lady at all times and will dress yourself as such. Your attire right now is hardly suitable." He eyed her jeans and t-shirt with distaste.

"Hey, what I wear in my own home is of my concern, not yours," she said hotly.

"You forget whose home you are actually in," he snapped back. This woman tried his patience.

"Fine, I can wear want I want here, and outside I'll dress appropriately. Deal?"

"Hn," was all he said and she took it as an agreement. Inuyasha suddenly came barging into the room, carrying her duffle bag and her yellow backpack.

"Jeez, wench, what the hell do you have in here?" he said.

"What…is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, eying the yellow monstrosity that was her backpack.

"It's my purse," she explained, and he was too tired to argue. He resisted the urge to rub his temples, where a slight headache was forming.

"My Lord," Jaken interrupted. "Dinner is ready. Is the hanyou going to be staying too?" He sent a sneer towards Inuyasha, who snarled back.

"Yes, Jaken, Inuyasha will be staying." The little toad scurried out at his master's words.

"Six," Kagome said suddenly. "You will keep that little prick away from me."

"No guarantees," Sesshoumaru said uncommitted. Inuyasha just shook his head.

Dinner was an odd affair. She listened to the light bantering between brothers while Sesshoumaru's daughter kept her entertained. She even managed to remain civil to Ice Man himself. But, all too soon it was over, and Inuyasha was preparing to leave.

"Have fun shopping tomorrow," he said with a grin, and she scowled. "Don't try to kill each other when I leave."

"No promises," she said.

"I'll be by for dinner tomorrow," he said, taking out his car keys. "We'll go over how we'll proceed then, okay?"

"Fine. You might as well bring Miroku, too."

"Okay, well, see you."

"Good-night," she replied, and closed the door reluctantly. She turned, only to face the golden gaze of Sesshoumaru.

"Inviting people over without permission already, Detective?" he asked with a condescending lift of his eyebrow.

She flushed. "He's a part of the investigation, and we've already agreed that I'm in charge when it comes to that."

"So we did," he murmured, and abruptly turned and left.

_Strange demon_, she thought, and headed up to her room. She was already anticipating a long bath, and stopped in to say good-night to Rin. The little girl was already starting to grow on her as she gave Kagome a wide grin. She eyed Sesshoumaru's closed door before she walked in to her own room, refusing to think about the confusing demon anymore that night. She groaned. Tomorrow was going to be hell…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, folks, that's it for now. I will try to get in one more chapter before I won't have my computer. Depending on how well my computer works at home, I might update over the summer, but if not, I will update by August 22. And since I have a lot of time to write during the summer, there will be a lot of new chapters, so don't give up on the story! I was so surprised at how much everyone is liking this story. It makes me feel great, and I love writing this one. Remember how much I love reviews! And now for reviewer responses, and there is a lot!

On Thanks for the cyber cookies, and I'm glad I could make you some money! I was reading the review when my friend, Shannon, was here, and we both started laughing because you bet on me! I thought it was hilarious. I've never had anyone make a bet on whether or not I would update within the week. I was laughing sooooooo hard! I hope you enjoy!

Fluffy Li: I think you read my mind with the whole press thing, although it's going to be a slightly different situation. I love Inu in this story too. In a lot of Sess/Kag fanfics, they either have him acting as a complete jerk, or dead. I don't like him as a big jerk, and I think that if Kag/Sess should ever get together, Inuyasha either has to be dead, or Kag and Inu should be friends. Since I don't like Inuyasha dead, I decided to make him friends. It works out better. Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep reading!

Bay: Thanks for the review!

iNuyAshasAma: I'm glad this is one of your favorite fics, and I'm soooo glad you like it! Keep reading!

Mirei Nochi: Just wait, Kouga will be making an appearance soon! I have tons of ideas for him! LOL! Thanks for the review!

Fluffychick15: I will try to write as much as I can before I leave…so don't give up on the story! Thanks for the review!

Binab86: Excitement will come soon, and romance to follow that! Happy reading!

Lyn: Hm, your review sounded vaguely familiar! LOL! I have written more to your request, and I hope you review more!

NinaWilliamsTheSilentAssassin or kagomeandinuyasha4ever: I know exactly what you mean. I really wanted Kag and Inu to have the best friend/big brother relationship. It just makes things nicer. I'm glad you like Miroku, and there will be more of him next chapter. I'm sooooooo glad you like the story, and I hope you keep reading! Oh, and I love it when he says, "This Sesshoumaru" too! Thank you for the great compliments!

Meletina: I'm glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading!

Stormqueen873: Your review had me laughing, so thank you. I often find myself having to drag myself away from my computer to go to bed, too, but I'm glad you took the time to review before you fell asleep at your computer! Keep reading!

Clavira89: Here's your update. I hope you like it!

Naraku'sgirl2: Thanks for the review. I'm glad everyone is liking Sesshoumaru's character!

Dragon huntress: Thank you for the review!

Suzu: Oh, your compliments made my day. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you love the story! Keep reading and enjoy!

Sesshoumarumate: Thank you, I'm glad you find the plot interesting. I've never really seen many stories like this either, so I decided to do one. Hope you like!

FluffysBabyGirl: Thanks so much for the review!

Reviews from A Single Spark:

kafka013: Yeah, I understand what you mean. The attraction between them will be subtle at first. I'm trying not to make them move too fast, but it's hard. Thank you for the long review. Those are always my favorite! I'm glad I made you laugh, and keep reading!

Littleindian98: I hurried and updated as fast as I could. I hope you like this new chapter!

Reviews from Hey, nice to hear from you again! LOL. Congrats because you are the only one who reviewed from Mediaminer. Thank you for that, and I'm glad you like this story as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whew! Well that's everyone I hope. I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the week, but no promises. Much love, everyone!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	5. Shopping

**(A/N: Aren't I nice? I decided to give you the next chapter two months early! It's just that I couldn't resist, and I really like this chapter. So, on with the show!)**

**I do not own!**

Shopping

She was flying on a cloud…a soft, fluffy, warm cloud that wrapped around her and sheltered her in its comfort. She was completely relaxed, listening to the pleasant singing of the birds outside and the wind blowing the leaves on the trees outside and the annoying knocking on the door…annoying knocking on the door?

She groaned as reality came rushing back. Someone was pounding on her door, she was in Sesshoumaru's house, and today she was going shopping. She dragged herself out of the safe haven of the bed and stalked to the door. She swung it opened to reveal a very annoyed Jaken.

"Stupid, lazy wench! It's already nine in the morning and you're still sleeping. My master does not have all day to wait around for you to get ready and get a move on so-"

She knelt down to his level, put her hand on his ugly face, shoved backwards so he went flying, closed the door, and went back to bed. Five minutes later, the timid face of Rin poked through her door.

"Kagome?"

Incoherent mumbling was her response, and Rin had to smile at how Kagome was acting like a child. Jaken was always making Rin wake up early when all Rin wanted to do was stay in bed. Now was her chance…she ran over to the bed and plopped on it next to Kagome. She snuggled into the pillows and after a few moments, she felt Kagome's arms come around her and hold her close. She sighed, thinking it was nice to be held.

Kagome thought the little girl was the cutest, sweetest thing ever and held her a bit closer. She had almost fallen back asleep in her little cocoon when she heard the door open.

Without even opening her eyes she spoke, "Jaken, don't you know it's bad manners to enter someone's room without permission? Next time, I won't hesitate to get my gun if you wake me up."

"Excuse my bad manners, Detective Higurashi," a deep, smooth voice had her eyes popping open. "But may I remind you that you made a promise not to take out your gun in front of Rin? Breaking promises is also bad manners."

She sat up quickly and met the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. His face was blank, but there was a bit of amusement in his gaze. "Eep!" she said, and in her haste to stand up, her legs got tangled in the blankets and she landed in a very undignified heap on the floor. "Oh, please just let me die now and save me the trouble of standing up," she whispered, and made no move to rise. The noise had woken Rin and the little girl rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at her adoptive father.

"Sesshoumaru-otousan! Good morning! Kagome and I…Kagome? What are you doing on the floor?"

Sesshoumaru had to stifle a laugh when he heard her muffled voice reply, "Checking for dust bunnies, Rin."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Go and get ready for school now."

"Okay," she said, and hopped out of the bed. She stopped to receive a pat on the head from Sesshoumaru and skipped out of the room.

Kagome waited for the footsteps of Sesshoumaru to follow Rin so she could get up, but there was only silence._ How long is he going to stand there?_

"Having problems, Detective?"

She gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to let him think that she was a coward and afraid to face him! With as much dignity as possible, she stood up. She saw Sesshoumaru dressed in a black silk dress shirt and khakis, leaning against her doorway as if he didn't have a care in the world. _He would be really hot if only he wasn't so damn arrogant._

"Was there anything you wanted, Mr. Taiinu?" she asked coolly.

"Just to ask you to refrain from terrorizing my house staff." She snorted. "And to tell you that we're leaving in ten minutes to go shopping."

"Ten minutes? That's not a lot of time," she protested.

He turned and started walking out of the door. "You forget. Jaken tried to wake you up so you would have ample opportunity to prepare yourself. The lack of time is your fault, Detective." He closed the door.

"Mou!" she sighed, and began to rush around the room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top and changed out of her nightgown. She located her backpack and placed her badge and her Colt inside. After she was ready, she ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. Sesshoumaru walked in on her hurriedly stuffing the bread in her mouth while she double-checked to make sure she had everything.

She saw him glance at her clothes with distaste. "What?" she said defensively.

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full," he replied. "Don't you have anything more appropriate to wear?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought that was why we were going shopping." She drank down some orange juice and wiped her mouth. "Let's go." She passed by the door where Jaken was standing. He shot her a dirty look and she hissed at him like a cat, and laughed at the expression on his face on her way out the door.

Waiting in the driveway was a nice, sleek black convertible sports car. She whistled in appreciation.

"What? No limo?" she joked.

"It's in the garage," Sesshoumaru said seriously, and smothered a smile at how wide her eyes got. "I thought we'd enjoy the weather more in this."

"I'm not complaining!" she said excitedly and hopped over the side into the passenger's seat. "Let's get this show on the road!"

She didn't notice his smirk as she was suddenly thrown back in her seat as he roared out of the driveway. Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru drove faster than Inuyasha? "Does this run in the family or what?" she yelled over the wind.

"Please," he almost snorted. "Do not compare my driving with Inuyasha's."

She laughed at his tone. He sounded almost affronted. As the forest passed by in a blur, she did begin to notice differences between Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's driving. While Inuyasha almost seemed reckless in the way he drove, Sesshoumaru had a deadly control over his car. Kagome began to relax and enjoy the ride, even going as far to throw her hands in the air like she was on a rollercoaster ride.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at her carefree laugh. She was acting just like Rin, and just to get a rise out of her, he went faster. She gripped the seat, but the smile stayed on her face. After a few moments, she felt brave enough to turn on the radio.

"Ah, a classical man," she said, listening to the strain of violin strings come out of the speakers. "That's all well and good, but in this car, I think we need something a little more upbeat." She turned the dial to a popular rock station and cranked it up. "I love this song!"

Sesshoumaru eyed the singing girl out of the corner of his eye. _If nothing else, at least she's entertaining_, he thought. Within record time, they had reached the city.

"Where to first?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura's," he answered. "She'll be able to help you with everything, and she's a close associate of mine, so I trust her." He parked his car outside a ritzy looking store and shut off the engine.

Kagome watched him exit the car as she fidgeted in her seat. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Scared, Detective?"

"No," she said hotly, and exited the car. He smirked and walked slightly behind her with his hand on the small of her back. Kagome just tried to ignore him and walked confidently through the front door.

The place had elegance and style written all over it. Marble floors reflected the soft lighting from the ceiling, and all the furniture and wall tapestries were done in white, beige, and brown. Delicate figurines and statues were placed everywhere, and made Kagome want to stick her hands in her pockets so she wouldn't break anything. There was a child dressed in white at the front desk in the lobby of the store, and they approached.

"Kanna," Sesshoumaru stated. "Kagura is expecting us."

Black, soulless eyes stared at Sesshoumaru and glanced at Kagome. She shivered. _Youkai…_ She was getting all sorts of vibes from her miko powers in this place.

The little girl spoke up. "She is awaiting you in the clothing area. Go on ahead."

He nodded, and steered Kagome through a door. She found herself surrounded by racks of dresses, suits, skirts, and shirts. In the middle of it all stood a dark haired woman in a kimono. Although the kimono look was outdated, the woman managed to look in control and trendy at the same time. She held a white fan and turned sharp eyes to the couple making their way towards her.

"Sesshoumaru. I think you've hurt my feelings. Why did I find out about your new fiancée in the newspaper rather than face to face?"

"It was rather unexpected, even to myself," Sesshoumaru said dryly. He brought Kagome forward. "May I introduce my fiancée, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Kagura."

"How do you do?" Kagome said politely.

Kagura raised an eyebrow in question. "A miko? Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised."

"You're not the only one," he said under his breath.

"I'm not actually his fiancée," Kagome spoke up, and the two youkai looked to her in surprise. "I'm a police officer."

"I swear I was going to pay my parking tickets next week," Kagura started, but was stopped by Kagome's laugh.

"No, no, I'm not here about that," she said honestly. "I'm going undercover on assignment as Sesshoumaru's fiancée, and I need a little help playing the part."

Kagura eyed her clothes. "Yes, I can see that you do. Boy, Sesshoumaru, you really know how to pick them."

Sesshoumaru said nothing while Kagome let out a little huff. Kagura clapped her hands sharply. "Okay then, let's get to work! I'll be back in one moment."

She left the room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone. "Why did you tell her?" he asked curiously.

"You said you trusted her," Kagome said simply. "Besides, now she'll be able to help me better, and it's not going to hurt the investigation if she knows."

"Hn."

"Ah, a man of many words."

He was about to retort when Kagura came back in with two other people. One was a huge hanyou, if Kagome wasn't mistaken, with kind eyes and a gentle face. The other was a small woman with short black hair.

"Kagome, this is Jenenji and Yura. Jenenji will be helping you out with your make-up. He makes his own products, so you don't have to worry. Yura will be helping you with your hair, and after you're done with that, you will come back here and I will help you pick out some clothes.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, panicked. "Nobody said anything about make-up and hair," she hissed frantically. She was certain she saw a smile on his face when he said, "It's all a part of the job, Detective."

"Come on, Kagome," Kagura said forcefully, and grabbed the poor girl by her arm. "While we're getting you ready, you can tell me more about your little 'assignment'."

Kagome gave one last fleeting glance towards the smirking Sesshoumaru before the doors closed behind her with grim finality. Sesshoumaru found a comfy chair to sit one and made himself comfortable. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, a cop, huh?" Kagura asked as Jenenji did Kagome's make-up.

"Yeah," she said, eyeing the mascara wand that was nearing her eye warily.

"So, you get to play Sesshoumaru's fiancée for a while? Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue. But it can't be that hard, right?"

Kagura let out a hearty laugh. "They'll chew you up and spit you out before you even blink."

"Who's they?"

"The crowd that Sesshoumaru hangs out with. You and Sesshoumaru are the prime subject for gossip now. You better damn well know what you're getting into."

"How about some pointers?" Kagome asked, while trying to avoid the tweezers that were headed towards her eyebrows.

Kagura grinned like a cat. "I thought you would never ask."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow, Jenenji, I actually look good," Kagome exclaimed to the gentle hanyou. He gave her a small smile and a blush. Kagome continued to ogle herself in the mirror. "And you say that if I do everything you've told me, I can look like this everyday?" He nodded and handed her a shopping bag full of all the make up he had used on her.

"And your hair looks decent now," Kagura added.

Kagome laughed and leaned in to give a conspirator whisper. "Yeah, but between you and me, I think that Yura chick stroked it one to many times for my comfort."

"Yura has a slight…fetish for hair."

"Guess she's in the right profession then."

"Right. Anyway, now on to clothes."

Kagome groaned. "I had almost forgotten about those."

Kagura laughed. "The clothes make the woman, my dear Detective. Is that what you usually wear everyday?"

"What is this, 'Pick on Kagome's Clothes Day'?"

Kagura ignored herd and led her to the dressing rooms. "Stay here while I talk to Sesshoumaru and pick up some clothes for you."

Sesshoumaru was still sitting patiently in his seat when Kagura came to talk to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's certainly interesting," the wind youkai answered. "And she's got spunk and attitude, which will help her not to get eaten alive at your parties. What were you thinking for her wardrobe ideas?"

"Pick out something she can wear to the office and show it to me so I can approve if it's suitable or not. I'll leave the formal wear up to you."

Kagura nodded and returned to Kagome. "Here," she said, pulling out clothes and handing them to her. "Put these on and meet me in the main clothing area."

Kagome did so, grumbling all the while. She stepped out of the dressing room and padded to where her judges awaited. She stopped in front of them and fidgeted with her jacket as she waited for them to say something.

Kagura hummed in approval at her choice. The pitch black silk material of the shirt contrasted nicely with the blood-red color of her suit jacket. The matching red skirt went to her knees and showed off her calves, and her small feet were in suitable black heels. All in all, it made for a very stunning look.

Sesshoumaru was rarely shocked, but again this little slip of a woman managed to surprise him. He mentally complimented Jenenji and Yura for their efforts. With her hair elegantly swept up in a French twist and her suit on, Kagome looked every inch the business woman. Jenenji had made her eyes smokier and her lips darker, and it added to the whole effect. She looked untouchable, unapproachable, and it irritated him a bit. Now that he saw this side of her, he couldn't help but miss the side of her that dressesd in t-shirts and jeans and who didn't take crap from anybody. That side of her was comfortable, tease-able…approachable.

He frowned at the direction of his thoughts and was thankfully interrupted from his musings when Kagome spoke.

"Well?" she demanded. Their silence was starting to make her nervous and she began to feel ridiculous.

Kagura clapped her hands and said, "Perfect! I knew that suit would look good on you. Red always gives the wearer confidence, and it looks great on you. What do you think, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked at his unreadable face for any type of reaction, but could detect nothing.

"It is acceptable," was all he said.

_That's it?_ She thought. She didn't expect for him to be swept off his feet by her incredible beauty just because she got made up, but she thought she deserved something more than "It is acceptable." _Damn it, why do I even care what he thinks?_ She thought and said aloud sarcastically, "So glad you approve, Sesshoumaru-SAMA. I'll just go put another suit on and see if it meets with your standards." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

"I think you've offended her," Kagura said in a stage whisper.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but knew she was right. He didn't mean for his words to come out so cold, but he just couldn't help it. He was confused by his feelings when he saw her walk into the room, so he said the one thing that was safe, even though he could smell her nervousness and was probably feeling self-conscious. Suddenly he felt like a jerk, and for the first time, he actually cared.

Next Kagome came out wearing an Armani black pinstripe skirt suit that looked incredible on her.

"How does this one look?" she asked, toying with the slightly shorter skirt.

"Very sexy," Kagura decided, and Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not supposed to look sexy. I'm supposed to look like a professional."

"You do," she reassured. "It's just that most guys see a woman in a suit and want to do their best to get them out of it and see what's underneath."

"That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, but true. Get back in their and try on the next one."

And so it went for another hour. Kagome would try on suits and model them for Kagura or Sesshoumaru to approve or disapprove. Finally Kagura called a stop.

"I think you have enough clothes for the office now."

"Thank Kami," Kagome said, and collapsed on the couch next to Sesshoumaru. "I thought that would never be over."

"Over?" Kagura asked with a laugh. "We've only just begun. Now we have to get you some formal wear."

"More dresses?" she whined. "Do you have any idea how much this is costing?"

"Money is no problem," Sesshoumaru broke in.

"For you," she muttered.

"Kagura, I need to go pick up a few items myself. I trust that you will take care of the rest of Detective Higurashi's wardrobe?"

"Of course."

"Wait! You're just leaving me here?"

"Will you miss me, Detective?"

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated," she echoed from when they first met. She thought she saw the tiniest of smiles on his face before he turned and called over his shoulder as he walked away. "Be ready to leave in an hour."

"Mou!" Kagome exclaimed. "That pompous jerk."

"It's all a part of the package, dear. You want Sesshoumaru, you have to deal with his arrogance." But Kagura thought it was interesting that Sesshoumaru had actually _teased_ her. The Ice Prince actually let down his walls for her, and that in itself was incredible.

"I don't want Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a faint blush. Kagura stared at her.

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked. "Are you blind? Deaf? He's the most powerful demon in Japan, he looks like a god, and his voice gives any woman or demoness the shivers."

"If you think he's so great, why don't you go after him."

"I tried," the wind demoness said tartly. "Five hundred years ago. But back then he thought he needed no one, including a mate. He's changed a little since then, but now we're friends." She paused and said with a sly smile. "However, I always thought he would court a demoness when he finally felt ready, not a miko. Lucky you."

Kagome started to sputter denials and then took a deep breath. "Speaking of demons," she said, desperately trying to change the subject. "You're one too, right? What kind?"

"You're not a lesbian, are you?"

"What! No!"

"Then why don't you want that hunk of demon goodness that walked out of here?"

"It's not his looks, it's his personality. I'm not going to deny that the first time I saw him I wanted to drool, but then he opened his mouth."

"Maybe things will change."

"I don't need them to," she burst out. "This is only an assignment, and when it's over, we go our separate ways like nothing happened. He'll go on conquering the world and I'll go back to arresting people."

Kagura was silent and then decided to change the subject. He handed Kagome a dress. "Here, put this on."

Kagome took it silently and began to dress. As Kagura helped her zip it up she said, "I'm a wind youkai." Catching Kagome's questioning glance she explained, "You asked what kind of youkai I am. I'm a wind demon."

"Oh," she said stupidly.

"And you're a miko, right?"

"Right. I found out when I was around fifteen and started training. When I was old enough I joined the police force and they put me in vice. About two years ago, a special unit was formed for youkai cases. They needed me for my powers. Captain Kaede is a powerful miko who formed the group. Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha, is a part of it, and we have a monk named Miroku. Our newest member is a little rookie kitsune demon named Shippou."

"Sounds exciting. Okay, let's see that dress on you."

The dress was a pale sky blue and had a poofy skirt that flared out from the waist.

Kagura looked at her critically. "I like the color, but it's a little too Cinderella on you. Let's find another one."

The next one was a deep red, slinky dress with a skintight bodice that crossed and tied on her back and a slit up to her hip.

"It looks like a tango dress," Kagome said.

"That's because it is, and it makes you look hot. This one has my vote."

The next number was strapless in an iridescent green color that had hints of purple and gold when the light hit it in a certain place. The skirt had slits up both sides and the whole dress seemed to make Kagome glow.

"That looks great on you," Kagura exclaimed. "You'll make the jaws fall off all the guys."

Kagome laughed and scoffed at herself, but her eyes lit with pleasure.

Kagura discarded three more dresses before picking two more. One was a deep, dark blue that made Kagome look more mysterious, and the other was a halter style with a short skirt. It was black and Kagura assured her that every woman needed her "little black dress." Kagome was apprehensive of the length of the skirt, but trusted Kagura.

"Okay, get back into your old clothes. I have a surprise for you," Kagura said, and left Kagome alone. She hurriedly dressed and walked out into the main clothing area, only to find that Sesshoumaru had returned and was sitting in the love seat again.

"When did you get back," she demanded.

"About five minutes ago. Are you finished?"

Kagome put her hands in her pockets and scowled. "Yeah, I think so. Kagura said she had one more thing for me."

"Here you go," Kagura sang as she sailed into the room with a box. "This is a dress I designed myself, and I know it will suit you perfectly. Make sure to wear it to your first formal outing."

"You will wear it tonight," Sesshoumaru said.

"What for?"

"I received a call from Naraku while I was out. He saw our engagement announcement in the paper and invited us to the opera tonight."

"So soon?" she cried.

"It would have been rude to refuse his gift. Besides, this is the perfect oppourtunity to meet him. There will be discussion about business while we are there."

"I thought the opera was a recreational thing, not a work oppourtunity."

"Everything is a work oppourtunity. He wants to merge businesses with me, and so he invited us to show good will."

Kagome started to feel sick. She didn't know if she was ready for this!

"If Kagome needs to get dressed up tonight," Kagura said. "She's going to need a few more tips. Wait here, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome, you come with me."

Kagura gave her a hair straightener, saying that it was the simplest thing for her to use and explained how to use it. "Now, about your make-up. You know how to apply it all from what Jenenji told you, right?"

Kagome nodded uncertainly. Kagura scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Use these colors and you'll look great. Take a long bath before you go, and use all the lotions we gave you. Understand?" She looked at Kagome's face and felt a little sorry for the poor detective. "You'll be fine. Just remember, don't show fear or meekness, or they'll walk all over you."

She led Kagome back to Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear, "Stay close to her tonight."

"Of course," he murmured. "She is my 'fiancée' after all."

She watched them walk out of the store, and mentally wished Kagome luck. She was going to need it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, guys, there is the end! Okay, now listen, I have something very important to say. Today is my birthday, no joke, and that's why I decided to update early. Now all you have to do if you want to give me a birthday present is to review this chapter. It's not much, just press the little button and leave a note saying if you liked the chapter or story. Can you do that? It would really make my birthday a lot happier, because it hasn't been so great so far. I've had to work all day, ten hours, and nobody at work remembered it was my birthday, but if you guys review, I'll feel a lot better. Speaking of reviews, here are my responses to the great reviews you've given so far:

On huntress: Yeah, I liked Kagome with all of those weapons too last chapter. Now all I have to do is figure out how to keep her armed with all the weird outfits she has to wear now! I hope you review again and thank you!

Fluffychick15: I will be back to school by August 22, but I decided to update sooner than that just because of all the reviews I've gotten, so thank you for yours. Oh, one more thing. What does bb4n mean? Review!

KagomeandInuyasha4ever: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I looked online for all of the gun info and I'm so glad you like how the characters are acting. Oh, and you asked me to make the shopping detailed…did I do a good job? I hope so!

Lyn: wow, four words instead of two! Gasp! Lol, keep it up!

Pyroangel7: miroku is coming up next chapter, I think, just for you! Keep reviewing!

Suzu: I like to thank people for compliments, and you are no exception, so thank you. And don't worry about spelling, everyone makes mistakes. Thanks again!

Kawaiikitty: thanks for the review!

Binab86: I updated sooner than expected, I hope that counts for something. Thanks for the review!

Shannon-sama: I totally thought you forgot about this story, but I'm glad you didn't. Keep reviewing and reading, and don't die from all the work you have to do! Love and hugs…

Clavira89: Sorry about not updating fast enough, but I think I do better than some other authors. I try to update at least once a month unless there are some difficult circumstances. I hope you like this chapter!

Hazardous: Thank you so much for your review. I try so hard to make my chapters long because I hate short chapters to. And I didn't think you were babbling at all. Babbling is good. I liked the quote at the end! I hope you review again!

From Panthera: Hey, thanks for the review. Unfortunately, there is going to be no lemons in this fic. For one, I don't think I can do it justice, because I'm not experienced, if you know what I mean. But, there might be some citrus, depending on if I can stop blushing long enough to write it! Let's just say that this fic is a lot sexier so far than my other ones. Thanks for the suggestions and the review!

Moonwave: Ahhh, ever faithful, and I love it! Keep reviewing.

I'm not really getting a lot of reviews from a SingleSpark, but I hope that will change. But, that's it for now! Please, please make my birthday happy and review. Please?

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	6. The Opera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, or Kouga…I would be rich if I did and be able to pay all of my college loans off…nice thought, isn't it?**

For Richer or Poorer

The Opera

As soon as they reached the house, Kagome went up to her room while Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha to tell him to come to the house later than expected. She paced her room for a good hour, pumping herself up and trying not to hyperventilate before she looked at the clock and almost fainted. "Shit, I only have two hours before it's time to leave."

She high-tailed it into gear by running into the bathroom and filling the tub with hot, sudsy water. She stripped in record time and gave herself adequate time to soak, just as Kagura had instructed. She tried to let the warm water sooth her tense muscles and relax her wound up nerves, but she wasn't very successful. All that kept going through her mind was how many different ways she could screw up. She could not be a convincing enough of a fiancée, she could trip in front of everyone, she could do her make-up totally wrong and end up looking like a clown. Every thought made her sink farther and farther into the tub until she was completely submerged. She came up seconds later, gasping for breath.

"Get a grip on yourself, Higurashi," she ordered herself. "This is no time to wimp out. You're a good detective, damn it, and this is just another case. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of the Royal Asshole." At that thought, she pulled the plug and dried herself off quickly. Pulling on her old, tattered robe, she padded into her bedroom, and took out all of the lotions Kagura gave her.

"Skin soother, shimmer, fragrance, anti-wrinkle, what the hell? I have to use all of these?" she asked, reading all the different labels. She opened each one and smelled the sickly sweet smell of each and tossed them on the bed. "Forget it, I'm not wearing any. There is no plausible reason at all why a woman should have to put all of this on!"

She forgot about the lotions as she took out a hair dryer, and began drying her waist length hair. Because of its thickness and of how long it was, it took her a good fifteen minutes to completely dry it. "This is why I just throw it up in a pony tail," she muttered, shutting off the dryer and plugging in the hair straightener. It took her another twenty minutes to make her hair go the way she wanted it to, and by the time she was done with that, she was exhausted. "I knew I was going to hate this assignment."

Next came the make-up, and to her surprise, she put it on easier than expected. "Hey, I look pretty good," she exclaimed, looking in the mirror. "That wasn't so hard." She looked at the clock and saw that she had ten minutes left to get ready. "Dress up time."

She had resisted looking in the clothes box that Kagura had given her until now because she was half afraid of what she'd find. She approached the box warily and gently took off the lid. On top of some tissue paper, she saw a pair of white high heels with straps that were supposed to reach her mid-calves. She looked at the four inch heels and said to herself, "How the hell am I supposed to wear these without falling flat on my ass?" She shook her head and laid the heels on the floor by her feet. Now was the moment of truth. She reached for the tissue paper and took it out of the box, revealing the dress underneath.

A gasp. And then, "I'm going to _kill_ Kagura. She expects me to wear _this_!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru waited in the front foyer, restraining himself from tapping his foot on the cold marble floor as he waited for his "fiancée" to come down from her room. She'd already been up there for ten minutes more than she should have been, and if she took any longer, they would be late.

"Woman!" he bellowed. "If you don't hurry up, I'm coming up there to get you!"

"Keep your pants on," her voice said from the top of the stairs, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of her. "I'm coming." He waited a few more moments and sighed in irritation.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Detective."

"Yes," she decided after a moments pause. "Yes, I am."

"Detective…" he said warningly. "I will carry you out of this house if necessary."

"Oh, stuff it, Sesshoumaru. I'm coming right now." He heard her take a deep breath, and then he heard the tapping of heels on the floor. He glanced at his watch again, which he realized later was a bad idea. He should have kept his eyes on her the whole time, that way he wouldn't have had to fight the urge to drop his jaw, which he found out was a very hard thing to do.. She was muttering curses under her breath the whole time she was slowly making her way down the stairs, but he barely heard her.

The dress she was wearing was pure, unblemished white silk, and fit her like a second skin. The front dipped low, showing a lot of skin, and rose up to hook around her neck, and he was willing to bet that her whole back was bare. Instead of having a slit up to her hip on one side, or even both, the whole skirt was made up of slits that stopped just short of being indecent. The pieces of material reached the floor and swirled around her legs to give her a false sense of modesty, but every step she took revealed her long legs that were only made taller by the heels she was wearing.

Her midnight hair fell in a black waterfall behind her and made the perfect contrast to the snow-white material of her dress. Her eyes were framed by dark lashes and smoky lids, and her pouty lips were a deep, dark red. Her cheeks had a charming blush on them, which he suspected was caused more from embarrassment than actual blush.

"What the hell was Kagura thinking?" she was saying as she stopped in front of him. "I'm sure I'm at least breaking a few laws by going out in public like this. That woman is insane! Don't you agree?"

He had to clear his throat once before managing, "Kagura is known for being bold in her styling designs." Damn, she smelled better than he expected. He had been preparing himself to deal with the overpowering perfumes that most women wore, but she smelled like clean soap, and the smell that he defined uniquely as Kagome. He had ignored her scent up until now, but the way she was looking tonight, he'd doubt if he ever would get it out of his head. She didn't smell like flowers or thunderstorms, but more like a symphony of emotions. Temptation, danger, and temper all sizzled together in a spicy mix while underneath it all was the mild sweetness of innocence. The contrast made his head spin.

"Bold?" Kagome was saying. "This is ridiculous!" She huffed in irritation and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to be clinging to you all night because I just know I'm going to trip in these heels!"

"That's how we're supposed to look," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. "Clingy. We are going to be married, after all…"

"Are you okay?"

His eyes met her confused ones and he realized he had been standing there, staring at her. He frowned at his lack of attention and said coldly, "Do not concern yourself with me. Just concentrate on doing your job."

She whistled low. "Touchy. Sorry for being worried."

He ignored her and picked up a velvet case that had been lying on a table close by. "Here," he said, handing her the box. "You don't fit the part until you put these on."

Kagome opened the box and gasped in surprise and delight. Resting in the silken case was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. Dark sapphire and icy diamonds created a chain to wrap around her neck and met to create a delicate snowflake that rested in between her breasts and sparkled merrily. "This is gorgeous," she said, close to awed.

"Yes, it is," he said, not looking at the necklace. He reached out and picked up the jewelry, and she moved her hair out of the way so he could put it on her.

_Just as I suspected_, he thought smugly. _Completely backless…_

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, and he blinked down at her only to see that his hands were poised to caress the silky skin of her shoulders with the tips of his claws. He practically snatched them away from her and took a few steps back.

"Let's go," he said, furious with his lack of control. "You've already made us late enough as it is."

Her back straightened and her lips tightened in anger, but she didn't comment. If he wanted to act like a jerk tonight, that was his problem. She had more things to worry about…such as how she was going to survive the evening.

Sesshoumaru had forgone the limo for this occasion, opting to drive instead, but instead of enjoying the ride, each occupant was tense and silent. Sesshoumaru snuck glances at the woman by his side and each time noticed that the closer they got to the city, the more tightly she squeezed her hands together. He wanted to reach over and place his hand over hers to calm her, but with the way he acted before, it would only look insincere.

All too soon, they were pulling in front of the opera house.

"You know what you need to do?" he asked as they waited for the valet.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and replied cheekily, "Look in love and pretend that I don't hate your guts?"

"Precisely," he said without missing a beat. If she could retort that quickly, she would be fine. He exited the car and tossed his keys to the nervous-looking valet. Walking to the passenger side, he opened the door for Kagome and offered his hand to her. She took it and stepped out of the car, only wobbling slightly on her heels when she stood fully. As they started walking to the entrance, Kagome noticed all the stares they were receiving, and started to feel nervous all over again. She felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and looked up in surprise at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice, while trying to keep a smile for their audience. She almost lost the smile when he leaned in slowly close to her and intimately whispered with his hot breath brushing her ear, "Just playing the part, darling." He stayed close to her for an extra beat before slowly straightening and continuing on with his arm firmly around her waist.

_Okay, Kagome, he's just playing his role and you should be playing yours. There should be no reason why your heart is beating so fast. Get a hold of yourself! But damn, he does look sexy in a tuxedo…_

His tall, lithe form filled out the black suit well, and with his knee-length hair in a low-ponytail and his face markings surrounding his golden eyes, she was hard-pressed to take her eyes from him.

_Focus, Higurashi,_ she hissed to herself as she almost stumbled in her heels. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her and the episode only left her plastered to his side, which was exactly what they needed to look convincing.

Sesshoumaru could clearly hear all of the whispers that were flying around them, even though he knew the woman at his side was oblivious to them all.

_That must be his new fiancée…_

_I wonder why we've never heard anything about her before…_

_She looks like a bitch. I'm sure he would be much happier with me…_

_Man, Sesshoumaru sure knows how to pick them. No wonder he kept her a secret. She is hot!_

_I wonder if she's sleeping with him because of his money. If she is, she should know that I'm more than capable to compensate for her time…_

Sesshoumaru held in an unexpected snarl at that last comment and shot his infamous death glare at the offender. The terrified man gulped and quickly looked away, knowing the TaiYoukai's reputation for violence, and not wanting to lose his life on that night.

Kagome walked on, oblivious to the fury of the demon beside her, and instead trying not to gape at the lobby they had just entered. Lush, red carpet covered the floor while the walls gleamed gold, and there were men and women, youkai and human alike, that were all dressed in their finery as they mingled about.

"Do try and close your mouth, detective," Sesshoumaru said dryly. She shot him a dirty look that was gone an instant later as she suddenly felt a chill go through her body. Sesshoumaru felt her shiver and asked, "What's wrong?"

She frowned. "I…don't know. Something feels…wrong. I don't know what it is, but it's giving me the willies."

"I have a feeling of what…or should I say _who_ it is," he said, his eyes focusing on something across the room. He started to lead her to where he was staring.

"What are you talking about," she said, distracted. "Where are you taking me? Wherever it is, it's making the bad feeling get worse."

"I'm taking you to meet my future business partner."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "You mean Naraku?" Her eyes quickly darted to where Sesshoumaru was staring, and saw where the evil aura was coming from. A handsome, dark haired man was standing with a smirk on his face next to a beautiful young woman, and he beckoned Sesshoumaru over with a nod. All Kagome knew was that she didn't want to get any closer to where the bad vibe was coming from, and tensed her body a little more with every step. She could sense that the man was a hanyou…but then where was all of this power coming from?

Sesshoumaru could feel her wind tighter and tighter and quickly leaned down and whispered, "Relax. I'm right here."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically, but in truth she was glad. She could sense a deep evil coming from Naraku, and for once, she was slightly afraid. She had never felt anything like that before, and with Sesshoumaru right by her side with his arm around her was more comforting that she would have liked to admit. Not that she would ever show it…

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku said in a slightly amused voice. "Allow me to offer you my congratulations on your rather unexpected engagement."

Sesshoumaru nodded his acknowledgement and began to make introductions. "Kagome, this is Naraku Ijin, an associate of mine. Naraku, this is my fiancée, Kagome Higurashi."

The smirk never left his face as Naraku picked up the hand that was lying at Kagome's side and kissed the top of it, lingering longer than was necessary. His eyes, however, had focused sharply when he heard her name. "Higurashi? As in the Higurashi shrine?"

She fought not to shudder as she replied politely, "Yes, my family owns the shrine. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Naraku turned to the woman at his side. "Tsubaki, I'm sure you've heard of Sesshoumaru, so there is no need for me to make introductions."

The woman smiled a coy smile. "Who hasn't heard of Japan's most eligible bachelor," she said while her eyes traveled over every inch of Sesshoumaru. Her eyes hardened slightly when she spared a glance for Kagome. "Or should I say _former _bachelor?"

Tsubaki held out her hand with a smile that Kagome didn't trust, but she didn't need to seem suspicious so early on, so against her better judgment, she took the offered hand. Suddenly Kagome felt a painful jolt and realized what was happening. Tsubaki must have been a miko, and she was sending sparks of her powers through her hands into Kagome. _Wrong person to mess with, lady. Two can play this game…_

Although Tsubaki was a pretty powerful miko, judging from the jolts she was sending, Kagome was stronger, and she effortlessly sent her power through her hand and into Tsubaki's, sending the other woman back a step.

"Oh, dear, Tsubaki," Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice. "You should have told me you were a miko. Sometimes my powers react to another miko's, and I just can't seem to control it. I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh, I just hate it when this happens. I ended up sending the last girl to the hospital. Remember that, Sesshoumaru?" She glanced up at the amused TaiYoukai with an innocent look and snuggled closer to his side. _After all, it's only for show…_

"Of course, koi," he played along without missing a beat. It seemed the detective hadn't lost her spunk. He had seen what Tsubaki had tried to do, and had grown angry over it, but before he could step in he felt Kagome's power flow out of her. She must have been a stronger miko than he had thought because he could still feel the hair at the back of his neck tingle with electricity. "Are you all right, Tsubaki?"

"Of course," she said with an unconvincing laugh. Her hand hurt like hell! That bitch showed her up, and Tsubaki hated to look like a fool. But there wasn't much she could do about it in an opera house, so she just pouted.

"Hn," Naraku said with that annoying smirk still on his face. "I think it's time we find our seats." He gestured to someone off in the distance. "I will join you in a few minutes. Tsubaki, if you would be so kind as to show Sesshoumaru and Higurashi-san to our seats…?"

"Of course. Please, follow me."

As they were walking out of the lobby, Kagome looked back at Naraku one last time before he was out of sight.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. He looked down at her and away to show he was listening. "Naraku was talking to a man right now. He has white hair and he's kind of small. Do you know who he is?"

"Hakudoushi. He works for Naraku."

"Kind of like his number-one man?"

He nodded.

"It's weird though."

"What is?"

"…I don't know. It's like they are giving off the same exact aura. Like they're a part of each other or something."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you need something?"

"It seems the Higurashi miko has fallen right into our laps, Hakudoushi. She's Sesshoumaru's new fiancée."

Hakudoushi looked at the demon that spawned him. "You're telling me that we've been staking out the shrine for a whole month with nothing to show for it, and now she just shows up out of thin air?"

"It would seem so. And now we shall see if the legend is true."

"Sesshoumaru isn't going to let you near her. You know how inu-youkai are about their mates."

"I'll deal with Sesshoumaru when the time comes. For now, I want you to keep an eye on the miko. And don't be stupid enough to get caught."

Without a word, Hakudoushi left with a small bow, and Naraku headed towards his seating box. Finally, he would be able to claim the object of his obsession, and become the most powerful demon in the entire world. All he had to do was get past Sesshoumaru, and take what he wanted from the TaiYoukai's fiancée.

He was looking forward to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the first half of the opera, Kagome found something very interesting about Sesshoumaru: when he was bored, he tapped his fingers. The only reason she found this interesting little tidbit was that she was bored herself, and began to look at her surroundings. And apparently Sesshoumaru was very bored, because the constant tapping of his claws on his thighs were driving her out of her mind. Finally she could take it no more and grabbed his fingers to make him stop. She made it look like a loving gesture with a small smile, but her eyes were telling him that if he moved his fingers one more time, she would do bodily damage. He smirked at her actions, and shrugged his shoulders like he was sorry, but when she tried to get her hand back, he held on.

She tried again, unsuccessfully, to jerk her hand back, but she was lacking in the strength department against him. And when he their joined hands and placed it on his thigh where his hand had been before, she wanted to use her miko powers more than anything to make him let her go. But that would have caused a disturbance and raised eyebrows, so she just sat there with her hand in his on his lap and trying every so often to get her hand back. He didn't let go of her until the curtain went down for intermission.

It was during this time that Naraku and Tsubaki took their leave, and Kagome couldn't say she wasn't happy. In fact, as soon as he left, she was able to breathe easier and felt a little more relaxed. That is, until Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist again as he began talking to some business colleagues.

_He does it just to piss me off, I know it_, she fumed silently as she tried to pay attention to the conversation they were having.

One fat, bald man was talking to Sesshoumaru about stocks or something. "And so if you invest into our company, Sesshoumaru-sama, you could double your profits in a few years and…"

_Blah, blah, blah…jeez, does Sesshoumaru have to put up with this every day? How boring…_

It seemed that Sesshoumaru thought so too, because he started tapping his claws again, this time on the side of her hip. And that was distracting on a whole other level.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me for a few minutes, I need to go powder my nose," Kagome broke in when there was a lull._ Kami, I never thought I'd say that in a million years._ She extricated herself from Sesshoumaru's arm and went to find the restroom.

"Is it time to go home yet?" she asked her reflection and sighed. Oh well, guess she had to give the bathroom extra points. It was bigger than her apartment back home with full-length mirrors everywhere, gorgeous lights, and soft love seats in the waiting area. _All this to go pee?_ She thought. _Maybe being rich wouldn't be so bad._She touched up her make-up in record time, but stayed in the bathroom for a few extra minutes.

_You can't hide in here forever,_ a little voice said in the back of her head. _Sesshoumaru will come looking for you…he'd probably break down the door just to make sure you didn't bail out on him._

She let out a little laugh and stepped out of the restroom into the hallway.

"Well, well, well, I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"

Kagome whirled in surprise to see an incredibly handsome demon standing before her. He was leaning casually against the wall staring intently at her with light blue eyes, but when her eyes met his, he stood up straight and headed right toward her.

"So?" he asked.

She decided the best thing to do would be to just get out of the situation as quickly as possible.

"So what?" she asked, putting a bored look on her face, which only made the demon in front of her show a fang in a smile.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Well it isn't sweetheart, I can tell you that."

"Are you always this touchy to guys who come on to you?"

"Are you always this arrogantly forward with girls you just meet?"

"No," he said, sauntering over to her, causing her to back up against the wall. He put his arm out, trapping one way to escape and leaned closer to her. "I can be much forward than this. How 'bout we skip all this tiptoeing and you come home with me tonight and be my woman?"

Kagome was speechless. Almost. "Be your _what_? Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, and I don't particularly care, so where do you come off propositioning to me like this?"

"500 years ago, I wouldn't have even had to proposition. All I'd have to do was claim you," he said, leaning closer.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you," she said, thinking of a way she could get away from him without causing a huge scene.

"Or what? You'll bite?"

"No, but I will," a deep voice came from behind, and Kagome never thought she would be glad to hear Sesshoumaru's voice. "Kouga," he continued. "Want to tell me why you're trying to hit on my fiancée?"

The blue-eyed demon turned to the smirking TaiYoukai with a gulp. "You're fiancée?"

"His fiancée," Kagome said, coming out from behind Kouga and joining Sesshoumaru's side. He immediately put his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder to make the picture complete. _Just a couple in love…yup, that's us. It would be nice if he would actually play the jealous boyfriend routine, but that's not his style._

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshoumaru was actually pretty pissed off. He had excused himself from his conversation to find out what was taking Kagome so long, only to find her cornered by Kouga. The first rush of rage took him by surprise, but when he heard what Kouga was saying to her, he actually had to fight down a growl.

"Are you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I'm bored."

"Fine, I'll go get our coats. It was an…interesting experience meeting you, Kouga."

The wolf put his hand behind his neck with a sheepish look. "Yeah."

"See you around." Both demons watched her as she walked away.

"Kouga," Sesshoumaru said.

Kouga gulped and turned to his boss. "H-Hai?"

The TaiYoukai turned and walked away without a backwards glance. "See you first thing Monday morning."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can we not do this again?" Kagome asked as they pulled into Sesshoumaru's driveway. "I don't think I can handle it."

"You handled yourself well."

She looked at him. "What? Was that, dare I say, a compliment from the Great Sesshoumaru? Stop the car, I think I'm going to faint."

"Not amusing, detective."

"Hn, anyway, tonight was almost a complete disaster."

"And it has the capability of becoming worse," he said, seeing Inuyasha's car in the driveway.

"You really don't like him, huh?" she asked as he gave her a hand out of the car.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out from the front door, holding Jaken up by the scruff of his neck. "Get in here before I maim your sorry excuse of a butler."

"Not that I blame you," she finished.

Inuyasha whistled when he saw Kagome. "Damn, Higurashi. Who knew you could clean up so well?"

"Shut up, baka," she said, tweaking his ear. "I can still kick your ass."

He walked in a slow circle around her. "Are you armed? I don't see how you could carry anything with that dress on."

"Of course I'm armed, who do you think I am?" she said, pulling a pen out of her purse. He stared at it, as did Sesshoumaru.

"You're going to stab them with a pen?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, look closely." She handed it to him and he turned it over in his hands.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

"You see the little knob on the side?"

"Yeah."

"Pull it back."

Inuyasha did and heard the unmistakable cocking sound of a gun. "What the hell is this? I don't smell any gun powder. In fact, it smells just plain horrible."

"This is a .38 Smith & Wesson caliber gun, and I don't use bullets for it. What's inside there is a Youkai repellant, similar to the consistency of rock salt. I have to be at short range to use it, but I would knock you or any other demon out in three seconds flat. I couldn't put my gun on me anywhere, and my skirt would show my knife holster, so I decided to bring this."

"Speaking of your skirt," Inuyasha said, handing the pen/gun back to her with a sheepish glance. "You should probably change before…"

_Grope…grope…_

"…Miroku sees you in it," he finished.

Before Kagome could even turn around to smack the offending person, she heard a muffled growl and Miroku was on the floor with Sesshoumaru standing above him, flexing his claws.

"Watch your hands," he said, while Kagome stared at him wide-eyed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, distracting her attention. "I think you need to call your mom."

"Why, what's wrong? Did something happen to the money I sent them? Is everything okay?"

_Money?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Calm down. She's just been calling my cell all day to find out why she can't get a hold of her daughter and why she saw her engagement announcement in the paper instead of in person. I take it you didn't tell her about this assignment."

Kagome put her head in her hands and groaned. "No. I take it she wants to see me?"

"And Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow. She didn't sound to happy."

"Great, just what I need. Are you willing to go?" she asked Sesshoumaru. He said nothing. "I'll just take that as a 'yes' then."

"Well, I guess we should talk about how your night went then. Living room okay?"

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said, stepping over the still unconscious Miroku.

"Can I please get out of this dress first?"

Miroku miraculously woke up at that statement. "Be my guest."

"Shut up baka!" She said, kicking him in the head.

"Touchy," Inuyasha said.

"I think I need a drink," she said, and started climbing the stairs. "It's been a long freaking night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, guys, that's it for now. I know this is a shorter chapter than others, but I just ran out of steam. Anyway, on to reviewer responses, and thank you for them. Forty-one reviews for one chapter must be a record for me! And by the way, all of your responses made my birthday wonderful, so thank you! Oh, and one more thing: Reviewers from a Single Spark, you rock! I was hardly getting any reviews from that site, but this time…(whistles) Thanks!

Also, special thanks goes to Tara from A Single Spark. She is the one who gave me all the info on the pen guns and the idea for using a youkai repellent. She even sent me pictures and everything, so all the credit goes to her. She is one awesome lady and very helpful, so all props to her. She is very funny, and I really hope she reviews this story again. This chapter would not be what it is without her so….

I AM OFFICIALLY DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO TARA

Thanks a bunch!

These are going to be in order, and I will say which site they came from when I respond:

Darkmoondrow from A Single Spark: Thank you for the birthday wish and the sympathy. I hope you don't feel too bad about what happened to Kagome in this chapter. I mean, at least she got to show up Tsubaki, right? I hope you review again.

Kawaiikitty from Short but sweet. Thank you for the review.

( ' - ) from Did I get that right? Lol! Very cute. Hope I didn't keep you waiting very long! Thank you.

InuFan05 from Ah, my ever faithful and one of my favorite reviewers. Your compliments always seem to just brighten my day so thank you.

Dooley from Yeah, the character relationships are really hard to get down, but I actually think they are easier in AU. That's because you don't have to stay true to their original character and can play around a bit. Thank you for your compliments, and I hope to hear from you again!

Lyn from Okay, girl, you are becoming one of my favorite reviewers just because your two or three word reviews crack me up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Karrarii from I wrote more from you and I hope you liked it and review again!

TyBass3 from Thank you for the review very much. I'm trying to make Kagome as spunky as I can without making her come off as too much of a bitch. I have a question though: are you a guy? Because I don't know if any guys read my story. I would like to get to both audiences both girls and guys, so guys who read this, review and tell me what you think. I would like some feedback from the fellas. Thanks.

KagomeandInuyasha4ever from Wow, so enthusiastic. Thanks a bunch! I didn't want Kagura to be one of Naraku's playthings in this fic, because I just think she's so cool. I'm glad you liked all the details I put in there, I did it just for you. Anyway, thanks for the birthday wish and review again!

Demon626 from Thanks for the birthday wish, and your review had me cracking up. I hope you feel better from your dance lesson. Thank you for the review and I really hope you review again. And, to quote you: PEACE OUT, LUV YA!

Captain-Sharelle from Thank you, thank you, thank you. Laters!

Kitkatthecandybar from Cute name. And thank you very much for the review. I always try to make my story plots original, and I'm glad you noticed.

Sweetydream from Thank you, thank you, I always love compliments.

Jaya from A Single Spark: Thank you, and the fact that you read it while you were supposed to be working is a compliment to me. P.S. I'm VERY glad you didn't forget this fic.

Fluffychick15 from thank you, but you never did tell me what bbfn means. Help! Ohhhh, wait, it means bye-bye for now, huh? Duh, I'm such a ditz sometimes...okay, all the time, but that's why everyone loves me!

The Violent Tomboy from Thank you, and I will try to terrorize Jaken as much as I can, but I can't diss his loyalty to Sessh.

Jin Ryu from oh, my gosh your review almost made me cry. You gave me the greatest compliment by saying this is one of the greatest fics you've ever read, because I know that there are a lot of really good fics out there by talented authors. I usually think I suck at writing and that I'm no good at all, so it's good to hear someone try to prove me wrong. I'm working really hard at trying not to make Sess and Kag get together so fast because I see that a lot, and I hate it. But, again, thank you SOOOOOOOO much for your awesome review, and I really hope you review again. Thank you.

Freak from A Single Spark: thank you for the review, and I'm glad you are reading it. Please review again. Pretty please?

Kathleen from A Single Spark: No need to be ashamed of not reviewing, because you reviewed right now. All is forgiven! Thank you for the Happy Birthday! Please review again.

Anonymous from thank you, I always like brightening peoples days. Also, thank you for the happy birthday!

Feathergriffin from A Single Spark: Thank you, I always love the nice reviews, and your was very nice. I hope you keep up with this story and review again.

Christine from A Single Spark: thank you for the nice compliments and I'm glad you are liking this story. Review again please?

DarkShadow from A Single Spark: Thank you, and don't worry about the review being late. I'm just happy you reviewed. Thank you for the happy birthday and your compliments. I'm so glad you like this story. Please review again.

Sessywuver from Thank you, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who uses the word WICKED. Hah!

Constance from A Single Spark: Thank you for the review and the happy birthday. My day did get better because of all the reviews.

Blood-red from A Single Spark: Oh, sympathize with you for the whole review thing. What are your stories. I'll definitely review them if I read them. That goes for anybody who reads my stories. Okay? Thanks for the review.

Moonwave from Okay, didn't I tell you I was going to write about us? I am talking to you right now on Yahoo messenger, and am laughing so hard. Like I said before, thanks for the review. You are one cool dude! P.S. this goes to everyone: My yahoo messenger account is TrickyNick06 and my AOL screenname is Pslms123. If anybody ever wants to just talk to me, feel more than free. Moonwave is proof that I'm not scary. She just IM'd me and we both didn't know who each other was until I said I wrote fanfics. So if you want to hit me up, just say you read my fic, and I would LOVE to talk.

Fan of Yours from A Single Spark: aha, thank you thank you, I think I'm blushing. Don't worry, I'll email this to you as soon as I'm done with it, okay? Thanks again!

RubyRoseOfTheBlackBlood from Thanks for your review and the time it took you. Please review again when ever you can.

Anonymous from A Single Spark: Just to let all of you know, I NEVER FORGET ABOUT MY FICS. Even if I have writers block, they are always in my mind. I hate it when writers forget about their stories, and I promise you I will never become one of those. Thank you for the review.

Arcander from I run away from bobby-pins, and the stupid mascara wand freaked me out when I first put on make-up. Thanks for the review, and I hope you review again!

Maru from A Single Spark: aha, corny joke about the soccer kicks, but I'm a sucker for corny jokes. It made me laugh so hard, and thank you so much for your enthusiastic review. I especially loved the end of it. Thanks for the happy birthday, and I always try to make it a point to update as soon as I can. Thank again!

Crystal from A Single Spark: Ah, I always care about reviews. And I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Thanks for the review!

Kogasangel from A Single Spark: Thanks for the happy birthday, and you know, I never thought of how similar it was to Miss Congeniality. Thanks for pointing that out, I had never noticed. Now that I think of it, it does, huh? Not my intention, but that's the way it turned out. Thank you for your review, and I hope you liked Kouga in this chapter. More to come of him in the next chapter.

Bay from A Single Spark: Thanks for the birthday song, and the review!

Evableau from A Single Spark: thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad everyone is liking how I made Kagome. I love the whole Sess/kag couple too…well, duh, Mujitsu, otherwise you wouldn't be writing it. Oops, went off track a little there. Oh well!


	7. Meet the Parentser, Parent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Damn.

(A/N: Hey all, I'm back. I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter except that it was really hard, and at the same time, really fun to write. I hope I portrayed Kagome's family right. Enjoy!)

Chapter Six

Meet the Parents…er, Parent

"Would you calm down?" Sesshoumaru asked the fidgeting detective as they drove through the city. "We're just meeting your mother."

She looked at him, slightly panicked. "It's not just my mother, it's the woman who raised me not to keep secrets from her. And not telling her that I am "engaged", so to speak, is the mother load of all secrets. And for Kami's sake, could you please do the speed limit!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Testy, aren't we?"

She looked like she was going to retort, and instead sighed and slumped in her seat. "I'm sorry." The eyebrow grew higher. He honestly wasn't expecting her to apologize. "It's just that I know I'm going to have to deal with an interrogation before I even get a chance to explain."

"So you're going to tell her this is just another case?"

"Of course. She knows about all of my cases. This one will be no different. I feel kinda bad for Inuyasha though. He really got chewed out last night by her."

"She knows Inuyasha well enough to yell at him?"

"Inuyasha is like her son," she said simply. "When he first became my partner, I brought him home for dinner. She took one look at the puppy ears and she was a goner. He's been our family and my best friend ever since."

_Have you ever been more_, he wanted to ask, but told himself he didn't care. Why should he? Just because he saw how they interacted with each other at dinner last night and the affection between them…it was no reason to be irritated.

"Turn here," she said, and he silently followed her directions until they were in front of the shrine. She stepped out of the car first. As he followed slightly behind her she said, "Look, I think there are some things you should know about my family."

"Such as?"

"Just…brace yourself, okay?"

He didn't like the sound of that, but she was already opening the front door. "Mama! I'm here!" They took of their shoes and walked into the living room. "It looks like no one is here."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. He could smell people in the house, but he couldn't quite determine where they were. He walked to the other side of the room while she checked the dining room. The whole room was clean and airy, but the couch looked old and the tables and other furniture looked like hand-me-downs. But that didn't make any sense. Even though a shrine wasn't a huge money-maker, it should still bring in enough income to at least have nicer things.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He turned when he heard Kagome come back. She stood in the doorway by the stairs with her hands on her hips. He noticed a shadow come up behind her, and froze. He prepared himself to spring at her when the shadow moved. He was going to be too late!

She felt a presence behind her, and grabbed her assailants arm, flipping him over her to land on the couch with a soft bounce.

"Nice try, Souta," she said, and Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise. She knew him? She walked to the couch and looked down into his face. He looked at her from upside down with a big grin, blowing his bangs out of his sparkling eyes.

"Hiya, sis!"

_Sis?_ Sesshoumaru looked at the young boy in surprise while Kagome rolled her eyes. "Where's mom?"

"Right here," a feminine voice came from the doorway. Sesshoumaru turned and saw a middle-aged woman with a kind face. Right now, that face was looking at her daughter with a disapproving face. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady. Inuyasha didn't tell me anything over the phone."

"Coward," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Where is Inu-no-niichan (dog brother)?" Souta asked.

"Not here, twerp."

"Is this him?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Him who?" She was starting to get confused.

"Your fiancé, that's who! Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Kagome's engaged!" Souta yelled. He looked interestedly at Sesshoumaru.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm the only one who saw the paper."

"So that means ji-chan (grandpa) doesn't know either?"

"You know, he kind of looks like 'Yasha," Souta observed. "Except for the marks on his face."

"That's because they're brothers."

"Brothers!" Mother and son exclaimed at the same time.

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru said and everyone's mouths snapped shut as they looked at him. "Please," he added. His head was starting to hurt.

Kagome shot him a grateful look. "Now," she said. "I would like to introduce you to Sesshoumaru Taiinu, Inuyasha's brother. Mama, we're not getting married."

"What! You mean you broke it off already? It's only been a day!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly. "No mom. I'm on a case. I didn't get a chance to call you before, and you can thank Inuyasha for that."

"Oh." Things were beginning to make a little more sense now. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry for the rude welcome. Please make yourself at home while I go get some tea, and we can talk."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on one couch while Souta sat across from them. "Get ready for the third degree," she whispered to him.

"You're 'Yasha's brother?" Souta started. "Are you his younger or older brother? You look like his older brother, but not by much. Are you half-demon too? If you and Kagome have a baby, what'll that make it?"

Kagome choked on the tea her mother had just placed in front of her. Sesshoumaru's facial expression hadn't changed a bit, but his eyes looked torn between amusement and irritation.

"Souta!" Kagome sputtered. "You're not supposed to ask that! I told you, I'm just on a case. This engagement is part of my cover."

"Oh," Souta looked downhearted. "What about my other questions?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, he's Inuyasha's brother. His older brother, and he's not a half-demon, he's full demon."

"Cool," Souta breathed. This dude looked even cooler than Inuyasha. His eyes were a little more slanted, his face more mature. His claws looked wicked, and the marks on his face added uniqueness.

"DEMON BEGONE!"

A sutra came flying through the air towards Sesshomaru, but was caught with two fingers and flicked away easily. As Souta and Kagome's mom looked on in shock and awe at him, he leaned towards Kagome and whispered, "Another member of your family?" She just groaned into her hands.

"Ji-chan! How many times do I have to tell you not to go around throwing sutras at everyone?"

The old man came in brandishing a broom. "Kagome, get away from him! He's dangerous!"

"He's done this with Inuyasha whenever he comes to visit," Souta whispered to Sesshoumaru. The demon looked at the old man, who was now being placated by Kagome, and imagined Inuyasha being whapped on the head by that broom. The thought almost brought a smile to his face.

"Who is he?" the old man was yelling. "Another hanyou? You're going to get killed one of these days, girl, if you hang out with riff-raft like them. Who are you?" he demanded again.

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly from the couch until he was at his full height. He wasn't about to take anyone insulting his person. He almost smirked at the look on the old geezers face.

"I am Sesshoumaru," he said, his voice deep and authoritative.

"Sesshoumaru…" The old man looked like he didn't know whether to bow or run away. "_The_ Sesshoumaru?"

"You know him?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you ever pay attention when I told you my stories? Sesshoumaru is the son of the great TaiYoukai, Inutaisho, who defeated Ryukottsen(sp?). His father died in that battle, but Sesshoumaru carried on the title of the TaiYoukai of the Western Lands from then on and defended it."

Kagome vaguely remembered the stories from her childhood. Her eyes widened. If she remembered right, she used to have a major crush on the demon from her grandfather's stories. He always sounded so regal and respectable. But then she heard that he hated humans, and stopped liking him because she couldn't stand anyone who was prejudice against anything or anyone else. She couldn't believe the demon in front of her was him! She snapped back to attention when her grandfather added one little tidbit.

"He's only ever lost one battle, and that was when his brother cut off his arm."

"Inuyasha cut off your arm?" Souta asked excitedly.

"You had your arm cut _off_!" Kagome screeched, causing Sesshoumaru to wince.

"What about the hanyou?" Kagome's grandfather asked with a confused look on his face.

"Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's half-brother," Souta offered.

The man looked like he had a little more respect for the half-demon.

"When did you have your arm taken off?" Kagome demanded.

"Five hundred years ago," he said, sitting down again. He was beginning to get a headache.

"You're that old?" Souta asked.

"Older."

"You don't look a day over twenty-three," Kagome's mother said.

"Mom!" Kagome admonished.

"Well he doesn't!"

"How did you get your arm back?" Souta asked.

"Demons regenerate," Kagome said. "Inuyasha never told me about that. Why were you fighting?"

"He had something I wanted," he said cryptically.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Kagome's mom asked when Kagome would have said more.

"I thought that's why you invited us."

"No, I invited you so I could meet Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Kagome's grandpa interrupted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "One second he's trying to purify you," she whispered to him, "The next, he's worshipping you."

"People respect what they fear."

She snorted. "Don't tell me he's going to turn into another Jaken?" She shuddered at the images that provoked.

"The reason I asked, Kagome," her mother continued. "Is because we should call Inuyasha and invite him too."

"I'll call him!" Souta volunteered, running out of the room.

"Tell him we're having curry!" Kagome shouted spitefully.

"Why don't you show Sesshoumaru-sama around?" her mother suggested.

"You don't have to call him, Sesshoumaru-sama, Mama," the young miko said, taking the demon's arm and leading him to the door. "You'll only feed his ego, which is the last thing I need."

Once they were outside, she took a deep breath.

"That was…interesting," he said, looking out into the forest that surrounded the shrine. The wind was blowing through the trees, their noise serving to calm him and make them stand in peaceful silence.

"I'm sorry about my family, especially grandpa," she said after a while.

"He's harmless. Those sutras wouldn't hurt anything bigger than a fly."

"I know," she said, leading the way down the stairs. "One time, Inuyasha broke a vase on accident and actually got shocked because Grandpa was so mad." She led him to their first stop. "Might as well start here. This is-"

"Goshinboku," he said, a hint of respect in his voice.

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"This tree has been standing as long as I can remember. Before my father died, these were his lands. If I remember correctly, he used to sit in Goshinboku, and just think."

"Your father sat in this tree?" She asked, awed. "Then that means this tree has been around for more than five hundred years."

He nodded. "Tell me, do you know the name of this forest?"

She shook her head.

"When Inuyasha was born, Father gave him these lands as his inheritance. Since then, it has been called Inuyasha's Forest."

She rubbed her arms. "How strange. I can't believe he never told me. No wonder he was so drawn to this place."

He glanced around. "I think I remember that there used to be a well around here."

She led him silently to another building. As they walked, he noticed that the shrine looked a little worn down. The house could've used a new coat of paint, the shutters were barely on their hinges, and the windows looked like they needed to be replaced. The well house they were approaching looked rickety and ancient. The wood was rotting here and there, and he wondered how structurally sound the building actually was.

"I imagine that a shrine wouldn't bring in much money these days," he said casually and watched her face.

"They get by," she said evenly, but he didn't miss the way her body tensed up. "It's been easier since I moved out. This shrine has been in my family a long time, and I couldn't bear to see it be given up. Neither can my family."

"Is that why you send money to them?"

"The well is right in here," she said, changing the subject.

He wanted to push and say more, but let the topic go until another time, and walked in behind her. Gloom, dust, and mustiness met his nose and eyes, but he quickly adjusted. "The bone-eaters well," he murmured. "It was said that this shrine was handed to the Higurashi's for them to be the protectors of an important artifact."

"The Shikon no Tama. My grandfather told me that whoever possessed the jewel had great power. A prophecy has been handed down generation through generation that a miko from my family would one day find it and protect it."

"Wouldn't that make you a possible candidate?"

She laughed as they stepped back outside. "I used to run around the whole forest when I was a little girl, thinking that I would find the jewel, but then I grew up. Now it's just a fairy tale to me."

He tried to imagine her as a little girl and kept coming up with a picture of Rin. _Maybe it's because they're so similar that I'm actually beginning to like her, _he rationalized. _The same personality, the same spirit, they probably would have looked alike too._

He noticed a tree with various holes and marks in it. "What's that?"

"Oh," she said with a smile. "That's my old practice tree. When I began to learn how to use my miko powers, I would shoot arrow after arrow at it. I wasn't that good at first, but I became better."

He smirked. "How good are you?"

She smirked right back. "Watch."

She concentrated hard and used her powers to form a bow and arrow, shooting three off in rapid succession, hitting the same mark each time. She turned to him with a smug smile. "Well?"

"Acceptable," he said, although his skin felt tingly from the spiritual powers still floating through the air.

"You know, I'm beginning to take that as a compliment. And, we've actually gone for a few hours without fighting. Better be careful, or I might actually start to think you're nice."

"Heaven forbid," he said softly. "So it appears that you can hold your own in a fight. Does your brother always try to attack you when he first sees you?"

"Ever since I joined the force." She clasped her hands behind her back. "He says he does it to keep my instincts sharp."

"Does he?" he said and smiled. Before she could blink, he moved behind her and had a claw to her throat. "I think you need a little more work, detective," he whispered in her ear.

She let out a breath. "I think you should learn to notice your surrounding more," she whispered back, and he looked down to see that she had her gun pointed at his stomach. He backed away and she put it back in her holster under her shirt.

Before she could say anymore, Sesshoumaru announced, "Inuyasha's here."

She frowned. "I didn't hear his car."

"I smell him," he said simply, and started walking to the house. After a moment, she followed.

Sure enough, Inuyasha had just walked into the front door and was taking off his shoes. "I didn't know the asshole was going to be here."

"Nice to see you too, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, and watched with amusement as Kagome stomped up to the hanyou and began to hit him.

"Why didn't you (hit) tell me (hit) that you used to own this forest? (hit) Why didn't you tell me (hit) that you and Sesshoumaru (hit) tried to kill each other? (hit) And, (hit) why didn't you (hit) tell me that you took off his arm!" (hit, hit, hit)

"What have you been telling her?" Inuyasha demanded, rubbing his arms while dodging another attack.

"The truth."

"Look, Kagome," Inuyasha looked back at her. "That was all a long time ago. It doesn't really matter anymore."

She opened her mouth, but Souta came in and beat her to it. "Inu-no-niichan!" He flew right at the demon to tackle him, but Inuyasha grabbed the boy and threw him at Sesshoumaru, who caught him out of pure reflex.

"Thanks," the teenager said as he was set down. Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes as the boy bounced back without missing a beat, and started talking excitedly to Inuyasha.

Kagome's grandfather walked into the room, brandishing his broom. "Demon be-" he interrupted himself and cast a glance at Sesshoumaru nervously. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "Oi, what gives? I was all ready to bop you on the head too."

"You are the brother of Sesshoumaru-sama," the old man said. Inuyasha bopped him on the head anyway, while both demons said, "Half brother."

"Mama!" Kagome yelled, causing everyone to wince. "Where's the aspirin?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner was a noisy affair, full of laughter and shouting. Sesshoumaru had never experienced anything quite like it. He had been alone and in the quiet for hundreds of years, until Rin came into his life and filled it with noise. But even with Rin, nothing compared to this story-telling, fight filled, teasing fiasco that he was sitting through now. And the odd thing was is that he was beginning to feel comfortable around chaos. And it was all a certain miko's fault…he watched as she tweaked Inuyasha's ear playfully with a certain amount of resentment. They were so comfortable with each other, and Inuyasha seemed to be a part of the family.

That's what amazed him about some humans. For all of their inhumanity to each other, all the violence and hate inflicted by one another, they still had an abnormal amount of compassion. Even Inuyasha, a half-demon who for all of his life was rejected by both races, found a home within this family.

_He couldn't even do that with me for hundreds of years because I wouldn't let him around me. But in the span of a few years, he's managed to find his own family…_

Of course, Sesshoumaru wasn't jealous at all…demon's don't get jealous, they get what they want. Sesshoumaru had Rin…that should be enough.

He didn't like the little niggle of doubt as he watched Kagome steal a bite of Inuyasha's ramen. He pinched her playfully and she bopped him on the head.

_They would make a good couple,_ he found himself musing. Both were stubborn, passionate, onery…clearly they had affection for each other and worked well together. They would make the perfect couple.

"Hey," Kagome said, sitting next to him. "What's with the scary face?"

He realized he had been frowning and put on a bored expression. "It is no concern of yours," he said shortly. She looked slightly hurt.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said through a mouthful of noodles. "Why do you gotta be such an asshole all the time?"

"The same reason why you are such a disgrace," he replied coolly. "It's all in the blood."

"Why you-!" Inuyasha said, starting to stand up, but Kagome stopped him.

"Okay, I had like five fist fights break out between you guys last night, all of which I remind you left you flat on the floor, Inuyasha. I don't need you two to fight here," Kagome exclaimed, holding out her arms between the two demons who were glaring at each other.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down, ignoring all the stares from the other members of the Higurashi family.

"And you," she said, turning to Sesshoumaru. "That was a little harsh. Do not bring up anything about blood, or lack thereof in this house, or by Kami, I swear I will purify you."

They stared at each other in a contest of wills before Kagome's mom spoke up. "Kagome, could you help me in the kitchen?"

She reluctantly looked away. "Sure, mama."

As they gathered up all the dishes and everyone went their own way, Inuyasha and Souta to go play video games in the living room, and Kagome's grandpa to do…whatever it was that he did in his free time. Sesshoumaru located the bathroom to wash his hands. As he came out, he passed by the kitchen and heard the women's voices.

_I'm not spying,_ he thought, pausing outside of the door. _I am merely trying to figure out the enigma named Kagome. Listening to her talk to her mother ought to help. I am NOT spying._

He couldn't even make out any words at first, just an exaggerated banging of pots and pans. He winced as one made a particularly high-pitched noise.

In the kitchen, Kagome's mother watched as her daughter put the dishes away with more force than necessary.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" A plate broke with the force she used to lay it on the counter. "Oops."

"Kagome." Her mom had an understanding look in her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong, mama. I think I'm just working too much, that's all."

"Does this have anything to do with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked away. "Why do you say that?"

"You just seem on edge around him. Are you having problems with this case, sweetie?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, mama. I never had to pretend to be engaged with anyone before. Especially to someone like him."

"Like him?"

"Arrogant, prejudice, stubborn, demanding…"

"And you're attracted to him." Her tone was perfectly understanding.

"Yes…No! I mean…I don't know, Mama. Sometimes I want to just punch him, and other times he looks at me or does something nice that just…I don't know," she said helplessly. "It's only been three days! I hated him in the beginning, and I guess to a certain extent, I still do. He and I are from totally different worlds. He's rich, and we're…"

"Poor?" Her mother had a sad look on her face.

"Mama…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know, Kagome. Just like I know how hard you try and help us out with our money problems."

"Does it even help at all?" Kagome turned away and looked out the kitchen window into the woods. "Do I even help out enough?"

Sesshoumaru heard the sadness in her voice, and it touched something inside him.

He heard Kagome's mom again. "Honey, you do all you can, and that's all I can ask for. You don't need to worry about us. If anything, we worry about you."

"I'm fine, Mama. I'll finish this case, and everything will go back to normal."

"Will it?"

"Yes," Kagome said determinedly. "It has to."

"Well, for a fiancé, he isn't half bad, is he?"

"Mama!" Kagome said with a smile. Her mother waggled his eyebrows, and she burst out laughing. "You're right, he's not half-bad."

"Maybe you should marry him anyway."

"I've known him a grand total of three days, Mom. That doesn't exactly make up a marriage deal."

Sesshoumaru walked away at this point, and met up with Souta in the living room. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I think he went outside," he said, never taking his eyes off the TV.

Sesshoumaru walked into the cool night air, and sniffed. He slowly began walking down the stairs and headed toward Goshinboku. He sat down under the trees branches and leaned back against the trunk.

"Following family tradition, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at his brother from one of the branches and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why don't the Higurashi's have any money?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Feeling charitable, Sesshoumaru? Thinking of donating some money to the shrine to make yourself feel better about being rich? Forget it. If Kagome ever found out, she'd kill you."

"It would be better than having her live in filth so she could try to support a family that should be doing well enough on its own."

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "You don't know anything about it, so keep your mouth shut."

"Then tell me."

He sighed. "I'd be going behind Kagome's back."

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

Inuyasha jumped down and landed without a sound next to his brother. "Look, you're right. The shrine should be doing well, even if they aren't popular anymore. Haven't you noticed someone missing in the household yet?"

"Kagome's father," Sesshoumaru realized. "Where is he?"

"Dead," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"How?"

"In the line of duty. Twenty-two years on the force and he gets killed by some punk who decided he didn't want a ticket. He was in the hospital for three days before he was pronounced dead."

"Okay, so the father died. I don't see what that has to do with their financial situation besides the fact that they would lose his income."

"Baka. Do you know how much hospitals cost nowadays?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself. "Uh…demon," he said as if it were obvious. "What do we know about hospitals?"

"Point taken. Anyway, hospital bills are not cheap. It cleaned them out in the first three months. Kagome had just joined the force, and she moved out to help out her mother. Every month, she sends half of her paycheck to her mother for shrine expenses, and another quarter of it to help with the remaining debt."

"That means she's only living on twenty-five percent of her income." He was shocked…and now felt guilty for all the times he'd ever made fun of her clothes or class.

"She's tough," Inuyasha said. "She survives and is stronger for it. She's an incredible woman."

Sesshoumaru looked sharply at Inuyasha. "Do you love her?"

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "You…you're not…you haven't started to fall for her, have you? The great Sesshoumaru is actually attracted to a human?" Inuyasha started laughing uncontrollably, and got a wicked idea. He quickly sobered up. "I would do anything for her," he said honestly. "Of course I love her."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said. He stood up and walked regally back into the house, leaving Inuyasha to finish his sentence.

"As a friend." He laughed again and jumped back into the tree. Maybe a little bit of jealousy would do Sesshoumaru good…but with Kagome…it was too much to take in. Well, they would be perfect for each other, if they both stopped being stubborn. His cool calmness made for a good contrast with her fiery spirit. And Sesshoumaru would take care of her. Inu Youkais were known for their fierce protectiveness and possessiveness, especially to their mates. If Inuyasha was playing matchmaker…the next few weeks would be fun.

His laughter filled the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked through the front door of Sesshoumaru's house with a sigh. "It's actually kinda nice to be back out here at the end of the day."

"Enjoy it now," Sesshoumaru said, throwing his keys on the table. "Tomorrow we have work."

She whirled around. "You mean we're going to the office?" He nodded. "Is it, like, the highlight of your day to tell me these things at the last minute?" He watched in amusement as she stomped up the stairs. She brushed her teeth and changed into a nightgown, all the while grumbling about stupid Inu Youkais.

She was thirsty, so she decided to go downstairs to get a bottle of water. As she stepped out of her room, she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway of Rin's bedroom, staring at his adoptive daughter as she slept. It was the first time she had ever seen his face with that kind of expression…that tenderness, softness…and it totally disarmed her.

"How did you end up adopting her?" she asked softly. He never took his eyes off Rin as he answered.

"Whenever I need some fresh air, I walk the city at night. I was walking through a neighborhood and I heard the sound of a break-in. I was going to just pass by and call the police, but I could hear the crying all the way from the street. The robber had broken in and killed the whole family except for one."

"Rin," Kagome guessed, a deep sadness in her eyes. The poor little girl!

"She was covered in the blood of her parents and brother, trying to save them, but they were already dead. She saw me, but didn't run away. When I walked into the kitchen to use their telephone, she followed me. Everywhere I went, she followed me, but never said a word. Even when I covered up her family with a sheet, she never said a word. And…she wasn't afraid of me. When the police came and tried to take her, she wouldn't let go of my leg. She still didn't say anything, just cried. I haven't been without her since. They caught the robber later that night, and he's rotting in jail right now."

"Right where he belongs," Kagome said softly.

He nodded once, his eyes hardening. "He killed her family, and only ended up with a stereo and fifty dollars. I adopted Rin a week later. She started talking again six months ago. But…she's never spoken a word about that night, and I never wanted to push her."

"She's gone through so much. She's lucky you were there for her."

He turned to her, that unreadable expression on his face again. "Don't make me out into a saint, detective," he said as he walked past her and into his bedroom.

She stared at the closed door for a long time, finally getting a better look inside the heart of the demon. Trouble was…she was beginning to think she liked what she saw a little too much.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay people, done with another chapter. I hope you liked it. Now, for reviewer responses. Oh, and if I missed anyone, I'm SO sorry. I just switched email addresses, and I had to forward myself all of my reviews from one address to the other and I don't know if I lost any. If I did, gomen, gomen!

Jin Ryu from You know, you always leave the nicest compliments ever. Really, they just brighten my day. I'm trying really hard not to put Kag/Sess together really fast, but I also need hints of attraction here and there, so thanks for your praise on that. Keep it up!

Chibes from Fluff should be coming up in a few chapters. Don't worry, Sango will either be in the next chapter or the one after. I've got big plans for her.

Pahhur: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I know I have a lot of typos, and not to make excuses, but I do a lot of my work late at night and in a hurry, and I'm too impatient to look it over. I'm going to work on it though. Thanks again.

Amori Kuwabara from Thanks so much for the review! I always like it when I can spark peoples imaginations. You're compliments really made my day, and I hope you review again!

Tangled Puppet from Ah, thanks so much! I'm trying to make everything flow really smoothly, and you're review made me think I was doing something right! I'm so glad you like it!

Angee: Ah, one of my favorite reviewers. So glad we got to talk a lot! I really hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think.

i-wish-i-was-kagome from Lol, your review made me laugh. I think anyone would need a drink after a night like that. Thanks for reviewing and do it again please?

Arcander from Ah, as always I cracked up when you review. Those mascara wands are deadly, aren't they? I hope I give little hints of Sesshoumaru's possessiveness in this chap. Review, onegai?

Fluffychick15 from Thank you and bb4n right back at you! LOL!

Kai from A Single Spark: Ah, my single spark buddy. Thanks for reviewing. It would be nice to have more reviews from that site, so I really appreciate yours. I hope you liked this chapter.

Kathleen from A Single Spark: Another single spark buddy! Yay! Thanks so much for the review. I'm going to do the whole "madly in love" ploy later…maybe with the press. (grins wickedly) Keep it up!

Anonymous from thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

Kags21 from A Single Spark: Reviewers from A Single Spark unite! (coughs) Ummm, yeah. Thank you for reviewing! I've never really thought of myself as a humorous person, so thanks for the compliment!

Kawaii Kitty from you are so sweet, and so was your review. And yes, I got your fan-tastic joke. Corny, but you cracked me up so much. My co-workers were looking at me strange. Keep it up.

Tiffany is Sesshoumaru's girl from I have a feeling I already responded to you in the last chapter. Did I? Oh well, if I respond to anyone's review for a second time…feel lucky! Thanks for the review.

Lyn from here's more for ya!

Fan of Yours from A Single Spark: thank you thank you thank you, you are so kind! I loved your compliments and I hope you review again!

Sako from Ha, thanks so much! More Miroku in the next chapter!

RubyRoseOfTheBlackBlood from It's always nice to hear from a familiar name, so thank you for the review!

InuFan05 from Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter! And you totally read my mind about the whole dance thing. I actually got that idea around chapter three. It will be in the next party chapter. Until next time…

Samari Princess458 from Thanks so much. I've gotten a lot of compliments on Kagome, so thanks for your added support of her character. I kinda like her myself (winks)

Moonwave from and anywhere else I can find her: Hiya chick! Thanks for the review, and I really hope you like this chapter!

RubyRoman from thanks for the compliments. Question: who is Janet Evanivich? You compared me to her, but I don't know her. I hope you liked this chapter!

TheBlackDemoness from Ah thanks for the nice, nice compliments. You sound so upbeat and that's great! Unfortunately, no lemons in this story. I don't think I would be able to write it. Not enough experience, if ya know what I mean?

MysticalMiko from Man, you're review was really nice and sweet. I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for the birthday wish!

Saphire Dragon from Ah I love long reviews! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday, and for thinking of singing the song. Loved the randomness of it! Lol!

Babi3 kitsun388: Okay, you're on my mailing list now, and thanks for the review!

Clavira89 from short but sweet. Thanks a bunch for it!

Kagomeandinuyasha4ever from thanks so much. I'm so glad my descriptions helped you! You always rock in my opinion!

Rach from thanks so much. Your review was sweet.

Crazy-punk-gurl from I'm glad you are liking it! I try to update as fast as I can because I know what you mean by the whole suspense thing. Review again please!

Danell from Thank you, thank you, and Sango will be making an appearance soon. Don't think I've forgotten about her! (smiles manaically)

Erik and Fae from Okay, so are you a whole split personality thing, or two separate people. Whatever you are, you rock! You had me cracking up in the office. And yes, Koga is going to get his ass kicked. (laughs again) I really hope you review again. You are really funny. Thanks again.

Anber from Yo back at you. I love it when they say yo. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the humor.

Okay guys, that's it for now. Again, if I missed anyone, I give you permission to yell at me for being stupid, okay?

Oh and I have a request for all of the guys out there. I know a lot of girls read the romance fanfics, but I really want to know if guys are reading mine. If you are male, and you like this story, please say you are a guy in your fic and why it appeals to you. If you are a guy and you don't like the fic, review anyway and tell me why you don't like it. I really want to try and make both sexes happy, so help me out okay?

One more thing: If people on could please e-mail me their reviews, I'd really appreciate it. For some reason, my reviews from that site only never show up. Thanks again.

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	8. First Day on the Job

(A/N: Okay peoples, I just put chapter seventeen up on "Sesshoumaru, a Human?" like two days ago, and no one has reviewed for it. I decided that since I get so many reviews for this story, I might as well update it as well. So, without further ado, the story goes on!)

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Seven

First Day on the Job

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-otousan!" Rin said cheerfully, joining her adoptive father at the breakfast table. Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting to her as he sipped his coffee and turned the page of his newspaper. It seemed like his stocks were going up, but so were Naraku's. He didn't even look away from the news as he heard Jaken pound on Kagome's door, yelling for her to get up. He calmly reached for the sugar as Jaken's screams echoed through the house. A door slammed, and then all was silent…

Rin began giggling as Jaken limped into the kitchen with a few noticeable bumps on his head.

"That woman is the devil," he was muttering to himself. "Satan incarnate with a gun."

A few minutes later, Kagome stumbled into the kitchen and laid her head on the table.

"Morning, Kagome-chan!" Rin chirped. Kagome lifted her head and blinked blearily at the happy, energetic, _awake_ child before her.

"Rin-chan, how can you be this hyper in the morning?" she asked, her voice husky and unused. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore it. He could fully understand how tired the detective was feeling this morning. Last night he stayed awake, tossing and turning, thinking about the very woman sitting across from him who was trying not to fall asleep again. The conversation he had overheard with her mother played over and over in his mind, as did his conversation with Inuyasha. If everyday with her brought him this much confusion and frustration, he would hate to see what he would look like by the end of the week. And it seemed like he confused her just as much as she confused him. He smirked inwardly. She had admitted that she was attracted to him last night, and he was sure to have some fun with that newfound knowledge.

The phone rang next to the table, and he picked it up, immediately frowning when he heard the voice on the other end. He wordlessly handed the phone to the sleepy detective. "It's Inuyasha."

She put the phone to her ear without lifting her head from her arms. "Yeah?...No…Sure…yes…Of course I'm awake, baka!" she said, finally sitting up straight. "I was only giving you one word answers because I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to talking to you!" Inuyasha must have apologized and said something appropriate, because suddenly her eyes softened, which caused Sesshoumaru's hand to tighten on his coffee mug. Of course…there was also the obvious love his brother and the miko shared that caused him frustration.

"So, are you ready for today?" Inuyasha was asking.

"No," she replied honestly. "I have no clue what I'm doing."

"You'll be fine. Just pay attention to your surroundings and act like a woman in love. That should be enough."

"Right." Should be enough. Her and Sesshoumaru could barely last an hour without snipping at each other…how were they supposed to last the whole day? She glanced at the TaiYoukai who was taking another sip of his coffee and calmly eating his breakfast. He seemed so cool and collected, wearing an immaculate black suit with his long hair tied back in a low ponytail, while she knew she looked horrible with her messy hair and bleary eyes.

"Well, anyway, just do your best," Inuyasha said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Miroku's starting today too."

"He is? How did he get a job at Naraku's company so soon?"

"We made him a pretty good resume, and his skills are immaculate…"

"A woman hired him, didn't she?" she said as he trailed off. She heard his chuckle.

"Yeah, for once his charm worked. He'll be working on their computer systems, and hopefully gain some information there. I'll check in later with you and make sure you haven't killed Sesshoumaru."

"Detective, get dressed," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "You are going to make me late."

She clenched her teeth. "No promises."

"Good luck, Kagome," Inuyasha said, having heard what Sesshoumaru said to her. "Put my brother on now.

"Fine," she said, and practically threw the phone at Sesshoumaru. "He wants to talk to you." With that, she grabbed an apple and stalked out of the room.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"I guess you don't like me talking to her for too long, huh?" Inuyasha said teasingly. Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched as he realized Inuyasha was right. He had become increasingly annoyed every time Kagome's laughed had reached his ears, and knowing that his brother was the one to cause it made him hurry her off the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You should know how long she takes to get ready, and I didn't want to be late on her first day."

"Did you realize that when you lie, your voice becomes more flat?"

He hung up the phone as he heard Inuyasha's laughter flow from the earpiece.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome rushed through her shower and make-up, noticing that it was easier to put on the stuff every time she did it. She opened her closet doors and looked at the multitude of suits that stared back at her. She must have stood there for a good five minutes before she burst out, "Oh, for heavens sake, it's not that hard to pick out a suit!" She closed her eyes and reached out. Plucking out the first hanger she felt, she opened her eyes and stared at the vivid red suit she had tried on at Kagura's.

"Kagura said that if you wear red, it would give you more confidence. Looks like I did a good job in picking then, because I need all of the confidence I need." She put on the suit and eyed her hair critically. What would be the easiest way to put it up without having it look trashy? She just decided to put it in a simple French braid, mentally thanking her mother for teaching her how to do it when she was a little girl. She pulled a few strands out to frame her face, and put on a pair of strappy black heels, thankfully with a lower heel than the ones she had worn to the opera. Taking one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Rin was in the foyer putting on her backpack when Kagome walked downstairs. "Wow, Kagome-chan, you look great!"

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome said, flushing lightly. Looks like she did do a good job picking the suit!

"Rin!" Jaken yelled, causing both girls to wince. "Let's go, or you'll be late!" Rin rolled her eyes at the little toad and then grinned at Kagome. "Bye!" She gave a wave, and both of them were gone, leaving her alone.

"Ready, detective?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind her, causing her to whirl around. His eyes tried not to wander over her form, but it was very difficult. He focused instead on a spot above her head, ignoring her scent as well as it drifted over him.

"I guess so," she said, looking at her feet.

He looked at her face then, and saw her insecurity. _Damn it…_

"Are you really that scared?" he asked in an offhand manner, knowing that he would either really hurt her feelings, or make her angry. He preferred the latter, and that's exactly what he got. Her head snapped up, eyes flashing.

"I'm not afraid!" she said, stomping to the door and turning to face him, one eyebrow raised as she had seen him to so many times before. "Are we going or not?" She saw him smirk, and realized that he had done that on purpose. "Mou, you're annoying!"

He just grinned mentally and joined her at the door. Waiting outside for them was a limo, and Kagome forgot all her anger with him at the sight of it. "You go in _this_ to work everyday?"

"Don't just stand there and gape, detective. Get in."

Grumbling, she did as he told her, but she couldn't keep at it long when she realized just how _big_ the limo was. She sat next to Sesshoumaru on the plush seats, and barely kept from bouncing in excitement. "This is your first time in a limo, I gather?" He said dryly.

She nodded, her eyes sparkling in wonder. He was struck by just how much he had it better than her. He took a lot of things for granted while she was acting like it was the best thing in the world to just ride in a _limo_, for Christ's sake! He just sat there, watching her for the whole ride into the city, explaining from time to time what each of the little buttons did. He was secretly proud of every smile he saw, knowing that these little things made her happy. It was the same feeling he got when he gave Rin a present, or just a word of encouragement. It was such a small thing…yet it meant the world.

Kagome was actually a little surprised at how nice Sesshoumaru was being to her. She wondered why, as he patiently explained to her how to make the sunroof go down, until a thought struck her. He was feeling pity for her. It was the only reason why at certain times during the ride, she saw his eyes soften for just a moment. He knew she never had the luxuries he had, and probably never would, so he would indulge her. The sparkle in her eyes gradually died down as she realized what an idiot she probably looked like.

He noticed her excitement ebb away and a cold hardness seep into her eyes and body, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get into character," she said aloofly, and his frown got deeper. He didn't like when she looked so different, so cold. He far preferred her fiery temper than this ice queen that was sitting across from him. He was slightly taken aback at how fast she could transition from one to the other.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sure that the fiancée of Sesshoumaru Taiinu wouldn't act the way I was just acting. I mean, it's just a limo," she said with a fake laugh. "Seeing as how we're almost there, I might as well change personas."

He silently considered her and her words as the city passed them by. If he did actually have a fiancée, would she really act like that? Cold, aloof, untouchable…he would want her to act like that, wouldn't he? Who needs a woman who would fight him tooth and nail every way, talk to him in a way that no one else would dare to, and frustrate him to no end? Certainly not him…but just as seeing her all dressed up rather than in a shirt and jean annoyed him, so did seeing her act so remote.

The limo pulled up in front of his building, and he noticed some magazine photographers and reporters there. _Vultures..._ As Japan's most successful business man, most powerful demon, and eligible bachelor, he had to live in the spotlight a certain amount of time. At times like these, he hated it.

Before he alighted from the vehicle he turned to Kagome once more. Although he knew he shouldn't, he had to tell her one thing. "You may be right in the fact that most of the people that associate with me wouldn't get so excited over little things, but I never expected you to believe in stereotypes, Kagome. You should do what you want to do, and act the way you want to act. Nothing less."

Her mouth almost gaped. He seemed to be encouraging her and chastising her at the same time. And he had called her Kagome for the first time so casually. Before she could say anything back, he took her hand and practically lifted her from the vehicle. "Smile pretty for the cameras," he murmured in her ear and kept his arm around her waist. She hadn't noticed the reporters outside the building, and she shot him a glare while she put on a bright smile.

They swiftly walked from the limo to the front door, dodging questions and comment from the reporters. Finally, Sesshoumaru stopped at the front door with Kagome beside him and turned to face the people. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Higurashi and I will be more than happy to field any questions at the end of the day. Right now, I'm afraid we have to go to work. Good day."

The door closed behind them, and Kagome let out a little sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her to the elevators, ignoring the curious stares from the receptionists there. They were both silent as the elevator carried them up to the floor that housed his office, and Kagome felt eerie when she realized the last time she had been there, it was to find out about this case. God, what would happen to her this time? The doors opened to reveal that Sesshoumaru's secretary was already there and waiting for orders. Kagome was quickly introduced to Shiori and Sesshoumaru requested that she show Kagome around the building to get herself situated. Shiori thought that this was a wonderful idea and immediately grabbed poor Kagome's arm and dragged her off.

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled at the shocked and panicked look on Kagome's face before he became serious and walked into his office. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu, come up here. There is something we need to discuss."

Both guards were in his office less than two minutes later and staring at their boss expectantly. Sesshoumaru sighed as he thought about how to begin. "I'm sure you've heard the news of my recent engagement to Ms. Higurashi."

"Yes, sir," Bankotsu said respectfully. Jakotsu sighed dramatically. "I think it's great. You've been alone for so long, Sesshoumaru. I was always wondering why you never took a mate. I mean, after all, you're to _die_ for and-" He shut up as Bankotsu nudged him sharply in the side. "I mean, congratulations, sir."

"It's not real," Sesshoumaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ms. Higurashi is a Detective with the Tokyo police and is conducting an investigation against Naraku, and her association with me is just a cover so she can gain information."

"A detective?" Bankotsu said.

"Wait," Jakotsu exclaimed. "Was she the woman that came in with your adorable brother last week?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said. "She's here today under the guise of learning the business. Keep an eye on her and make sure no one harasses her, and help her in anyway you can."

"Of course, sir." Bankotsu said, but Jakotsu just had a thoughtful expression on his face.

The door suddenly slammed open, and Kagome barged in without noticing the two other men. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, I swear to Kami if I have to deal with another perky person this early in the morning, I'll-" She noticed the two men looking at her in shock, and cut herself off. Sesshoumaru smirked as she tried to look innocent. "I mean, why didn't you tell me we had guests?"

"You didn't ask, dear," he said, before he chuckled. "Do not worry, Detective. These two are in charge of security, and I told them to help in any way they could with the investigation."

"Oh," Kagome said, sounding dumb. "Well, you could have told me you were going to tell them." She walked up to Bankotsu, holding out a hand. "I'm Detective Kagome Higurashi. I believe we met last week."

"Yes," Bankotsu said, taking her delicate hand in his. "My name is Bankotsu."

"My name is Jakotsu," the other one said, holding out a hand. Kagome took his hand, and looked at him in confusion when he said, "Forgive me."

"For wha-" she started to say, but he took the arm he still had a hold of and twisted it behind her back and put an arm to her throat. Out of pure instinct, Kagome kicked her heel back to hit him in between the legs, and brought her elbow up to his temple. Using the momentum of that hit, she hooked her leg around his and pushed him back. In one smooth motion, she had her gun pulled out of her back holster and pointed it at his head, the whole encounter lasting two seconds.

"Okay, you pass!" the man on the floor said brightly, causing Kagome to look at him like he was crazy.

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

The man named Jakotsu got up slowly as Kagome followed him cautiously with her gun. Sesshoumaru never said a word, keeping his eyes narrowed on Jakotsu.

"You said she was a detective, trying to nap Naraku. All of us knows how powerful he is, and I just wanted to see if she could handle herself." Kagome looked at him intensly, judging his words. Finally she lowered her gun, and put it back in the holster.

"Think you could have found a better way to do it?" she asked dryly. Jakotsu grinned sheepishly.

"The only way was to catch you off guard."

"Did I meet your expectations?"

He rolled his jaw and winced. "Yeah, that's a nasty kick you have too."

"Thanks," she said grinning. "I think you're going to have a black eye. I saw a refridgerator in the break room on my tour. Let's go get you some ice." She led the way out of the room with Jakotsu happily following her.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," Bankotsu said, looking embarrassed. "You know how Jakotsu can get."

"I know," Sesshoumaru said. "Leave now." Bakotsu hurried to comply, knowing the only reason why Jakotsu wasn't dead at the moment full of Sesshoumaru's poison is because Sesshoumaru trusted them.

Sesshoumaru stared at his closed door and let out a deep breath. He knew his men would never turn against him, but that one moment when Kagome was vulnerable…he almost lost it. He started to stand up to pace the room and wait until Kagome returned, but looked down in surprise. In his desk, there were ten deep gouges in the wood…claw marks he made to stop himself from ripping out Jakotsu's throat.

_Damn_…he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku walked cheerily into Naraku's building and whistled low. Not in admiration of the extravagant lobby, or the sheer size of the room…but by the fact that it was almost completely occupied by women. _I love my job_, he thought. He walked right up to the receptionist there and gave her a charming smile. "Excuse me, miss. It's my first day here, and I'm a little lost."

"What's your name, sir?" she asked, never looking up from her computer. Miroku frowned. Obviously, she wasn't interested. He grabbed her hand and held it up to his lips, smiling devilishly. "Miroku."

She snatched her hand back with a glare and typed something on her computer. "Go up to the 42nd level and meet a woman named Sango. She's to be supervising you."

"Thank you," he said, knowing a lost cause was a lost cause. That lady was definitely a lost cause. But maybe this Sango woman wasn't. He joined a crowded elevator and stood still as the doors closed. An attractive young woman with dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail stood in front of him, and he smiled. Her suit fit her perfectly, filling all the right curves on her seemingly very athletic body. He grinned as he got an idea. The elevator began to move, causing everyone to adjust their balance for the split second. Using a trick he had used a million times before, he lost his balance enough to "accidently" touch her derriere.

She was smarter than he thought however, because when the elevator stopped on his floor, she "accidently" lost her balance enough to stomp her foot on his toe, causing him to miss getting off. It was embarrassing enough having to ride back down one floor, with everyone looking at him hopping up and down on one foot. Finally, he was able to get off on the appropriate floor and talk to the receptionist there.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Miss Sango," he said. The woman pointed him down the hall.

"Her office is the fourth to your left," she said, and turned back to her work. He silently followed her directions and knocked on the appropriate door.

"Come in," a feminine voice answered, and Miroku opened the door.

"You!" Both exclaimed at the same time, the woman with a scowl and Miroku with a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You are Sango, I presume?" he said, and waited for her to nod warily. "I'm Miroku. I just got hired to work here."

She stared at him. "You're the one here to work on computers?"

He nodded. "Well this is just great," she said, standing up and gathering her papers. She looked him up and down before she sighed. "I guess I should show you around then."

"Here, let me get the door for you," he said, opening it gallantly and allowing her to pass before him. He followed her every move with his eyes, but she whirled on him before he could get a good look. His startled eyes met her blazing ones. _She looks pretty in pink eyeliner_…he thought before she began to speak.

"Listen, buddy, I know what you're trying to pull, so no funny stuff all right?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miss Sango," he said, and watched with a smile on his face as she huffed off ahead of him.

_I _really_ love my job…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Who knew that being so bored could make you so tired? It was almost the end of the day, and all Kagome had done was listen to Sesshoumaru as he made phone calls and worked on his computer. No meetings had been scheduled for that day, and there was nothing for her to do except establish her cover. That meant that whenver she was outside of the office with Sesshoumaru, she had to act like a loving fiancé, and that was hard enough considering that the man drove her crazy. The only fun she had had that day was lunch with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru had other matters to attend to and wasn't able to join them, but they kept her entertained enough, causing her to constantly laugh at Jakotsu's antics.

But now, she was ready to go home…back to Sesshoumaru's home. She sighed from her place on the small couch in his office and dragged herself up to go get a drink of water from the break room. Sesshoumaru barely looked up from his paperwork as she went. The break room was empty as she got a glass from the cupboards and turned on the tab. She finished half the glass before she turned around, and nearly dropped it.

"You!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe bringing the detective here was a bad idea. Or, maybe he should actually give her something to do during the day, that way he wouldn't be trapped in the office with her scent teasing his senses until he was about to go batty. Damned woman couldn't even leave him alone while she was gone! No, even thoughts of her still remained after she left. He had barely been able to concentrate on his work with her right there.

He was tired, and it was a few minutes until it was time to go home, so he stood up to gather his "fiancée". He paused as a scent hit him, and caused him to nearly growl.

"Kouga."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed, and the wolf demon grinned.

"You remember my name, I'm touched."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work here, remember?" he said, walking towards her. "What I didn't know was that you were going to be working here." He grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. "I'm glad I came to work today."

Kagome started to feel really uneasy. This guy couldn't take a hint, even after Sesshoumaru had talked to him. Why did he have to come now, towards the end of the day. He was probably afraid to face Sesshoumaru until the last moment. Suddenly, she relaxed, causing him to look at her with slight surprise.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru is really glad you came to work today too," Kagome said sweetly. "Right, darling?" Kouga turned slightly pale and whirled around to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, frowning.

"Wolf," he said in a voice that even Kagome had never heard him use. "Remove your hands from her person before I remove them for you."

Kouga dropped her hands as if they burned him and Kagome walked calmly to Sesshoumaru. He seemed really tense and angry, and she didn't want to do anything that ticked him off. "Kagome?" he said, almost making her jump. "If you have anything you want to bring with you home, go get it. We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay," she said, touching his arm reassuringly as she passed him. She didn't know why, but she felt like it would calm him down.

It did…a little. Sesshoumaru turned back to Kouga. Kouga tried to stand up straight, but failed. Touching another youkai's woman was bad enough, but for the Inu clan, it was one of the worst crimes. Kouga couldn't seem to help it though…he just seemed to be drawn to Kagome. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Why did Sesshoumaru get to see her first?_ He looked back at the TaiYoukai, wondering what was going to happen. Sesshoumaru just growled once at him, causing him to jump, and then walked slowly out of the room. Kouga followed a few minutes later, having to calm himself down.

_I do believe I've just been warned_…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, another one bites the dust. I got 40 reviews from last chapter…let's see if we can beat that! Go team! (okay, I'm just a little tired.) Anyway I'm doing a little poll thingy about this story, so (ahem) **ATTENTION ALL READERS! WHEN YOU REVIEW, AND PLEASE, ALL OF YOU REVIEW, TELL ME IF YOU ARE A BOY OR A GIRL. I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW MANY GUYS ARE READING THIS COMPARED TO GIRL. AND, TELL ME (AS A GUY, OR AS A GIRL) WHAT APPEALS TO YOU ABOUT THE STORY? THIS WILL HELP ME WRITE LATER CHAPTERS, SO I NEED INPUT PEOPLE!**

Okay, and as another reminder, those on please e-mail me reviews. The site is being a ditz and not showing me my reviews properly. Just title it, "Fanfic" or something like that, and I will reply to you. My e-mail address is: thanks a whole bunch to whoever reviewed on A Single Spark. You guys rock.

Reviewer responses:

YukiKaza from No, I decided to not have Kagura work for Naraku in this story. She always ends up betraying someone in all the other fanfics, and I want her to just be Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friend in this one. She also provided comic relief. Thanks for the review, and I hope I answered your question! Review again!

LtSonya from A Single Spark: Thank you, I really tried to bring a lot of emotions into the last chapter and thank you for noticing it. Please review again!

Enchanting Breeze from A Single Spark: Thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!

REDEYES from I don't know how far I'm going to make him go to win her love. Sesshoumaru is a difficult character, to analyze and to write about. I hope I meet everyone's expectations.

Fan of Yours from You are so becoming one of my favorite reviewers! Thank you so much for your compliments. When someone tells me that they almost cried, that means I did my job. I tried to keep everyone in character, but it's really hard, but I'm so happy you noticed that. Please review again, my friend!

Kjinuyasha from thank you, and Luv Ya back at you! LOL!

Kagomeandinuyasha4ever from Hola! Thank you for your long review, they are my favorites. I hope I made things a little clearer of what Sesshoumaru was thinking for you. I'm glad you like the way the characters are acting. Thanks again, and review again!

Amy from A Single Spark: thanks for your review. Short but sweet.

Fairie Mistress from Thank you and YOU rock for reviewing. Do it again!

Erik and Fae from You are becoming a favorite of mine just because of your personality, or personalities I should say. I hope the scene with Kouga made you laugh. I'm also glad I got your identities cleared up. Review again!

Leena-Faye from thank you, thank you, thank you.

Justified Justification from Ha, I like your name! thank you so much for your wonderful comments. You made me feel better about myself as a writer. Thanks again and please review again.

Theblackdemoness: Hiya. Thank you for being so understanding about the lemons thing. I don't know how much citrus I would be comfortable writing, but I'll do my best!

Angee: As always, I always love your reviews. Talk to you soon!

Sammy from A Single Spark: You're comments had me cracking up! I hope I delivered!

Fluffychick15 from Yes, I did have a good fourth of July, thanks for asking. I hope you liked this chapter!

Gopher2806 from You know, my roommate was actually reading those books, and she said they were really good. It's always nice to be compared to an actual author, so I thank you a bunch!

Esie from A Single Spark: thank you for your review, short and sweet!

Ringurl107 from I have no clue when Naraku is going to make his move, but I think it will be soon. Yeah, Inuyasha is going to have a lot of fun being matchmaker…(grins evilly)

Evableau: thank you for your review, and here are the answers to your questions:

1. Will you address why Inuyasha only love Kagome as a friend?

I didn't have a set reason in mind, but I figure it's because she accepted him for who he is, and he will love her forever because of that.

2. Will you bring back Kouga, but in a better light, to spice things up? So far, he's the only one that has managed to make Sess jealous in a "stay away from her, she's mine" kinda way!

Yeah, I know, but I love Sess in that mode. I will try to make him into better of a good guy!

3. Is Naraku involved in the death of Kagome's dad?

No, he's not. Maybe I'm just lazy, but it's too hard to try and fit him into that. Thanks for the review!

Pimp Troyce from Man, your review was awesome. So much encouragement and compliments. From the bottom of my heart, thank you SO much!

Lyn from okay, thanks for the review!

Moonwave: Hiya girlie! Thank you for your review (both of them). You're review for this story was really funny. I was cracking up at work!

Good! From thanks for the review!

Secret Goddess of the Moon from I don't care how short reviews are, I just like getting them! Thank you for yours!

Ness from A Single Spark: Thank you for your review! Review again!

Falling Tenshi from I hope you got my review for your story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do it again!

Roses Petal from Thank you for telling me the correct name and how to spell it. Your review was really nice, too! Please update again!

Kawaiikitty from I won't give up on this story, don't worry. It's my favorite!

Kathleen from A Single Spark: You know, I started thinking about the workers comp after I updated last time, but I don't know a lot about that stuff. If you have any suggestions on how to make that fit, please tell me! Thank you for your review!

Wilby from A Single Spark: Thank you so much! As I've said before, Sesshoumaru is the hardest to keep in character, and I know I slip sometimes. Thanks for your review!

Arcander from Good god, you made me laugh so hard! Do it again, do it again! Just joking…I think. Anyway, thanks for cheering me up with that review. I think Sesshoumaru likes Ice cream, but in future chapters, I'm going to have something happen that makes him dislike it very, very much. Mwuahahahahaah!

Amori Kuwabara from Thank you so much, your review was nice and long! I have a lot of ideas about this story, and I thank you that you like it so much that you review. Keep it up!

Jin Ryu from Yeah, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's fight was just over tetsusaiga. And thank you so much for your compliments, they really pump me up. I write in my spare time, whenever I can. I work 10 hours a day, so it's kind of hard to keep up, but I know that I HATE it when authors update months later, and I don't want to be like that. Thanks again!

Crazy-punk-gurl from thank you, thank you. I know, with Sesshoumaru being jealous and Inu playing matchmaker, I think I put too much on our poor Kagome. But, she's a tough girl, she can handle it. Thanks again!

Mistress Maru: Hiya lady! Thanks for reviewing. I had fun the other night! Hope to do it again sometime. Thanks for your compliments about the characters…I try, I really do. LOL! Review again please!

Midoriko-chan from thanks for the review, and I hope you review again!

Okay, ladies and gents, don't forget to participate in my poll, and until next time…

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	9. Ring, what Ring?

(A/N: Okay, okay, don't kill me for being away for so long. This chapter was being a bitch, and I got really frustrated with it, so I had to leave it alone for a few days. Plus, I had to finish my other story, "Sesshoumaru, a Human?" first, and then I had to move back to college…whew, I was busy. But now, I am back and ready for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

_Ring, what ring?_

The ride down the elevator was silent, and Kagome kept stealing glances at the tense TaiYoukai that stood next to her. He seemed to be in a really bad mood, more so than usual, and she didn't know why. She had a feeling it had something to do with that demon Kouga because he wasn't this tense until after their little run-in.

She leaned against the wall, taking pressure off her aching feet. Hells were the devil, even worse than mascara, and they were starting to take a toll on the arches of her feet.

_If Sesshoumaru doesn't like Kouga,_ she naively thought while absently massaging her feet, _then why the hell does he work with the dumbass?_

If only Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru actually did like Kouga, or at least respected him as a fellow youkai. He was strong and smart, despite his arrogance. It was when he started to move in on another youkai's, specifically the TaiYoukai's, mate. His hands clenched as he thought of how close Kouga had gotten to Kagome, after he had clearly warned the wolf away.

His eyes slid towards the oblivious miko. She had no idea she was the cause of so much trouble.

_Of course, she shouldn't be so much trouble in the first place,_ he thought, frustrated.

_Kouga should know not to get close to a claimed mate,_ his less civilized side argued. The demon side of him didn't mind the little "arrangement" between Kagome and him. This side of him knew that he was attracted to the miko, at least physically, and didn't give a damn about it.

_However, she is not our mate, claimed or otherwise,_ he corrected himself and mentally sighed at the obvious absurdness of arguing with his "other half". It wasn't as if he were two different people. He just had a slightly darker side to him that was his demon side, and his refined side needed to keep a firm grip on the leash, no pun intended. He found himself having to grip that leash harder and harder when it came to the little detective and Kouga.

The elevator stopped and Kagome groaned at the thought of taking another step. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, giving her support, and she shot a surprised and grateful glance at Sesshoumaru. He wasn't looking at her, though. She followed his gaze to the door of the building and her spirits went down when she saw all of the reporters crowding around the door. Of course he wasn't touching her out of free will, she though cynically. It was all a show. They were the happy couple in love, completely happy and carefree. She was faintly surprised at the little flutter of disappointment that touched her senses as she reminded herself it was all an act.

She glanced back at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction, but he just looked faintly bored. But she could tell he was annoyed by the hard glint in his eyes. "Are they always there?" she asked him, forgetting her little self-pity party.

He let out an almost inaudible sigh. "They're like vultures. There are more here tonight though, I suspect, because of you."

Sure enough, as soon as the doors opened they were bombarded with questions coming from every direction.

_Mr. Taiinu, is this your new fiancé?_

_When is the wedding?_

_How did you two meet?_

Sesshoumaru answered the questions he could as patiently as possible, his arm sliding from Kagome's waist to grip her hand. It was a good thing that he was good at improvising, otherwise he would be stuck on a few questions and their cover would be blown. It wasn't until he was about to excuse them from the mob when he ran into a little problem.

_Where's the ring?_

Kagome froze and even Sesshoumaru tensed. Ring, what ring? Shit, an engagement ring! Kagome located the source of the question and found that a very attractive woman had asked the question. She was now looking at the uncomfortable couple with a glimpse of triumph in her eyes. Obviously, she was one of the multitude of women who were upset over the sudden engagement of Japan's most powerful and richest demon.

And now the rest of the reporters were silent, waiting for an answer just as anxiously. Kagome's mind went blank…she had completely forgotten she had even needed a ring. Some bride she was!

Sesshoumaru thought quickly and answered smoothly, "Kagome will be receiving my mother's ring, which we are still waiting to be sent to us. We should have it soon."

The women in the crowd sighed at the romantic thought of the TaiYoukai giving the woman he loved his mother's ring. Kagome could barely keep the surprise and amusement off of her face.

_Came up with that one quickly, didn't you Sesshy-boy?_

Dodging the rest of the questions, he pulled her by her hand to the waiting limo and slipped them both inside. She moaned with pleasure at the feeling of being able to kick off her heels and sit back.

Sesshoumaru watched her completely unwind with a slight smirk of amusement. First she took off her heels and massaged the arches of her feet and then unbuttoned her suit coat. After she tossed that aside, she flopped on her back on the limo seat, almost completely horizontal and closed her eyes. Moments passed, and he realized he was staring at her.

_Get a grip on yourself!_ he mentally yelled, and looked away from her with a frown. The woman was becoming more trouble that she was worth, and he didn't have a clue in hell as to why he was reacting the way he was. Almost like she really was his mate…and what the hell was up with the feeling he got whenever he thought of her like that. Even imagining that this whole fiasco wasn't a charade and that she was riding home with him after a long days work, truly loving him and caring for him made him feel a curious warmth somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. Only Rin had ever made him feel that comfort, and it disturbed him greatly that a loud-mouthed, opinionated, rough natured detective caused him to feel the same.

_Maybe it's because my demon side doesn't know any better and thinks she really is our mate…that would explain the possessiveness, the protectiveness, the…small affection I feel for her. She is amusing, beautiful, able to handle herself…wait, don't try and start making excuses to keep her! Life is already difficult enough…_It was time to get his mind off of her, or at least thinking these dangerous thoughts. _Why, though? It's obvious from her conversations with her mother, and the look she gets in her eyes when she looks at you sometimes that she is attracted as well…keeping her might not be such a bad idea._

He pondered this in his mind. If anything else, there seemed to be a mutual physical attraction, and ever since she had heard Rin's story, she seemed to look at him in a different light…almost as if she respected him.

He shook his head mentally again. _Enough! If she's starting to feel something more for me as well, I'll just have to do something to change that._ He ignored the slight pang of dread that clenched around him as he prepared for what he was about to do. But, things were starting to become muddled on his side when he thought of the miko, and if it was the same for her, it was best to stop it now before things got worse.

"Miko," he intoned, almost making her jump for breaking the silence.

"Youkai," she replied, mimicking his deep voice and smiling to herself when she heard another slight sigh from him.

"Detective Higurashi," he addressed her properly this time. "I would appreciate it if you avoid Kouga from now on."

She snorted in amusement. "No worries there, Sesshoumaru. It would be my pleasure to stay away from him." She opened her eyes and glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "However, I didn't know you cared so much for my welfare."

He steeled himself for what he was about to say. "No, it's just that if you hang all over every available man or demon, people are going to perceive you as a whore, and that would ruin our cover, not to mention my reputation."

His sharp hearing caught her ever so slight gasp, and she sat up from her position, looking at him incredulously.

"You're joking, right? I wasn't hanging all over him, _he_ came to _me_!"

He forced himself to raise a mocking eyebrow, not liking the way she was looking at him. He was expecting the anger, yes, but she was also radiating hurt, and it made him feel a small pang of guilt. _It must be done_, he thought.

"Really? Because from where I was standing…"

She gaped at him. "You don't really think I'm like that, do you?"

His voice was cold, distant. "How can you expect me to give you an honest answer, detective?" he said, stressing the last word. "I've hardly known you more than a week. I have no clue what kind of woman you are or where your…interests lie."

She felt like she had been slapped. You could call her a bitch, and she would accept it gladly. You could call her bad-tempered, and she would agree whole-heartedly. But to insinuate that she was a loose whore…she couldn't believe he was talking to her like that. Right when she was starting to actually like the guy…okay, her feelings were a bit strong for _like_, but right when she was starting to feel something for him, he had to go and ruin it. In the worst way possible. She wasn't so much angry as she was…wounded. She hadn't felt like that for a long, long time because she always shielded herself from it, and now that it was back, she hated it. She wasn't going to stand for it…

He silently watched the myriad of emotions flit across her face, cursing himself on the inside. Okay, maybe what he insinuated was a bit harsh, but it was necessary. To keep them both from doing something that they would regret later.

Suddenly, he found himself having to duck out of the way as a flying object soared over his head. His eyes widened in slight shock as she picked up her other shoe from the ground and prepared to hurl it at him.

"What the hell-" he started to say, but had to quickly duck out of the way again as the heel from her other shoe barely missed clipping him on the ear. He leveled her with a cold glare, but was more astonished than anything else.

She glared back at him, seeming to fuel all of her hurt into anger. Her breath heaving, her eyes blazing, she looked like a hellcat with her claws bared ready to rip into him, and he had to ruthlessly smother the attraction he felt for her once again. But, damn if he didn't want to grab her and kiss all of the anger out of her right then until she was melting in his arms.

But then, all of the fight seemed to seep out of her and her eyes grew cold. She gave him a haughty, distant look that could match his own and he realized that she was turning back into the ice queen he hated so much…mostly because it reminded him of him.

Her voice was just as frigid as her face when she calmly and quietly told him, "You are a bastard."

_I know_, he thought, but kept his mask in place.

She continued to speak in a professional voice that reminded him yet again that this whole charade was a criminal investigation, and she was in charge of it. "Make no mistake that I will not do anything that will jeapordize this investigation or our cover, including making it seem like I am a whore."

They had arrived at Sesshoumaru's property by now, and the limo door opened. She shot him one last look that was meant to be haughty, but only ended up making him feel like he had kicked a defenseless animal.

"Don't ever make an insinuation about my character again," she said, her voice only trembling a little at the end. "I won't stand for it."

With that, she stepped out of the limo and padded, barefoot still, into the house leaving him in the limo.

It seems he had accomplished what he set out to do…he had pushed her away.

Why didn't the thought seem as appealing as before?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku sighed and stretched his arms way above his head at his desk. He was so bored. It was his job to find viruses in the computer system and delete them while at the same time trying to dig up dirt on Naraku, and while the first task kept him busy, there was no time to fit in some snooping. He tapped his pencil against his mouse pad and glanced around.

He smiled as he caught sight of his supervisor. Interestingly enough his cubical was in such a position that he could directly look into her office whenever he wanted to.

_Sango…_He brought his pencil up and chewed on the eraser thoughtfully. It was a bit of surprise to him that she was the first woman in a long time to hold his interest for more than a few hours. It was a little bit disconcerting how she popped into his thoughts throughout the day. Of course that was probably because every time he looked up, he was met with the vision of her working at her desk. He found it hard to keep working.

Just then she looked up from her desk and saw him watching her. He saw a slight blush cross her cheeks at his attention and slowly got up from her desk. For a moment he thought she was going to step out of her office to speak to him, but she grabbed the blinds instead and snapped them close. He grinned and stood up.

He sneaked close to the office, intending to poke his head in and tease her some more when he heard the phone ring from the inside. Thinking it would be rude to interrupt, he waited patiently outside the door, hearing her sweet voice coming from within.

Suddenly he froze.

"Naraku is setting his sights on the Kuromono property," he heard her voice come through the door, and if he was a wolf, his ears would have perked up. An opportunity to spy had come along after all…he frowned. Sango wasn't exactly the source he expected though. He shook off his slight disappointment at the thought of that as he listened againg.

"No," she was saying. "I overheard him talking to Hakudoushi as I passed his office…He seems to be extremely frustrated by their lack of interest in his offers. We'll just have to see what happens…I'll keep you posted."

He heard the phone hang up and immediately knocked on the door. "Come in," she called, and looked at him curiously. She saw his charming smile go in place and fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was a handsome one all right, but his ego needed some working on. As well as his pick-up lines…not to mention his hands and his annoying tendency to stare at her…and the frightfully embarrassing way he made her blush. She mentally sighed and prepared to hear a load of rubbish come out of his mouth.

"I'm heading home for the night," he informed her, and his grin got a little more wicked. "Care to join me?" At her leveled glare he hurried on. "Dinner…for dinner, I mean. What do you say?"

"No thanks," she said airily, trying to ignore the way her heart was beating a mile a minute from his smile.

He shot her a cute pout, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow, right?" He smiled as she gave a small giggle, looking surprised at herself. He waved good-bye and went back to his cubical to gather his things. She left her office a few moments later, and since he was never one to waste an opportunity, he quickly slipped in. He went immediately to her phone and hit the redial button, mouth dropping open in shock at what he saw. Realizing that she would be back any second, he stealthily left the office and gathered up his things.

He desperately needed to talk to Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay guys, that's it for tonight. I'm sorry it's just a short, probably boring chapter, but since it was giving me so much trouble, I decided to end it. Hope you're not too mad. Oh, and for anyone who is interested, I also write original pieces of work as well as fanfiction, and I recently began posting one of my stories on a site called If you want to check it out, my penname there is TheAuthoressMujitsu. I'd appreciate it. Okay, on to reviewer responses…

IYGU: I'm soooooo sorry this chapter took me forever to get out, but then I got your e-mail and decided to work on it. Thanks for your encouragement and everything!

Jin Ryu: AWWWW, don't cry, here's the next chapter!

Dragon Huntress: Thanks for your review!

Fluffy Li: HAH! You're review was great! It was long too, that's what I love about it. No worries about not reviewing lately, at least you did review now, so I'm extremely happy. (glomps fluffy li) Ja ne!

Rawhead and Bloody Bones: Thanks for your suggestions. I don't know how steamy I'm going to make this story. I know there are going to be no lemons, but your suggestions gave me some ideas for some citrus in there! Thanks for the compliments about Kag and Rin. I kinda wanted to highlight their relationship in that one chapter. Thanks for the review!

Redeyes: Thank you, thank you. I don't think I'm going to have Sess kill Kouga, but he might come pretty close. (winks)

Fan of Yours: I am so starting to look forward to your reviews. They are nice and long and awesome! I know what you mean about the whole daydreaming thing. That's how I get ideas for this story. I think about what I wish would happen to me, and make it happen to Kagome instead. Of course, with this chapter, I felt so bad for Kag and Sess because he hurt her feelings…alas…

Midoriko2000: Thanks for your review and your input!

KawaiiKitty: Thanks a bunch!

Night Sins: (laughs) Yes, I do believe there was a little bit of tension in that break room!

Captain Starseeker: Aw, that was an awesome review. I'll see what I can do about the Rin thing, ok? I'll try and update sooner from now on.

Lilfrozenfire: Thank you, thank you, I love Jakotsu in this fic too. You'll see him more later on to bring in some humor.

Jadefeather: Thanks for the compliment about updating. I'm afraid I've grown a little lax in my duties, but I will try harder from now on!

RubyRoseOfTheBlackBlood: Thanks for the review!

Kuramasmate4life: Thanks, I always love new readers. I hope you liked this chapter!

Sesshoumaru's: Wow, I'm so glad I made you laugh. As I've said to other reviewers, I've never really thought of myself as funny, so it always makes me happy when I've made someone laugh!

TheBlackDemoness: ohh, well he wasn't so nice to her in this chapter, but I'll see what I can do to make them make up.

AngelWings: Wow, all the way from Germany? That's so cool! I'm glad you like the fic!

Ruth: Yes, me and my cliffies. Gotta love them! Shippou is at least 21 in this fic because he is a rookie cop, and no, I have not forgotten about him. He will make an appearance later in the story. I'm sorry I had to leave you on another cliffie! (laughs while dodging rotten fruit)

Kagomeandinuyasha4ever: Kagome in the morning is definitely inspired by how I act in the morning. Mess with me and you die if I haven't had enough sleep! Thanks so much for that last review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Kagomesdance: Aww, so sweet! Thank you!

IslandPrincess: Thanks so much!

Crazy-punk-gurl: I think I'll leave Sess in the dark a little bit longer about Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship. (laughs evilly) thanks for the review!

Cuttie-blossom: ohhh, their first kiss is definitely going to be…interesting. Ha! Thanks for the review!

Sesshoumarus Chix: Thank you bunches!

Localsamurai: Thanks for your review! I hope you keep reading!

I nonexistent: oh, I do believe that I loved your review! Lol!

Gizmo: Why thank you! I do try my best to be entertaining!

Kathleen: No, Kagome will have something to do eventually. I just haven't thought of what yet. Thanks for your suggestions and your reviews!

Demongurl-11: Thank you. I have noticed as well that a lot of Sess/Kag fic have that same plot too. I don't mind reading them as long as they are well written and get a little more original as the story goes on. I do try to be one of a kind.

Deirdre: Oh man, I was busting up when I read your review at work! Mud wrestling, hm? (thinks hard with a gleeful look on her face) Maybe not to that extent but I'll see what I can work out!

Erik and Fae: Very nice review…It made me VERY proud. Let me venture a guess and say you don't like Kouga? Oh, and if you want the "Sound Of Music" It's on my video shelf. LOL!

Anber: Thank you, I try to work hard to let everyone be able to visualize what's happening. It's very hard.

D.A.: Thanks for your review!

Arcander: Yay, I like two reviews! Thanks so much for them. I look forward to yours a lot as well. Kawaii-ness is good, ne? You're getting closer with the whole ice-cream thing. And yes, you made me crack up again. I swear, my coworkers think I'm crazy…

Blood Red Moon: thanks a lot for taking time to review!

Demon13o: Hmmm, let me guess and say you don't like Kouga either? LOL!

Kayasuri-n: I wasn't really thinking about bringing Kikyo back in. She was originally there to establish the fact that Kag and Inu had nothing going on between them. Hmmm, but maybe I will bring her back…we'll see. Thanks for your review!

Lyn: ok.

K.A.W: Thanks for your review!

Fairie Mistress: I think a lot of girls like the overprotectiveness of Sess. It's always fun to write about as well. Thanks for the review!

Biancaharl: Why thank you very much for your review. It made me feel very happy, and I hope I haven't disappointed you on this chapter!

Angeline: Thanks for your review! It was very energetic!

Babi3: I'm so sorry! You are now on my update list, I swear!

LtSonya: I liked the limo scene too, and I'm glad you like the way I balance Sess. I'm trying not to let things move too fast between them!

Kitsune Ninja: Wow, I do believe you gave me one of the most nicest reviews ever. I thank you bunches for it!

Ness: Soon, very soon will our Sesshoumaru have to fess up his feelings. At least he knows he's physically attracted to her.

Vulcana: I know your penname sounds familiar. Maybe I have read one of your fics…(shrugs) In any case, thanks a lot for the review!

Forgotten Lake: Thank you so much for your encouraging and long review. I loved it, and I hope you review again!

Okay, I think that's everyone. I got at least 50 reviews there, so that's awesome. YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyway, big thanks to everyone who voted on my poll. It seems that a lot of girls are interested in this story, which is kinda disappointing because I wanted to appeal to both sexes. If any of you ladies out there have guys friends who like Inuyasha fanfic, tell them to read this story! Okay, I'm really tired now, and I will say good-night to you all!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	10. Always Expect the Unexpected

(A/N: Hee, hee, it seems like the majority of you now believe that Sesshoumaru is a complete asshole…well, good. That's what I wanted him to seem like the last chapter, but I'll see what I can do to remedy that this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!)

Disclaimer: I don't own him. That's just the sad truth.

Chapter Eight

Always Expect the Unexpected

_**Ring….**_

_**Ring…**_

Kagome heard the phone ring from downstairs and shortly heard footsteps coming towards her door. She hurriedly wiped her tears off of her cheeks and gave herself a once-over in the mirror to make sure it didn't look like she was crying. She sneered at her own reflection before she heard the knock on her door. She was slightly surprised to open it just to see Sesshoumaru silently holding the phone out to her.

She took it without a word while he leaned against her doorway, watching her with those unsettling golden eyes. She completely ignored him as she spoke to whoever was on the phone for several moments.

His eyes narrowed on her. True, he expected her to be pissed off at him, but he hated to be ignored. There are only a few times in his life where he had dreaded something, and coming upstairs to bring her the phone was one of them. He could smell her tears from halfway up the staircase, and he knew that if he actually saw her tears, he would give in to the idiotic, overwhelming urge to apologize to her for what he said. Relief actually flowed through him when he saw her face free of tear tracks. Sure, her eyes were red, puffy, and glassy, but as long as she wasn't actually still crying, he was happy. For some reason though, he suspected that the proud detective would never let him witness her tears, for which he was grateful, and oddly enough disappointed in. She wouldn't ever let him see her true side…

_God Damn it, this woman is confusing the hell out of me!_ He thought, exasperated. He didn't want her to open up to him, didn't want anything to do with her. He could care less what she thought or felt, or if she confided anything in him. _Yeah, well you made sure she NEVER would anyway today, genius_, a voice inside of him said, and he growled low in his throat by how conflicted he felt.

Kagome glanced at him briefly and looked away, ignoring him once again. She said a few "uh-huh's" over the phone before hanging up. "Inuyasha wants us to meet him at the station," she said tonelessly and brushed past him down the stairs. He glanced at her retreating back and growled mentally this time. He never had a female give him so much trouble before, and in such a short amount of time! It was maddening. In more of a bad mood than he had ever been in before, he followed her down the stairs and passed her in the foyer, stalking out to his car and starting it up with a roar, waiting for her to join him.

The ride to the station was the most tense and awkward ride of their lives. Both were extremely angry, one was hurt, and one was greatly confused. He didn't know how to talk to her now, told himself he didn't have an interest anyway, and she refused to talk to him, so they kept silent.

As soon as they stepped through the station doors, Kagome took in a deep breath. She had missed this place; missed the excitement in the air as someone got a new lead to chase, missed the smell of old coffee and cheap perfume from the stray prostitutes, missed…the _electricity_ of the room. This was where she belonged…not in some ritzy office pretending to be someone that she wasn't.

Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose slightly as the smells of the place reached his heightened senses. He glanced at the detective beside him and knew that she was relaxed now. He spotted Inuyasha waving down the hall and silently walked to his half-brother, who was joined by a younger looking kitsune demon with bright red hair.

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed, happiness evident in her voice. "How've things been here?"

The fox rolled his eyes. "Kagome, how could you stand to work with Mr. Impatient over here?" he asked, jerking his eyes to Inuyasha who just snorted and looked closer at Kagome. She had been crying, he could tell. He hadn't worked with her for so many years without picking up on the telltale signs, and he leveled a hot glare at Sesshoumaru who glanced calmly back at him.

Kagome, who was still chatting with Shippou, saw the glares and spoke up quickly. "Inuyasha, what did you need to talk about that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

The half-demon gave a cryptic shrug. "I dunno. You'll have to ask Miroku when he gets here. He called me before I called you and said he had some important news that he had to share with everyone, so he said to meet in Kaede's office. It had better be good, that's all I can say!"

"Oh, but it is, Inuyasha," Miroku's smooth voice came from behind Kagome. He glanced at the detective up and down, looking at her suit and hair, inwardly marveling at the change. "Detective, I must say you clean up nice," he said, his hand already reaching for her. She grabbed it before he could do anything and pushed him up against the wall with her knee in a very…important spot to him.

"Not today, monk," she growled quietly, and pushed her knee a little bit harder against him to emphasize her point, and she could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Hard.

"Point taken, and noted, detective," he said in a slightly higher voice.

"Besides," Kagome said, backing up and shooting a sharp glance at Sesshoumaru, who was glaring daggers into Miroku. "I wouldn't want you to ruin the reputation of the fiancée of the great Sesshoumaru Taiinu if anyone saw you grope me. They might get the wrong idea about me."

The demon stopped glaring at Miroku and looked at Kagome with unreadable eyes as her comment got through to him. That stupid feeling of regret got a little bit stronger.

Inuyasha looked suspiciously at his brother and at his best friend. Something was going on, and he had a feeling it was all Sesshoumaru's fault. Shippou just shook his head in confusion.

"Well," Miroku said, straightening out his shirt after Kagome allowed him to step away from the wall. "Shall we go see Kaede?"

He led the way into the large office as the older woman glanced up in surprise. "Miroku…Kagome, Inuyasha, what brings you here? How was your first day of work?"

Miroku leaned casually against his desk. "Oh, you could say I found out some interesting things today, Captain."

Kaede raised her eyebrows, knowing the monk was up to something. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Miroku examined his fingernails as everyone impatiently waited for him to speak. Inuyasha, being the soul of tact, finally burst out, "Spit it out, bouzo! We haven't got all night for you to play drama king."

Miroku put on a mock face of hurt that reminded Kagome slightly of Jakotsu, and finally began to speak. "Naraku has targeted another house."

Everyone sat up straighter in their seats at this. "Go on," Kagome urged as Miroku paused again. He pouted. "You guys are not making this very fun." Inuyasha cracked his fingers threateningly, and Miroku hurried on.

"Naraku wants the property of someone by the name of Kuromono, but from what I've heard they're refusing to sell. He may need to take drastic measures soon."

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Kuromono's have property right in the middle of the city that is ideal to set up another industry. We've been persuading them to sell to our company as well, but they've declined. Naraku wanted to join forces with me to get them to sell…we have a meeting about it tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath and he inwardly winced. She was no doubt mad again that he sprung this news on her on short notice, as he always did.

"Should we keep an eye on the Kuromono's then?" she asked, again completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Kaede put her fingers to her chin in thought. Finally, she nodded. "I'll have a unit stop by their house and give them some extra security. If Naraku is the one murdering the families, we'll stop him before he gets the chance. If nothing happens to the Kuromono's…then we'll call off the investigation."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. "That doesn't mean he didn't kill those other families!"

"We have no proof, Inuyasha," Kaede said sharply. "If we can't get that, we have nothing on him. It's as simple and complicated as that, and you know it." The hanyou sat back in his seat, sulking and grumbling. A ringing sound filled the air, and Kagome reached into her bag to get her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked, and her face got pale as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "I'll be right there!" she said, and hung up. She jumped out of her seat, calling to Inuyasha on her way out. "C'mon, we've got to go."

"Go whe-" he started to ask, but she was already halfway out of the station. He cursed and jumped up after her, with Sesshoumaru following right behind.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he quickly followed his half-brother and Kagome. He could smell the panic and anxiety coming from her, and it made him antsy. What the hell was going on?"

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, voicing his thoughts as he caught up to Kagome and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"That was Souta on the phone," she said, tugging at his arm to let her go. "Someone's been at the shrine. Grandpa's been hurt!" She broke out of his grasp and ran out the door.

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise before he too flew into motion, his heart pounding madly. Sesshoumaru paused for a split second before he cursed mentally and ran out after them.

_It's not my business, it's not my business,_ he thought, but couldn't seem to stop himself as he took out his car keys. "We'll take mine," he yelled. "I'll get us there faster."

Kagome didn't argue, just veered off course in the direction his car was in, and hopped in the backseat, leaving the front for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gunned the engine, and breaking about five traffic laws along the way, maneuvered himself into Tokyo traffic.

It was deathly silent in the car as the trio made their way through the city to the shrine. Low enough so that Kagome couldn't hear Inuyasha whispered, "What did you do to her?" knowing that Sesshoumaru's hearing would be able to pick up on what he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the taiyoukai said back, just as lowly. 

"Don't play me for a fool, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha hissed. "She'd been crying, I could tell."

"She is a woman…they get highly emotional."

Inuyasha snorted quietly. "Kagome may be highly emotional, but she NEVER cries…unless she's been really hurt. So, I'll ask you again, what did you do?"

Sesshoumaru was silent, pondering what Inuyasha had said. _She never cries…unless she's been really hurt…_He mentally shook himself and growled out, "It's none of your business, hanyou. Leave it alone."

Inuyasha contemplated his brother quietly before he turned to look at the flying scenery. "If you hurt her again, make no mistake that I'll come for you," he said so quietly that even Sesshoumaru had to strain to hear him, and knew that he meant every word.

Sesshoumaru let the conversation go and concentrated on getting them to the shrine as fast as possible. When they reached Kagome's home, she jumped out first and ran inside crying, "Mama! Souta! Ji-chan, I'm here!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were not far behind.

"Nee-chan!" Souta cried and flung himself at his sister, who held him tightly. Sure, he was a teenager now and acted touch, but he was still young. He was never so happy to see his sister until now. Her mother came up behind them and wrapped all three in a hug. Kagome held her tears inside, although she wanted to cry out in relief that they were all right, and straightened with a professional look on her face. "What happened here?"

"Souta and I came back from shopping to find your grandpa lying unconscious in front of the storage shed. The inside was a wreck, as if someone had torn it apart looking for something."

"Is Ji-chan all right?" Kagome asked worriedly. Her mother smiled gently.

"He should be fine now. He came about shortly after we arrived and refused to let us call an ambulance. He said it was just a bump on the head. He should be sleeping now upstairs."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward, his cop instincts kicking in.

Kagome's mother looked at him, relieved that he was there as well. "He said he was cleaning out the shed when a shadow came up behind him, and then he can't remember anything else. I think it was only a few minutes later that we arrived and called Kagome."

"Then whoever it was could still be in the area," Inuyasha exclaimed, and looked at Sesshoumaru. The demon nodded and followed his brother silently out the door. As soon as they touched the front porch, both youkai's went flying in opposite directions, their feet never seeming to touch the ground as they sprinted through the foliage and trees, sniffing occasionally to see if they could catch the scent of whoever had been lurking around.

Sesshoumaru filtered through the scents running through his mind, separating Kagome's family from the others. He smelled a strange scent coming from closer to the house, and ended up closer to the shed. He frowned. Of course the scent would lead him here because this is where the attack took place. But where did the intruder run after that? He sniffed again, slowly trying to follow the trail. He followed it around the house, and stopped in front of a tree. He effortlessly jumped up into the branches and dug his claws into them, making deep gouges, as he saw where he was.

He was looking into Kagome's room.

His eyes flashed red for a second, and he was slightly stunned at how much restraint he had to use to rein his demon side in. The bastard was looking into Kagome's room, invading her territory to look for something. What if she had been home? Would he have went into her room and harmed her, including her family?

Inuyasha had caught the same scent and ended up under the same tree. He could smell his brother's fury and blinked in surprise as Sesshoumaru landed silently in front of him, his whole body tensed.

"He was watching the house," Inuyasha said needlessly, and Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha sighed, but Sesshoumaru's head snapped up again, his eyes alert, and glanced out to the woods. "The scent doesn't stop here," he said. "It goes into the woods."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshoumaru was off, jumping through the trees following the scent. He was back less than a minute later and met Inuyasha's questioning gaze.

"It ended at the street," he said, practically snarling, and Inuyasha was taken aback by his anger. "They must have gotten in a car."

Inuyasha nodded and silently turned back to the house. "Where's Kagome?" he asked as soon as he entered the living room to see Kagome's mother and Souta sitting silently on the couch.

"Ji-chan woke up," she said simply. Inuyasha nodded again and took a seat beside her, offering her silent comfort. Sesshoumaru gazed at him for a second before he quietly left the room and followed Kagome's scent upstairs. He stopped outside an open door and silently looked inside, seeing Kagome sitting next to her ji-chan who was laying on a futon.

"I'm fine, Kagome," the old man said. "It's just a small bump on the head. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" she asked, adjusting the ice on his head, and grabbing his hand to hold.

"Pfffsht," her grandfather snorted indignantly. "Foolish girl, I said I was fine. It takes more than a little knock on the head to bring me down."

"Right," Kagome said sarcastically, but Sesshoumaru could see how her eyes shone with tenderness. The old man's eyes began to slide shut again, and she waited for a few moments to make sure he was asleep before tucking the sheets around him and gently kissing his forehead. She stayed for a few extra moments beside him, just watching the rise and fall of his chest, before she stood up slowly and faced the door. She froze as she saw Sesshoumaru standing there, silently watching her.

She squared her shoulders proudly before walking up to him. She paused for a second when she was standing right in front of him, her eyes gazing at him with something indefinable in them, and he had an inner conflict with himself when she began walking past him down the hall.

Her hesitation was only for a split second, but it awoke something in him, and before she could make more than a step away from him, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She gasped softly before it was cut off by her being pressed against a warm, hard chest. She struggled fruitlessly for a second before a soft growl cut her off.

"Let it go, Kagome," he said softly, bringing a hand up to cradle her head, and the other one wrapped firmly around her waist. Tears stung her eyes at the sound of his voice, the use of her name, and his actions, and she slumped against him.

There, in the hallway of her house with her injured grandfather in the room next to her and her family stunned and scared in the living room, she let herself cry.

Comforted and safe in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

While she let out all of her sorrow on his chest, and he found himself stroking her hair softly, he thought one thing: he should always expect the unexpected with the tiny detective. Because now he realized something completely foreign to him.

He loved her.

_Damn,_ he thought, and held her tighter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku had watched the trio rush out the door and turned back to Kaede with another pout. "Damn, I was just getting to the best part."

Kaede smiled at the monk before accommodating him. "And what would that be, Miroku?"

"My source," he said with a mischievous grin, and cheered mentally when he saw Kaede stiffen minutely.

"Source?"

"Yes. You know, there place where one procures information…"

"Yes, I know what a source is," she said irritably. "Well?"

"You see, I happened to listen in on an important phone call between my supervisor and an unknown subject," he said, slowly putting his hands on the table in leaning in, crowding her space. She leaned back warily, not liking the knowing sparkle in his eyes. "So, being the good detective that I am, I decided to snoop around in her office and try and figure out who she was talking to. You want to know who it was, Kaede? I'm sure everyone will be really interested in who it is."

Kaede sighed. "Who was it?"

"You."

Kaede's shoulders slumped. "I guess the jig is up."

"Jig?" Miroku asked, leaning back with a confused look in his eyes. "What jig? Could you tell me what the hell is going on, and why was my supervisor talking to you about our case?"

"Sit down, Miroku. I think you need to know some things…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku walked into the office early the next morning, and was happy to see Sango stepping onto the elevator. Whistling a cheery tune, he stepped in as well and stood behind her. He could see her shoulders tense at his close proximity to her, but…the elevator _was_ crowded, after all. It's not like he could help it.

However, once the elevator stopped on their floor, he followed after her as she walked to her office, and walked right in after her, closing the door behind him.

She gasped and turned around, about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing before he backed her up against the wall with a hand on each shoulder. Instinctively, she grabbed one of his wrists and ducked under his arm, twisting it painfully. What she didn't expect was for him to get out of her hold and have her hands pinned to her lower back with him standing right behind her.

"What are you doing?" she managed to get out as she felt his hot breath brush against her ear, and she fought the blush that was tingeing her cheeks.

"Sango, really, I expected better from an officer of the law," he said in a disappointed voice.

He felt her freeze. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play games," he chided, holding her hands behind her with one hand as he reached into his pocket with the other. He brought out his badge and waved it in front of her face. "It looks like we're on the same team," he said playfully. "Now, you wanna tell me why you…well, _didn't _tell me?"

She was silent for a second before she sighed and went limp. "Kaede didn't want you to know she had another officer in Naraku's building until it was absolutely necessary. She thought that we could cover more ground if we didn't work together at first. She would have told you eventually so we could share information, but if it even looked like we were working together, Naraku would get suspicious."

"I'm surprised she didn't have more faith in her team," he commented, ignoring the way she was trying to struggle out of his grasp now.

"I joined her team six months ago when it was first suspected that Naraku was behind all the murders. Again, she didn't want anyone else to know because she didn't have anything solid on him. But, now you've gone and spoiled everything, and found me out."

She felt more than heard his chuckle before he said seductively, "That just means I'm good at my job, darling." She stiffened again as she felt him lean closer to her. She felt his lips on her cheek, but before she could say anything or react, he quickly let her go so she almost lost her balance. When she whirled around, he already had the door open and gave her a small salute. "It'll be a pleasure working with you, Sango."

With a sly wink, he left her standing there, fuming.

Outside of the office, he laughed as he heard something hit the door of her office, as if she had thrown something at it.

Still whistling that cheery tune, he went to his desk and prepared to get some work done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, everyone, I hope your happy. I got this chapter out extra early for you. Normally, I would do a bunch of reviewer responses here, but it's really, really late, and I have an early class tomorrow. So, for now I will say thank you, and I will respond to the reviews of this chapter in the next chapter. I hope no one is mad that I'm skipping on personal comments for once. I love responding to each reviewer individually tonight, but I know that you would rather have the chapter out quicker than listen to me blathering on so…

(deep breath) A BIG, GIANT, HUGE, AND OTHERWISE MONSTROUS THANKS TO:

Empress-of-Chaos, Miyl, CyborgAngel22, MistressMaru ., Sheenachi, 1kenshinlover, Ruth: I'm glad about your dad getting the job and am still looking forward to your story, jadefeather, Blood Red Moon, LynGreenTea, Aurora, BaBeeCinaMon, Kagome21, dragon huntress, Fan of Yours: ha ha, I love you, RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood, Erik and Fae, Bre, kitsune ninja, kagomeandinuyasha4ever, IYGU, Ookami Otome, Forgotten Lake, anonymous, Captain Starseeker, Sasha, Arcander: LOVED the review, Sesshouamrus Chix, Clavira, Ness, LtSonya, Rawhead and Bloody Bones, cuttie-blossom.

Again, big hugs and kisses to everyone, and I will get the next chapter out soon, hopefully before next week is up. It all depends on how creative I am at the time. Oh, and if anyone wants to be on my e-mail list for when I update, just say so in your review. Hint, hint, that means review! LOL!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu.


	11. Playing With Fire

(A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I just wanted to announce beforehand that if anyone is looking for a beta-reader, I've wanted to give it a go. I want to see what it's like to edit for once instead of just writing. It's funny how I never notice my own mistakes, but I always see others. If you're writing a story and want a beta, e-mail me. You can find my contact info on my profile page. Also, I'm only requesting Inuyasha fics because that's my area of expertise, and also, please no yaoi or yuri. I'm not very comfortable reading those. Other than that, I don't care what rating or genre, length or style, so give it some thought. And now without further ado, here is the next chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. God Damn it all!

Chapter Ten

Playing With Fire

_I find myself running faster and faster, so I can follow you._

_But no matter how swiftly I run, I find you falling further and further away._

_Why? Why can't I catch you? Don't you want to find me too?_

_I see you now…you're right in front of me…yet I still can't reach you._

_My legs move, my heat races, and my hands stretch out to caress your face…but you fade away._

_I fall…seemingly for ages I into darkness…_

_Tears fall down my face, little rivers of sorrow, yet I feel strangely numb._

_Why couldn't I reach you? Why couldn't you reach me? Deep within my soul I know you love me…just as I love you._

_In a moment of lucidity, I realize why…why I can never be with you, why I can never stand by your side…_

…_we are worlds apart…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat straight up on the couch, gasping for breath, only to meet the golden gaze of Sesshoumaru across the expanse of his desk. She flushed slightly under his scrutiny before looking away uncomfortably.

Ever since she had shown her tears in front of him, all over him no less, she hadn't been able to look him in the eyes. Something had changed…he looked at her differently now. And every time she felt that look she got uncontrollable butterflies in her stomach, and her heartbeat sped up. She also always felt her face flush because she knew that he could hear her pulse quicken and her breath shorten. Then he would look away with a small smirk, as if her were satisfied with something, leaving her thoroughly confused.

Last night had changed everything somehow, when she let him see her vulnerability and he showed her a tender side she hadn't seen before except around Rin. He offered her strength, a place to cry without judgment, and she also sensed that he was trying to apologize for what he had said earlier to her…and by leaning on him for those few minutes, she in turn forgave him.

Now she felt that she was walking on eggshells around him. He was an extremely powerful and unpredictable demon, and there was an air about him now, a purpose that shot a thrill down her spine although she didn't understand it or why it was affecting her.

She slowly stood up and stretched, not noticing the way his eyes followed her, and looked out the window to view Tokyo in all of its glory. A peaceful silence settled in the office…until Jakotsu burst into the room, startling Kagome. Sesshoumaru merely looked at him, smelling him before he even entered the office.

"Did you need something?" he asked dryly. Jakotsu merely smiled charmingly and grabbed Kagome by the hand, dragging her behind him to the door.

"I'm borrowing your fiancée for a little bit," he said cheerily before the door slammed shut behind him. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to follow them.

It was strange how he didn't want to let her out of his sight, even if for a few minutes, and he wanted to drag her back to him…where she belonged.

He smiled humorlessly to himself. He had never realized how possessive he was until he had something worth keeping.

And she was definitely worth keeping.

The only thing to worry about now was how to keep her from leaving him after the investigation was over.

In the sanctuary of his office, he grinned. That would be something to look forward to. The little miko was already attracted to him. He could smell in and hear it in her heartbeat. If he fell for her in such a short amount of time, he should have no trouble making her reciprocate those feelings. (A/N: Egotistical much? LOL!)

A new scent hit his nose, and he was suddenly glad that Jakotsu took Kagome away. The expected knock sounded on his door a few moments later.

"Enter, Kouga," he said, wiping all traces of his thoughts off of his face. The wolf entered with his usual swagger, but his eyes were wary of the TaiYoukai before him.

"I hear you have a business lunch with Naraku today," he said without preamble, cautiously sniffing the air.

Sesshoumaru gave a mental frown when he realized who Kouga was trying to sniff out. "Yes, I shall be leaving shortly as a matter of fact. With Kagome."

Kouga shot an annoyed glance his way. "Be careful with her around him. I don't trust him."

"Right now, it's not him I'm concerned about, but other individuals," he replied evenly.

Kouga didn't miss the reference and held up his hands. "I haven't even seen her today, so you have no reason to worry."

"I know." The look he sent Kouga's way made him sure that Sesshoumaru had complete confidence that Kouga would no longer hit on Kagome.

"Anyway," Kouga said, already uncomfortable with the topic. "I just wanted to know what your plans were concerning Naraku and his idea that you are going to merge companies with him. It seems like a bad idea to me."

Sesshoumaru inspected his claws nonchalantly. "What I do with my own company is my business, wolf. If I see that it would be beneficial to join our forces, I will," he said, knowing that he wouldn't really merge companies with Naraku for anything.

Kouga frowned. God damn all the TaiYoukai's and their arrogance! Sesshoumaru was going to bring this whole company down if he merged with Naraku.

"If that's all you wanted to say, you may leave now," Sesshoumaru said, returning his gaze to the paperwork in front of them. Kouga clenched his fists in silent anger and turned on his heels. He hoped Sesshoumaru knew what the hell he was doing.

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly to himself when his office was empty once more. This whole investigation was making him look like an idiot. He would be glad when it was over and done with, and he could get on with his life…with Kagome by his side.

He glanced at his watch and realized that he should gather his "fiancée" up. It was almost time to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jakotsu, where's the fire?" Kagome said breathlessly as he dragged her ruthlessly down the hall.

He looked innocent. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" She had to quell a smile at the pout that showed on his feminine face.

"What I mean," she said, gently removing her wrist from his hands. "Is why did you drag me out of Sesshoumaru's office? Did you need me for anything?"

"Nope!" he said with a wink.

"Then, why?"

"I didn't want Sesshoumaru-sama to be in a bad mood."

"Why?"

He tapped his forehead, in between his eyes. "Because it creates frown lines right here. It would ruin his silky, perfect skin." He got a faraway look in his eyes as he imagined that skin.

Kagome didn't know which was worse: the fact that she couldn't get a straight answer out of him or that he obviously had an obsession with Sesshoumaru. And Inuyasha, for that matter. Well, who could blame him? The Inu brothers were both very formidable when it came to attraction, one having the power of cuteness on his side, and the other having a more primal and elegant aura around him.

"I meant why would he be in a bad mood?" she clarified.

"Oh! Because Kouga was on his way to see you. And since Sesshoumaru gets so possessive over you, I thought it would be best if you left them alone for a while."

"Possessive?" Kagome asked with a forced laugh. She glanced around to make sure no one was near when she said softly, "Jakotsu, you know that it's all an act."

Jakotsu shook his head at her naiveté. "Think what you want to think, Kagome. But maybe next time you're around other males, see what he does."

With that last cryptic statement, he walked away, leaving her alone to huff in annoyance.

"Problem, Kagome?" she heard a deep voice from behind her, and she barely stifled a gasp. What was up with him sneaking up on her all the time? He had not called her by "Detective", or "Higurashi", or any other name since last night. It gave her a strange little jolt to hear her name on his lips, and she decided that she was officially going insane.

She turned around with a bright smile. "No problem at all! Did you have a nice meeting with Kouga?"

She looked closely at him to see if she could spot what Jakotsu had been talking about, but Sesshoumaru turned away as he answered. "It was fine. He went back to work, which is a good thing. Right now, it's time for us to go to our business meeting."

She made a face. One thing she had not been looking forward to today was their meeting with Naraku. She remembered the dark aura she had felt about him at the opera, and did not look forward to feeling that again. But, it was her job to get close to him and the only way they were going to find anything out about the hanyou was to meet with him.

The restaurant they went to was high class and very elegant. Kagome felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb. She felt a reassuring squeeze from the clawed hand holding her own and looked up to him. His face was passively scanning the dining area, and his casualness made her relax a little bit.

He knew she needed his support right then, when she was sure to feel out of place. He hated the smell of her nervousness and fear, and did everything he could to make it go away. He spotted Naraku at a table in the corner of the room with Hakudoushi standing beside him. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome along to where he was sitting and saw Naraku motion Hakudoushi away from him.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru slowed. That scent…

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru curiously. He had suddenly tensed up and drew in a breath. Then he clenched her hand so hard it was almost painful and she gasped as she swore she saw his eyes flash red for a split second. He let out a low growl, so deep and soft she almost didn't hear it, but she could feel it vibrating down his arm into her hand.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked questioningly, his demeanor frightening her slightly. She had never quite seen him quite so…feral. The growling stopped when he heard her voice, but his grip stayed just as tight.

He was torn on what to do. A part of him knew that she was a part of the law and she should know about the new information he had acquired…but another part of him wanted to just shield her from it and protect her himself, as a proper mate should.

"Hakudoushi was the one who was at your house last night," he finally said lowly, hearing her sharply indrawn breath. "It was slightly altered last night, which is why I didn't recognize it, but I do now."

"But that would mean that Naraku had sent him," she said with a confused look.

He nodded. It was all very confusing. Naraku should have no interest in Kagome whatsoever, so why go through the trouble of breaking into her home and attacking her family? Especially when Naraku knew that Kagome was living with him. It made no sense.

"Don't let him know that you know," Kagome said, suddenly grabbing his arm. "It would just complicate things."

"You do know that he attacked your ji-chan, right?" he asked, angry that she wasn't going to let him kill the bastard and using the guilt factor. She winced.

"I know, but you don't have any proof that Naraku sent Hakudoushi. All you have is your nose, and that's not a probable cause for an arrest. Wait until we get some solid evidence on him, and then I'll arrest the bastard."

He didn't want to see the sensibility of her words. What he wanted to do was walk right up to Naraku and pull the hanyou's black heart right out of his chest bare-handed, and hand it to him on a platter. Then he would beat him, mercilessly for hours on end until the bastard had no voice left to scream for ever threatening Kagome.

Of course, none of the bloodlust he was feeling was showing on his face, but Kagome could tell he was fighting for control within himself. Finally, though, he relaxed his body and let go of his death grip on her hand. He began walking again to Naraku's table, his face devoid of all emotion and it was up to her to follow his lead.

She could feel the evilness in the air around her and was hard-pressed not to shiver. She concentrated on Sesshoumaru's powerful aura and it soothed her enough that she could face Naraku without flinching. The hanyou looked up from the table with a smirk and stood up politely.

"Welcome," he said smoothly and sat back down as Sesshoumaru pulled out Kagome's chair and waited until she was seated. "I hope you don't mind," he continued, unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap. "But I've already ordered for us."

"That's fine," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome forced a pleasant smile on her face.

"So," Naraku said, taking a sip of his water and looking at them through red eyes. "How goes your transition into the business, Miss Higurashi? Do you mind if I call you Kagome?"

Kagome was caught off guard at the silkiness of his tone and Sesshoumaru tensed slightly once more. "No, that's fine. I believe I'm doing very well so far in picking up things. Sesshoumaru has been a great teacher to me."

"I'm sure," he murmured and shot a glance at the TaiYoukai from underneath his lashes. "You couldn't have a better teacher than the one you have right now."

Kagome nodded in agreement and desperately wished she was someplace else. Anywhere else besides sitting across from this monster…ugh and she was even making polite chitchat with him. Thankfully, the food arrived soon and Naraku got down to business.

"As I'm sure you've heard by now, I have the Kuromono's all set up as prospective buyers."

"They won't sell," Sesshoumaru broke in before he could finish, making the hanyou seethe a little on the inside. "I know Kuromono personally and the only way he will sell is if he had no other choice."

Kagome watched Naraku carefully. A small smirk had appeared on his face, making him look truly terrifying.

"We shall see, Sesshoumaru-sama," was all he said before he changed the subject to merging companies. Kagome stopped paying attention at that point, knowing that Sesshoumaru would do fine making up a load of bullshit for Naraku to swallow.

Her thoughts started dwelling on why Naraku would deem it important to attack her family. She didn't even know him, and she obviously didn't have anything important to him, so what was the deal? There was no reason why he should have ordered a break-in, and she found herself unleashing the anger that she had kept in when she had to calm Sesshoumaru down. How dare he?

Sesshoumaru was amused that she was finally starting to get all worked up. He was wondering when she was going to exactly realize the implications of what Naraku had done. Although she kept a pleasant smile on her face, her eyes were flashing dangerously, and Sesshoumaru found himself actually glad that he wasn't on the receiving end this time. Not that it wasn't amusing when she was irritated with him, but she looked ready to purify something this time around. He put his hand on her knee under the table, and she immediately stiffened, and then relaxed. Then stiffened again when she realized that she was entirely too comfortable with his hand on her knee, even now stroking slightly as if to calm her down.

He grinned mentally as her scent fluctuated. Since he couldn't do anything about Naraku now, he might as well try to enjoy the lunch, and teasing the poor detective fell right into that category.

Luckily, the lunch flew by quickly, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome left with another meeting planned with Naraku for the following day in Sesshoumaru's building. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked from the restaurant. The restaurant had been close to Sesshoumaru's office so they had walked, and he still did not remove his arm as they walked back. If anything, he held her a little tighter as the lunch rush bustled around all about them, and it was giving her a definite uncomfortable feeling. Problem was, it wasn't so uncomfortable that she wanted him to stop and found herself enjoying the attention he was giving her.

However, as soon as they were back in his office she smacked his hand and he let go with a smirk. It disappeared obediently as she spun around to face him.

"Will you stop doing that?" she said in frustration. She didn't know what she was mad at, but it seemed like a good idea to blame him for the confusing feelings she was having. "I can't concentrate when you touch me!"

"_Really?_" he said with a raised eyebrow. "That certainly is a useful bit of information."

She flushed as she realized the implications of her words and stood rooted to the spot as she figured out something else. Was…was Sesshoumaru flirting with her?

"What, exactly, makes you so uncomfortable, Kagome?" he asked softly, deliberately emphasizing her name. He started to walk in a small circle around her and she couldn't help but gulp at how predatory he seemed at the moment. She had never truly seen this side of him…and she couldn't say that it didn't make her heart race.

"Is it the fact that you don't like me touching you?" he asked, completing his circuit around her. He stared straight into her eyes and she felt like she couldn't move even if the world had been crumbling down. "Or," he continued softly. "Is it because you are afraid that you like it too much? That you burn for my touch, and you feel weak in the knees whenever I am close to you?"

Her mouth had dropped open in shock. She started quivering in anger, but his words also stirred something in her that she was more confused than ever. And that made her furious. So she did the only thing she knew how to do.

"Why you arrogant, pompous, condescending son of a bitch!" she lashed out. "You think that your mere touch could turn me into a boneless mess? You think of me as a simpering female who begs for your embrace? I can't believe you could be such a bastard!"

He found himself extremely pleased with her fiery response. He would have continued to tease her, but he sensed someone approaching the door, and it was not the time to be arguing. "Kagome."

"I'm not done, you prick!" she continued on. "I am not some weak-minded woman! I am one of the best damn detectives in Tokyo, and one of the most powerful mikos to boot."

"Kagome," he interrupted again, as the scent got closer and he recognized who it was.

"I mean, really, if I wasn't forced to take this case, I wouldn't even want to be in your presence," she lied, ignoring his warnings. However, that last statement must have struck a nerve in him, for his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped, her heart beating furiously. "It's not my fault Inuyasha decided to use his useless brain and think of this hair-brained plan for us to work toge-"

She was suddenly cut off by his lips meeting hers as fast as lightning. She was so shocked, she couldn't move, but when her mind caught up with her body, she began to struggle. He held her tightly, forcing her to stay still, as he ruthlessly plundered her mouth. He was robbing her of her ability to think, and her struggles grew weaker.

Sesshoumaru was angry. Angry that she was lying to him and herself, and angry that an intruder that he was already on bad terms with was about to interrupt on their private conversation, so he shut her up the only way he knew how. Of course, he didn't really expect to find it so pleasurable to have her lips on his, and when she stopped struggling in his embrace, he almost growled out in pleasure.

He heard the door open, yet still did not unglue his lips from hers.

"Oh…um, I guess I'm interrupting something," an angry male voice rang out in the room, causing Kagome to gasp and try to remove herself from Sesshoumaru once more.

He sighed mentally and sucked sensuously on her lower lip one last time before turning from her dazed countenanced to meet Kouga's thunderous face. "I suppose you are," he replied calmly. "Did you need something?"

Kouga stopped over to Sesshoumaru's desk, not even looking at Kagome as he slammed some files down. "I looked up all of Naraku's recent buys just like you asked me to. If you don't need anything else from me today, I believe I will take some work home with me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched impassively as the wolf left again in a huff. It might have been a tad childish, but he couldn't help but feel proud that he had finally showed the wolf in some way that Kagome belonged to him, and him only. Turning back to the poor blushing girl, he decided that she couldn't handle him saying anything about his kiss. He nodded to the files on his desk. "Those are for you. I thought that maybe you would find them of interest."

She nodded distantly and went to gather up the papers and took them to the couch that had become her friend. However, he couldn't just leave things the way they were. As she opened the first folder, he suddenly said, "I will not apologize."

She didn't quite know what to say, and so all she did was look at him a moment before giving him a nod. They both went back to what they were doing and worked in silence for the rest of the day, each lost in their own thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OMFG, that chapter took me forever to write! And I just realized that I hate it…well, that's not completely true. I liked the ending just because I didn't really plan on writing it. It just kind of came out, and I like it. I hope you guys did too. Yay, they finally kissed! And before anyone asks or comments on this, I will say this now. THIS IS NOT A LEMON FIC! I don't think I will be comfortable writing one, and in fact I'm quite surprised at how easily that last scene came out. I might try experimenting with a little citrus here and there to see how comfortable I feel, but I repeat, there will NOT be a lemon. I would hope that the story is good enough without one…and I hope all of my reviewers agree. And now, reviewer responses…

HUGE, GINORMOUS, MONSTROUS, AND OTHERWISE BIG THANKS TO: Rain181, Madam Sorceress, localsamurai, i-wish-i-was-kagome, Kagome21, cuttie-blossom, Sataness-ov-desire, Emperess-of-chaos, 1kenshinlover, Blood Red Moon, MikoMimi, BaBeeCinnoMon.

WaraiJizai1986: No problem, you are now on the mailing list! Thanks so much for your review…and as weird as this sounds, I'm glad I made you cry. That means that my chapter turned out all right. Toodles!

Fan Of Yours: Ohh, I hope you had fun at the animecon. I've never actually been myself, but all my friends have. They say it rocks. I really hope this chapter made you happy! Ahh, the fluff…well, with Sesshoumaru it's more like a fire, hence the name of the chapter, but oh well. I hope you loved it just as much as I love your reviews!

Kagomeandinuyasha4ever: of course I let Miroku had some fun…and it's far from over! You said that Kagome was almost a perfect Cancer. Being a Gemini myself, I have no clue what that means. (grins sheepishly) what traits to Cancers have that Kagome has, if you don't mind me asking?

IYGU: Whoa, I didn't even realize that it might have looked like Kaede was working for Naraku. Cool. That just makes the plot more interesting huh? I love throwing loops out at people.

Dierdre: Thank you for your praise on "S.A.H?" and for "FROP" Yes, I love your little acronyms for them. It makes my job a lot easier. Hope you liked the ending of this chapter with Kouga at the end!

PimpTroyce: I'm so happy that I made you happy! I hope you liked this chapter. Question: did you ever respond to the poll I did awhile ago about whether the readers were male or female. I have a sucky memory. I'm just asking because I kind of want guys to read this too, and your penname sounds male. If you are a female, disregard that last sentence. Lol!

A Girl Who Loves Anime: Hmmmm, do I want to see a strip-tease from Mini-me? (thinks hard)(shudders) Um, no thanks. I'm glad you finally decided to review since you've been reading this story for so long. (laughs) Ja ne!

Aurora: The problem with having a beta reader for this story is the fact that I am an extremely impatient person. That's why I sometimes have typos in my story: I don't proofread before I post just because I'm so eager to get it out. I'm going to start working on that a little more because I know it makes me look like a bad writer to have typos and grammatical errors in my story. Thank you so much for your concern and suggestion. I will try to work harder! I hope you liked the chapter!

Erik and Fae: See, I told you I would let him make it up to her! (smiles) You know, I could just imagine you jumping up and down for joy at the end of this chapter. Sesshoumaru and Kagome kiss as Kouga walks in on them. I bet you were clapping in glee…sadistic, aren't you?

LtSonya: I loved that moment too. I didn't even plan on writing that in the last chapter, but it just kind of came out, just like the kiss did in this one. Thank you so much for your review.

LynGreenTea: (gasp) OMG, she did more than two words! I think I'm going to have a heart attack. (laughs). Don't worry, I didn't forget about the ring. I was going to put it in this chapter, but then the kiss came out, and I decided to put it on hold until next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Ruth: Good luck with college. I just got back into the dorms again myself, so I know it's difficult. I will be waiting with a bated breath for your story. Until then…

RubyRoseOfTheBlackBlood: Okay, you are now on the e-mail list too. Thanks so much for your review!

Forgotten Lake: I think he's starting to like the idea that he loves Kagome. (laughs evilly)

Arcander: Aww, you get to take Japanese? That's so cool! My college doesn't offer Japanese, but I'm learning sign language instead, which is really interesting. In fact, I'm working on another Kag/Sess fic called "Speechless" right now with sign language in it. Go check it out. And don't worry about the rambling, I do it all the time. Must…get…sleep…

Fluffy li: Just wait, I think I will have Sango get some revenge on Miroku. I just have to think of something really good. Oh yeah, you wrote me as glomping you in your review, so I thought I might as well do it in person. (glomps fluffy li for being such a great fan and reviewer and making Mujitsu-chan VERY happy.) There. (smiles big).

Rawhead and Bloody Bones: I put a little bit of Jakotsu in this chapter just for you. Don't worry, he and Bankotsu will be making more appearances as well. I love them so much. I really liked the sentence that Sesshoumaru says after he realizes he loves Kagome too. I just thought that his personality demanded it. Lol!

Sesshoumaru's: Gomen, gomen for not getting this chapter out earlier! (bows head) Writer's block is a bitch. I hope it was worth the wait!

Okay, everybody, that's it for now. I hope everyone is happy, and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I also wanted to shamelessly endorse my new story, "Speechless." It's a Sess/Kag fic and it's on Mediaminer, and A Single Spark, so go check it out. It's an experimental fic, so I hope everyone likes it because I was a little nervous posting it. Also, if anyone has a MySpace on here, go check out mine. I have it marked as my homepage on my profiles, or just look on MySpace under the name Mujitsu. I'm usually on their everyday, and I love making new friends. Just say that you've read my fanfics so I don't think you're a stalker. Later everyone. Hugs and kisses!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu.


	12. The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

(A/N: Okay, who's pissed off at Mujitsu for not updating sooner? (dodges various objects thrown) Okay, okay, I get the idea! Yeesh. I'm sorry guys. I guess I didn't really keep up with my schedule like I said I would. I've been going through a lot of personal stuff lately, and so it's been really hard to write. I hope you guys will understand, so without making you wait any further, here is chapter eleven.)

Chapter Eleven

The Ring

"Are you really willing to go this far, Naraku? Going after the woman that belongs to Sesshoumaru is dangerous enough as it is, but to put everything on the line for a myth? Is it worth it? I already told you I felt nothing and found nothing when I went to the woman's shrine. Maybe the Shikon no Tama doesn't exist."

Naraku's dark chuckle filled the air. "Then maybe we have to take the legend more literally. She is the key to getting the jewel. Have you not felt the power rolling off of her? I just need to get a hold of her."

"But you are risking everything. The money, the power, your whole life."

"Fool, if I had the Shikon no Tama, all of those other things would be obsolete. I would have more power than you could ever dream. Even Sesshoumaru, if he chose to fight for her, could not hope to defeat me. It is worth the risk."

"As you wish then," Hakudoushi turned and walked out of the room. _All of this for an object that might not even exist_, he thought. _He better hope it does. Not even I would be able to stand up to Sesshoumaru when he finds his mate is in danger. Naraku's plan better work, otherwise he'll be ripped to pieces._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sighed deeply in pleasure as the bubbles reached her chin. There was nothing like a hot bath at the end of a stressful day! She frowned slightly. And what a stressful day it had been! And confusing, frustrating…arousing.

She quickly shut her eyes and shook her head. She could not get that kiss out of her mind. What could he have been thinking to just grab her like that and place his lips on hers?

When she opened her eyes, they were slightly clouded and dreamy. If she were honest with herself, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. She couldn't focus for the rest of the day, and her mind replayed it over and over again. The feel of his lips on hers, the way it had started out rough, and then gentled into sensuality, the way she practically melted in his embrace.

She started to get hot just thinking about it and she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew it. She was knowledgeable about youkai to a certain extent, and she knew her scent would give off some of her feelings and he would be able to detect them. When she would sneak glances at him, he always had this small smirk on the same lips that drove her out of her mind.

_Stop thinking about it, Kagome_, she thought, and quickly dumped her head under water. She held her breath for as long as she could before rising from beneath the surface. She focused instead on all of the information she had gathered that day from Sesshoumaru's old files.

It was amazing how the police hadn't gone after Naraku until now. Case file after case file had shown how clients of Naraku had declined his offers to buy, and then "mysteriously" ended up killed a few days later. However, there was never any solid evidence against him. She splashed the water in frustration. It seemed the only way they were going to be able to capture him is if they caught him in the act, which didn't sound like it was going to happen any time soon. Miroku had done his job by realizing Naraku's next target, but it still wasn't a guarantee that they were going to catch the bastard. Things were looking dim for this case.

Sighing, she pulled the plug and rose from her bath. At least she felt better, and she could relax for the rest of the night. She exited out of the bathroom to find Rin sitting patiently on her bed. As soon as she saw Kagome, she ran over and wrapped her arms around the legs of the robed woman.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed. "Is something wrong?"

The little girl lifted her head and grinned. "No, Sesshoumaru-otousan wanted to speak with you in his work room."

Kagome smiled as she realized Rin probably meant in his study. "Okay, go tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." Rin smiled once more and ran off happily. Kagome watched her go, and then started to feel a little flustered. Why did he want to see her? _What, Kagome_, she thought. _Did you think that you could just ignore him for the rest of the night?_

Hurriedly, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked to Sesshoumaru's study. She nervously raised her hand to knock, knowing that she had never actually been in this room yet. Scratch that, she hadn't been in a lot of rooms yet, most likely because the house was so damn big. But, somehow she knew his study was more…intimate. A refuge for him besides his bedroom. Gathering her courage, she knocked lightly.

"You can come in, Kagome."

Gulping, she opened the door and entered. She was faintly surprised to find it so small, housing only a desk, a few couches and chairs, and many bookshelves. A few lamps through soft light onto the darkened interior of the room, giving it an unexpected cozy feeling. The TaiYoukai himself was seated at the desk in front of the computer, but he rose to greet her. She stood in front of the desk with her arms folded awkwardly over her midriff, and waited expectantly.

Sesshoumaru frowned mentally when he noticed how uncomfortable the detective was in front of him. He didn't want her afraid of him…quite the opposite, in fact. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her…which was a lot. Especially now, since she was looking so delectable with her face flushed and rosy from her bath, and her damp hair framing her face and tumbling down her back. He wished he could just kiss her again like he did that afternoon, but he knew that if he did, she would get scared off. But, damn, he hated being patient.

She could take the silence no more. "Did you need something, Sesshoumaru?"

She saw him blink, as if she had broken him out of thought, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Her breath involuntarily caught in her throat as she realized what he was holding.

"I've think you've gone without an engagement ring long enough," he said in that smooth, deep voice, and opened the box. He saw her peek curiously inside, and for once was apprehensive as to how she would react. If she was expecting a flashy and showy ring…

Kagome glanced inside the box, and let out a small gasp. Resting inside the velvet was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A simple band of silver made up the body of the ring, and had some kind of ancient language inscribed all around the metal. Resting in the center was a jewel of such a deep amber color; it looked like Sesshoumaru's eyes. It also bore a resemblance to Inuyasha's eyes, and she was willing to bet it was the same as their father's eyes. It was beyond anything she had ever seen, and was perfect in its simplicity.

To Sesshoumaru, this event held more importance than he would ever admit. For all of his long life, women had flocked to him because of his wealth and money. None ever really felt for him because of _him_. If Kagome was upset at the lack of gaudiness in the ring, it would prove to him that she was like all of the rest…but if she accepted it, she would be accepting him, all of him, at the same time. He let out a slow breath he didn't know he'd been holding when she touched the ring almost reverently and looked up at him with her eyes shining.

"I really get to wear this?" she asked softly, and because he strangely found it difficult to talk, he nodded stiffly. She nodded somberly back and picked up the ring from its case. Before she could slide it onto her own finger, a clawed hand plucked the jewelry from her and held her hand steady against its warmth. Slowly, keeping his eyes locked with her, he slid the ring onto her hand.

It looked perfect resting there on her hand, with his hand surrounding hers, and for just that instant in time, she felt cherished. The ring was a perfect fit.

Sesshoumaru seemed to think so too, and she was so caught up in admiring the beautiful jewel that she didn't notice him discreetly pulling on the ring, seeing if it would come off. He smirked mentally when it didn't budge. It wasn't because the ring was too tight, because it wasn't. If it were any other ring, it would be sliding off, but this was a ring that was passed down the Inu family, and was far from ordinary. Of course, the detective didn't need to know that until later.

His phone rang shrilly, breaking the peaceful silence that had been thrown over the couple, and he wanted to shoot a dirty look at the interrupting piece of technology. He reluctantly let go of her hand and answered with a brusque greeting. He listened for a few moments and then wordlessly handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello?"

"We got him, Kagome. The son of a bitch got caught in the act!" Inuyasha's excited voice reached hers over the line.

"What?" she asked. "You're not making any sense!"

"We have Naraku in custody, Kag," he said. "We staked out the Kuromono's tonight, and the lights went out suddenly, so we rushed inside. His partner, Hakudoushi ran off, but Naraku was there, and we arrested him."

"You can't be serious," Kagome exclaimed. "You caught him red-handed!"

"He's at the station right now. You might want to come down here before it gets too crazy."

"I'll be right there!" she said, and hung up the phone. Sesshoumaru had heard the conversation and already had his car keys out and ready. She smiled at him gratefully, and they rushed outside to the car after giving a brief explanation to Jaken and Rin.

On the way there, she couldn't stop fidgeting. Something just didn't seem right…it seemed too easy. Just when she was thinking to herself that it would be impossible to catch Naraku in the act, he practically fell into their laps. Plus, Naraku didn't seem to be the type to do the dirty work himself, so what was he doing at the Kuromonos? It was just too simple…

Thanks to Sesshoumaru's driving, they reached the station quickly and hopped out. Walking briskly, she found Inuyasha by his desk. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"He's in the holding cells right now, waiting until his interrogation," he said, flicking his ear in annoyance. "Do you want to be the one to go after him?"

She nodded. "Go ahead and get him into a room. I'm going to go find Kaede first. I have some questions for her."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, but said, "Fine. I'll be waiting for you."

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Wait for me?"

He nodded and watched as she turned away. He felt Inuyasha standing close to him and heard him say softly, "You gave her that ring?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked, trying to keep his patience in check. He still didn't know the full extent of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, and that pissed him off, but right now, he staked claim on the woman. Inuyasha smirked.

"Nope, I just didn't expect you of all people to get so serious over a human."

"She is a miko," he said. "And a powerful one at that. She is more than worthy."

The smile suddenly fell from the hanyou's face. "Take care of her, Sesshoumaru. This whole thing better not be a game to you."

Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha's eyes fully for the first time, and for once, Inuyasha was struck silent. "It is no game," Sesshoumaru said deeply, and all Inuyasha could do was nod silently.

"Come on," he said after a moment. "You might as well stick with me until all of this fuss dies down. You might get a kick out of seeing your former business associate in the hot seat."

Naraku did not look any different. He still had that same confident smirk as usual, and looked unruffled by the fact that he was facing a big criminal charge. He sat waiting in the interrogation room, his hands calmly folded as he patiently looked around the room. Inuyasha, using his influence, allowed Sesshoumaru to stand in the viewing room on the other side of the two-way glass, and something about the hanyou disturbed Sesshoumaru.

He was _too_ calm. Naraku was facing jail time, the loss of his company, power, money…everything that he prided himself on. Yet he looked like he was waiting for tea instead of a police officer. That damn smirk was getting on Sesshoumaru, and the feeling would not go away. Something was wrong.

Inuyasha had just left the very room the hanyou was sitting in and joined Sesshoumaru. The feeling of foreboding grew as he smelled his brother. Just to be sure, he took a deeper look at Naraku…

"He shouldn't look so damn confident," Inuyasha complained. "He should at least call for a lawyer or something. All he's doing is just sitting there. I mean, should he at least feel…Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing?"

Without answering, the TaiYoukai threw open the door and calmly walked into the interrogation room, picking up Naraku by the throat and using his claw to slice his head off.

Inuyasha ran into the room after him, and looked in shock at his half-brother, and the wooden doll with a piece of hair on the floor in place of Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru, I could have you arrested right now!" Inuyasha yelled unnecessarily. "You just killed my criminal!"

"Fool," Sesshoumaru said, turning blazing eyes to his brother, and Inuyasha knew he was pissed. "Take a good smell."

Inuyasha sniffed. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary," he said, confused.

"That's because your pathetic hanyou senses would not be able to pick up the subtle differences between a demon and a fucking _doll_," Sesshoumaru spat.

Inuyasha drew his eyebrows down at the insult and in bewilderment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru came close to grabbing Inuyasha and slamming him against the wall. "What I mean, baka, is that this is not Naraku."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, short, I know, but that's all I could dish out right now. Like I said before, I've been going through some personal things, so please do not yell at me for making the chapter so short. I like where I ended it, and I felt that if I forced any more out, it would make the chapter even crappier. And since I broke my promise to you about updating, I will get the next chapter out earlier, if I can. Because I want to get this out to you as soon as possible, I'm not going to deal with reviewer responses individually this time. You guys cannot believe how long that takes me to do, and although I love doing it and replying to you individually, I want to just post this and get the next chapter out sooner. So, what I will do is say…

(glomps reviewers) I LOVE YOU ALL…EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS. YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING EVEN THOUGH I FEEL LIKE CRAP RIGHT NOW; ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS HELPED ME GET OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WRITE. PLEASE DO NOT STOP REVIEWING. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT!

Oh, and Jin Ryu, I got your review last, and I really wanted to apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. You seem to like this story so much, and I let you down. I hope you liked this chapter, however short, and I hope you like the next one. Thank you so much…it was your review that motivated me.

Hugs and kisses to you all,

Mujitsu


	13. Protection

Disclaimer: I have nothing.

(A/N: -peeks out timidly- Um, I'm not dead…so please don't kill me now! Without me, you wouldn't get chapter twelve! -stops in shock- HAH! Got you there!)

Chapter Twelve

Protection

Kagome walked the halls of the station in search of Kaede. Knowing the old captain, she would be in her office, getting ready to go home for the night. She knocked on the office door, but received no answer.

"Kaede?" she asked softly, opening the door. The office was dark and empty. _Maybe she went to the locker room to get her things_, she thought, and began to walk to the women's locker room.

Kagome hated the locker rooms at night. For one thing, they were vast and structured completely out of concrete, so everything echoed. It was eerie to be in there alone at night, and Kagome just wanted to get out of there. "Kaede?" she called, her voice bouncing back at her in the silence. Since she received no answer, she decided it was time to get back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She could talk to Kaede later.

However, before she could turn around, she heard a faint moan coming from the back of the room. Her heart pounding, she raced to where the noise came from, and gasped as she saw Kaede lying on the floor, blood smearing across her face from a wound to the head.

"Kaede," she said, rushing to the fallen woman. Kaede moaned again, barely conscious. "I'm going to go get help. Try not to move!"

She quickly made sure Kaede would stay still, although it would be hard to move with that wound regardless. She stood up and began sprinting to the door, only to have the room plunged in darkness a second later.

She was left completely in the dark, only hearing her panting breath in the echoing room. She heard a footstep a ways ahead of her, and she whirled towards the sound, adrenaline racing through her blood. She strained her ears, hoping to catch another sound, but when it appeared again, it was too her left. She could feel a faint demonic presence, but they were good at hiding their youki from her, knowing that it would make it harder for her to sense whoever it was. She had no weapons on her, save her miko powers, and she would have to be smart enough to stay alive until someone came looking for her. Her thoughts immediately flashed to Sesshoumaru, but she shook her head, focusing on the dilemma at hand.

She centered her power within herself and made a sphere of purifying power in her hand, making the air around her glow a soft pink. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the faint youki emitting off of her enemy. Quickly, she made her best guess and launched the wave of power at it. She stood in silence once more, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a low laugh came from behind her, and she whirled to face it, only to feel cold steel sliding through her arm. She involuntarily cried out at the harsh stinging and felt blood running down to her wrist. The cut wasn't long, but it was deep. She heard another footstep ahead of her, and held in a whimper. She was trapped in the darkness while the bastard was playing with her.

_Okay, Kagome, calm down. Just focus…he can't hurt you if you learn how to sense his movements. You don't need your weapons to kick his ass…_

She made an effort to calm her breathing and make use of her other senses. She closed her eyes, knowing it was fruitless to try and focus with them anyway, and expanded her power. She could feel the pause of the demon in the room, as if he sensed the rise in her abilities, and she let out a mental smirk. She could do this…

He was circling her, she could feel it. She turned her face to where she thought he was and quickly let out another sphere of power aimed at him. This time, she thought she heard a little hiss. _Ha, I nicked the asshole, _she thought triumphantly. But she was distracted for a split second, and that allowed her enemy to get close to her again, this time with the intent to kill. She jumped back right as he made a slash to her throat. She felt mild burning this time, and touched her hand to her neck. She didn't need light to know that red stained her hand from the shallow cut that was on the right side under her jaw line. Way too close to the jugular for comfort. _Pay attention, Kagome!_

"What a surprise," a low voice echoed through the room, making it indistinguishable. "Naraku thought that you were just Sesshoumaru's whore, not a cop. He just thought that Sesshoumaru was against him and that you would come to the station with him when Naraku was arrested. But for you to actually work here? It's certainly an interesting piece of information. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out…"

She could feel him moving close to her again, and braced herself. She was unprepared for the bum rush he gave her that sent them both reeling to the floor. She quickly brought her knee up to a very vital point on his body, and heard him give a grunt of pain. He retaliated by placing his hands on her throat and proceeding to do his damnedest to strangle her. She winced as the cut on her neck cried out at the attention, but determinedly placed her hands over his and let her power flow. He reared back as her purification burned the top layer of flesh off of his hands and she shoved him off of her, following with a right hook to his jaw.

They were both up again in a flash and at each other. Since they were still plunged in darkness, Kagome was at a distinct disadvantage with her human sight, but she still managed to hold her own. He tried to grab her in a choke hold from behind, but she hooked her leg around his and fell back, making him use his own body's momentum to fall. She tried to scramble to the direction she thought the door was in, but he had grabbed her ankle and she fell on her stomach, having the breath knocked out of her.

Suddenly, she heard a scraping against the concrete floor, and she paled, knowing that he had somehow picked up his weapon again. _Of all the places on the floor he had to fall, he landed right by his knife. Just my luck!_

She was starting to feel slightly woozy from the loss of blood from her gushing arm, and it took a lot of strength to stand up again. Before she could form another coherent thought, a steely forearm hit the front of her throat, pushing her back into the lockers with a _whoosh_ escaping her. She felt the kiss of the knife at the opposite side of her neck, and winced as the point pushed uncomfortably into her skin. She was going to die…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha demanded as both demons ran into the hallway amidst the curious stares of the other officers.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, little brother," Sesshoumaru practically snarled. "You picked up a fucking copy of Naraku, and now Kagome is wandering around god knows where by herself."

Inuyasha was taken aback. _Shit_, he thought. "We have to find her!"

"You think?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically, already frantically sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. The inu brothers followed it to Kaede's office, finding it abandoned.

"It continues this way," Sesshoumaru pointed down the hall and Inuyasha said, "That way is the women's locker room. She might have gone to look for Kaede in there."

Sesshoumaru suddenly froze, and Inuyasha whirled back, about to yell at him, but he snapped his mouth closed. Sesshoumaru's eyes were flashing red and gold along with his heartbeat, and the look on his face was one Inuyasha hadn't seen in centuries. Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill…or transform…or both, which meant that the shit was about to hit the fan, in Inuyasha's opinion. He cursed being just a hanyou and not being able to detect what was making Sesshoumaru act so odd. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Blood," Sesshoumaru growled. "Three different scents. One is old…your chief. The other I can't make out…but the last one…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, and Sesshoumaru was off faster than he could blink towards the scent. Inuyasha tried to keep up with him and arrived just as Sesshoumaru broke down the door. Both of their eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and took in the situation.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome being held at knifepoint by none other than Hakudoushi and quickly drew his gun. "Stop!" he yelled. "Drop your weapon or I'll-"

Before he could even finish his threat, Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared right next to Hakudoushi, looking like a vengeful god. Lifting one hand, he pushed him, sending him flying into the lockers, knocking a row of them down. Before Hakudoushi knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had him in a death grip at the throat with his fangs bared, and his other hand was beginning to glow green with his infamous poison. Sesshoumaru smelled the scent of fear seeping from the other demon, and with his eyes flashing red once more, he let a dark grin spread across his face.

He lifted his claws to strike, but before he could make the killing blow, Inuyasha yelled at him. "Don't kill him, Sesshoumaru! We're going to need him to find out where Naraku is."

Sesshoumaru took a deep, calming breath, trying to control his youki to keep from slaying the idiot before him. He chanced a glance over at Kagome, who was slumped on the floor, and saw all the wounds adorning her. He let out a low growl and whipped his hot gaze back to Hakudoushi, who seemed to shrink under the wrath of the TaiYoukai. However, if they were going to catch Naraku…he settled on taking two fingers and flicking the other demon's forehead, causing it to crash into the metal behind him, effectively knocking him out. He watched emotionlessly as he slid to the floor and looked away in disgust. "Get him out of here before I kill him," he told Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, for once, listened to him.

Sesshoumaru knelt by the form of Kagome and brushed the hair out of her face. She opened her tired eyes and smiled weakly at him. "I knew someone would come…but for a second there, I was having second thoughts," she said, trying to give humor to the situation. He wasn't laughing. He tore a strip from his coat to tie tightly around the cut on her arm to stop the bleeding, trying to ignore the way she winced. She tried to squirm away from him then, but he firmly grabbed her cheek and gazed at the slash on her neck. He could feel his demon rage at that, and had to take a calming breath, instead focusing on her scent under all the blood, letting it sooth him.

"Kaede…" she began, but he shook his head as Inuyasha bustled behind him. "Inuyasha will take care of her," was all he said, and she nodded.

"Damn, Kagome, you sure got him all you could, huh?" Inuyasha asked, inspecting the burns on Hakudoushi after he made sure that men were coming to take care of Kaede.

"Told you before," Kagome said woozily, the loss of blood hitting her hard and the adrenaline leaving her system. "I can kick anyone's ass, even if I don't have a weapon…" she trailed off, letting her head rest on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and he realized she passed out. He gently gathered her up and lifted her in his arms.

Inuyasha started walking towards them. "We should probably get her to a hospital," he said, reaching out a hand to really make sure she was okay, but froze when a growl filled the air. Sesshoumaru held her possessively to her and said lowly, "No hospitals."

Inuyasha retracted his hand slowly. Now that the fuss was over, he couldn't help but be slightly exasperated at the blatant claim Sesshoumaru was putting on Kagome. "Do you want her to get an infection? She needs medical treatment."

Sesshoumaru began walking to the door, carrying his precious bundle. "Send a medic to the house then. She is not leaving my sight. Not with Naraku out there, waiting to get her."

Inuyasha sighed as the older demon left, clearing the crowd gathering with one lethal look. Kagome had no clue what she was gaining when Sesshoumaru decided to protect her. No clue at all…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, that actually seems like a good place to end this one. I didn't actually mean to update this fic tonight. (sheepish laugh) I was going to update "Speechless" but my stupid computer decided to eat half of the chapter I had written without saving it, and I had more ideas for this chapter anyway. I'm sorry again that it's so short, but battle scenes always drain me. I suck at them, so I wanted this one to be good. Did I succeed? Oh, and thank you so much to those who were concerned about my personal problems. I'm doing better now, and will try and get back into the swing of things. Anyway, to the best part, the reviewer responses!

Twilyt Bitch: ha, digging the screenname there! Thanks for the review. Well, Kagome didn't necessarily kick Naraku's ass this time, but she got a few good hits in to Hakudoushi. Does that count?

Ash Dragoon: Ha ha, your review made me laugh, so congratulations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to borrow your line here: (doesn't know what else to say).

Fluffi Li: Aw, thank you for cheering me up! I'm so glad you like my work, and your review definitely made me feel better, so thanks again! Keep reading!

Xiaoyumitsurugi: Yay, she got a ring, I know. Don't worry, that will be explained by the end of the story.

Rain181: thank you for being so patient! I appreciate it more than you know!

Kagomeandinuyasha4ever: I'm so glad you like the ring. Ohh, and a double review from you. Yayness! Are you a frosh in college or high school? Trust me, I know how hard school is. As always, thank you for your awesome review!

Stormsight: hmmm, I never heard of anything like guns being illegal in Japan. I guess I didn't research as much as I should have. (sheepish look). Let's just say for form sake that the bad guys and cops have guns, okay? And the ring will continue to stay my little secret until the end. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

TeaTwin: Hi! I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!

Inuyasha1818: thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Moonwave: Hi, sweetie. Did you get my comment on MySpace? Anyway, thank you so much for cheering me up. (glomps) You rock my sox! Yes, you will find out more about the ring, but not until the end, so…nyah!

MistressMaru: OMG, I had so much fun this past weekend. Thank you for coming to visit me! You can visit anytime you want, and next time, you can actually stay longer than a few hours! I'm glad you got caught up on my fics. You know I always enjoy hearing from you! Kisses!

Wood: Thank you for your review! I'm honored that you like the story, and I really hope you keep reading and reviewing, 'cause that would make me REALLY happy!

Megan Consoer: Okay, I really don't mean to sound mean or like a bitch at all, so please don't take this the wrong way, but do you ever leave a review other than the one you leave me? . I'm just wondering… I'm only asking because you keep asking if I could write more chapters, but I'm already doing that. LOL! Anyway, I give you props for reviewing at all, so thank you bunches!

Artemisgirl: Trust me, I love it when I update too! Then I don't feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging. Man, I remember the days when I had seven hours of homework…good times. Now, all I do is homework…(cries)

Sesshyangel: LOL, you had me cracking up. I could not imagine Inuyasha if you told him he had the power of cuteness on his side. I would die of laughter. Oh, and just wait until Kags' reaction to the ring later…(evil grin)

Erik and Fae: Ah, faithful reviewers…thank you so much for your wonderful review. It really makes my day to see my inbox full of reviews. My roommate just rolls her eyes at me now, but I love every one of you guys! Ha, the end of your review was awesome…you almost made it without mentioning Kouga…almost…and thank you for calling my work worthwhile…it made me smile for the rest of the day!

Skotter: Aw, well thank you for reviewing. I always love getting new readers! I really hope you keep up with this story, so I can reply to you again! Later!

Lizard: Since May? Oh, you mean, "Sesshoumaru, a Human?" I believe I finished that in May…or was it July? (shrugs) Oh well, whatever, have no fear! I will not abandon my story! I hate it when authors do that. Oh, and just in case you haven't heard, I do have three one-shots out there in the fandom, and I'm working on the fourth chapter of my ongoing fic, "Speechless" right now, if you wanted to read them. (hint hint) Thanks for your great review! You made me so happy!

Kagome21: Thanks for the compliment, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

LabRat: Thank you for commenting on the pace of the story…it's really hard not to have them move too fast, so I'm glad you appreciate it! I'm glad you are loving the story…oh, and BTW, I kinda liked the kiss scene myself (grins). I was very proud of it.

cAnDyLaNdReJeCt: Whew, your screenname is difficult to type! (laughs) I'm glad you like the story!

Blood Red Moon: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you liked that last chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well.

Ruth: Sorry, sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. (glomps) Forgive me? Did this chapter make up for it? I hope so. Talk to you later!

Amy: Yes, I know it was short…sorry. (cries) This one was short too, but I couldn't help it! I'm glad you liked it, regardless though, and thank you for your review!

LynGreenTea: Aw, I thought we were past this two-word review phase. (grins) Does this mean that the last chapter didn't please you as much as the other ones? Try a three-word review next time…for me, please? (puppy eyes) LOL, s'okay, I love you anyway!

Aspen XIII: Ha, what do you mean a life outside of I LIVE for (clears throat) Psht, yeah right. I have college. Thanks for understanding that, really! And thanks for the review!

1kenshinlover: yeah, I think she's blown her cover. Now the shit will hit the fan. Thank you for your concerns, my life is back on track now…for the most part. You rock!

Forgotten Lake: Thank you…I hope this chapter ended in a good spot too. Like I said before, Kagome's reaction is going to be fun. (evil grin)

Corin: Yay, I updated! Lol!

Fluffystwin: LMAO. (eyebrow raises) You were going to hurt me if I didn't update? That would have been fun to see…I hope I pleased you!

Jin Ryu: Aww, you deserve to be singled out, sweetie, for all of your awesome reviews!

Sesshy's Angel: Oh, don't rip your head off…(tries to look smart)…that would be bad. Then you wouldn't be able to review anymore, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

Me: ROTFLMAO! I loved all the little smilies in your review! I will answer, that no, it does not help Sesshoumaru track Kagome. Other than that, my lips are sealed.

SpeechlessDragon: I'm so glad you like it!

Azera: I'm glad I was able to please you, and I'm so happy you think so much of my story. I hope you like how it progresses!

Blue Rhapsody3: Yup, Sesshoumaru cares a lot about her. And Naraku is VERY sly…or at least I try to portray him that way. Thanks for the review!

Yukino: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I know I have a lot of typos, usually because I'm trying so hard to get this fic out, I don't go over it. Well, all I do is spell-check it to get the big mistakes, but not the small typos. Not much of a good writer, huh? (sheepish laugh). Not to sound mean at all, because, trust me, I appreciate your review very much, but did you like the story? I mean, really, not to sound like a bitch at all, but all you did was correct my mistakes. I like to know what I'm doing right now and then too! (laughs) I really hope you didn't take that the wrong way. Thank you for your help! (huggles)

Localsamurai: I'm so glad you love this story! Keep reading!

i-wish-i-was-kagome: I try not to do cliffies that often, because I hate them myself, but a story has to have some suspense, right? (laughs)

Jaya: Why, thank you! I'm glad you liked the length of the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Darktemp: OMFG, I loved your review! (laughs) Thanks so much for your enthusiasm, it makes me feel so appreciated. I hope you really enjoyed this last chapter, because it's the "MORE" you asked for! Review again!

The Violent Tomboy: Thanks!

Okay, whew, that does take a while. Anyway, thanks so much for sticking with me, you guys. You all rock! Oh, and I just wanted to let you all know that I will try to get next chapter out sooner. It's just that midterms just finished and…yeah. Oh, and one more thing…IF ANYONE HERE IS ON MYSPACE, LOOK ME UP! I MADE A GROUP CALLED "INUYASHA FANFICTION" AND I AM THE MODERATOR, SO PLEASE JOIN! Until next time.

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	14. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or any other of the gang. I know it is a very tragic thing, but it's true.

(A/N: Whew, this story is starting to pick up, and I'm getting back into the rhythm of writing. Hallelujah! I'm so glad every one liked that last chapter, and I'm sure you are going to LOVE this one. After all, who can resist Hojo…? (insert evil laugh)

Warning: this chapter might be a little bit steamier than most. I will not, repeat, WILL NOT be writing a lemon, but I do want to experiment with my limes. Hence, the warning.

Chapter Thirteen

Jealousy

"Envy can be a positive motivator. Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want."

Robert Bringle, quoted in "Redbook."

It was a very tense ride on the way back to Sesshoumaru's house. Kagome didn't wake up from unconsciousness until halfway through the ride, and even then, she didn't speak a word. His ears had to strain from time to time to hear her shallow breathing, and every time she shifted in her seat, he could hear her breath hitch on a wince. She kept drifting in and out of wakefulness for the remainder of the ride, and a rush of relief filled him as he saw the lights of the house in the distance. Jaken came scurrying out of the front door as he was stepping out of the car, and gaped at the sight of blood on Sesshoumaru's arms.

"My Lord, how…what…why-!" he began, but was silenced with one look from Sesshoumaru.

"Fool, it is not mine. The detective was attacked. Make preparations for her in her room and be gone by the time I get there."

With a low bow, Jaken scuttled back inside, knowing that Sesshoumaru was close to losing his temper.

Sesshoumaru opened Kagome's door and with the same gentleness he had in the station, lifted the woman into his arms. The movement woke her completely, and she said, her voice faintly weak, "I can walk, Sesshoumaru. Put me down."

"No," he said casually, looking down in time to see a small pout on her lips.

"Have I ever told you were an over-bearing ass?"

"Never out loud, but I'm sure that you've thought it many times," he said wryly. Talking with her helped to distract him from how pale her face was getting.

"Well, now you know," she said sleepily, and decided to make herself comfortable. It wasn't everyday she was allowed to snuggle in a TaiYoukai's arms. She frowned. Well, minus the kiss and every opportunity he used to touch her…but that was an act anyway, so it didn't really count. She was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and nuzzled slightly. She could have sworn she felt his step falter for a split second before he found his rhythm again, and she let out a tiny smile. She could feel his heart beat against her arm, lulling her with its gentle pounding.

Sesshoumaru nudged her door open with his foot, approving mentally when he saw the room lit softly, the bed turned down, and most importantly, Jaken out of sight. He stepped into the bathroom and lifted her to sit on the sink counter, so her head was level with his chin. She sat there, her shoulders slumped and tired as she watched him gather rags and start the water out of the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, coming fully awake as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm cleaning the blood off of you," he said calmly, and lifted a hand fisted with the wet rag to her neck. She noticed that his knuckles were white from gripping the washcloth so hard, but his movements were gentle on her skin.

_He was afraid for me_, she realized, and lifted her hand to cover the one that was tending the slice on her neck. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru."

He stopped his ministrations and took a step back, not letting her hand leave his. His golden gaze covered her from head to toe, making her want to squirm, but she resisted, knowing that he needed to be sure she was safe.

He drank in the sight of her, bloody and bruised, not saying a word. The wound on her neck was still bleeding sluggishly, and her entire arm was soaked in red through the makeshift bandage he had placed there. It had dripped down her arm and coated the ring he had placed on her hand hours before. Seeing the stark red against the muted amber tones disturbed him more than anything. There were dark bruises in the shape of finger marks all over her neck and arms, and he knew it was because Hakudoushi had laid his hands on her. The scent of her blood permeated his senses, forcing him to close his eyes to stay under control. He knew…he understood how close he was to losing her tonight. All because he failed to protect her…he wasn't there for her. It was enough to cause him to hate himself. His fists clenched again, and she could feel the tenseness in him. She gently lifted the hand that wasn't holding his own to his face, gently tracing the marks on his cheeks, causing his eyes to fly open at her. The look that was in them shocked her. They were practically dilated, pure black with just a slit of gold at the edges, and she realized he was close to losing control. His other hand came up to grip the one on his face, and she let out a gasp and licked her suddenly dry lips, causing his eyes to focus on that spot.

He knew he was probably frightening her, because he could smell her nervousness under the blood and her usual pleasant scent, but he couldn't seem to help it. Suddenly he had to know in the most basic way that she was okay…that she was safe. When she licked her lips and drew his attention there, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

His lips slammed onto hers with an almost frightening desperation, causing her to let out a muffled gasp against his mouth. His intensity was almost overwhelming, and the barely constrained violence she felt in that kiss caused her to shudder. It was the same feelings she had when he kissed her in the office, and she began to lose focus on her surroundings, only concentrating on the lips slanting ferociously and frantically over hers. She began to return the kiss just as desperately, subconsciously knowing that this was important to him, this contact between them.

She gripped his hands and let the feelings overtake her as he stepped closer to her.

_Not enough_, he thought, and sought to cover the distance between their bodies. She was still sitting on the sink and he just naturally stepped between the cradle of her thighs to continue to devour her. But it still wasn't enough. The smell of blood began to surround him again, as well as with the scent of her beginning arousal, and that brought him between the fine line of sanity and madness. She was driving him steadily over that line…

He lifted their joined hands to his head, making her hands cradle his skull, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her. She seemed to understand as she fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't stop if the world was crumbling down now. She didn't think it was this possible to want someone so much…

She almost let out a whimper when he removed his lips from hers and moved to her jaw line, giving frantic little nips here and there, causing her to let out a small moan. She could feel his smirk against her skin, but she couldn't get up the willpower to yell at him for his arrogance. The smirk disappeared as he moved to her neck and she almost jumped as she felt his tongue on her wound. Her hands fisted even more in his hair, clutching him to her as she felt his tongue run over the cut, washing the blood away and soothing the sting. She leaned into him, silently begging for more and let out a deep moan as he bit her gently, her skin clamped in between his fangs without breaking the skin. He wanted to take away the pain and marks that Hakudoushi had placed on her and replace them with his own.

She could feel the trembling in his body as her hands moved from his head to run down his chest and wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. She ducked her face down to meet his lips again, and it was another duel of lips, teeth, and tongue.

It was not meant to be a gentle kiss. It was meant to show Sesshoumaru that Kagome was alive and tangible, and what better way to prove that than in his arms, making him lose his mind? It was almost frightening the way she was making him feel, without even trying, but if he could spend the rest of eternity in her arms, just like he was now…nothing could be wrong.

She was his now, without a doubt, and she would never be unprotected again. A possessive growl welled up in him, and Kagome felt it against her chest before she heard it. Unconsciously, she began to ease the kiss to sooth him, turning it into something soft and tender that brought tears to her eyes. His clawed hands came up and cradled her face, stroking softly as he responded, showing her that he cared for her beyond just the physical level. If she had any doubts after tonight about that he would have to make sure that he spent everyday making sure to remind her.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He heaved a mental sigh as he heard the obnoxious voice of his half-brother downstairs. Their lips slowly parted and her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus. He fought a smirk at how dazed she looked, but then realized that he probably wasn't in the position to laugh. After all, he probably had that same look. He had never been floored so completely by any woman or demon before…it was such a pity that they kept on being interrupted. He would have liked to see how much more she could stand.

He pressed his lips to hers one last time before finally stepping back. Their eyes never left each other as she untangled her hands from where they were gripping his long hair.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Reluctantly, he broke all contact with her and took a step to the door. "You might want to change out of those clothes while I go see what Inuyasha wants," he said, talking over his shoulder. After a moment, she gave a tiny nod and slipped off of the sink as he walked out of the door. She was glad he closed the door behind him because her knees buckled as soon as her feet touched the floor, and she had to grab onto the counter to keep herself upright. And a part of her knew that it wasn't caused by all of her blood loss either. Kami, that demon could _kiss_. Quickly, she shrugged out of her bloody shirt, wincing as she pulled it off of her shoulders, leaving her clad in a tank top. She walked back into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of gym shorts to replace her dirty jeans and then limped downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru had slowly walked downstairs to meet his half-brother, trying to calm down his blood and cool his senses. Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for him along with another male.

"How is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is getting changed right now," Sesshoumaru said, and looked pointedly at the shuffling human standing beside Inuyasha.

"This is Hojo," Inuyasha said, giving a slightly disdainful look to the boy. "He's a doctor friend of Kagome's and was willing to come and patch her up."

"If you would please show me to Higurashi-san's room…," the shy doctor said with a pleasant smile on his face and a small blush forming on his face as he mentioned Kagome.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him impassively, inwardly suspicious. Just how close of a friend was Kagome in this human's eyes? "The kitchen has better lighting," was all he said. The thought of this man in Kagome's room, invading her personal space was…unsettling to him. Especially after tonight, he was especially edgy with anyone around her. He was slightly amused at the small bout of jealousy he was feeling, and scoffed at himself. This man was just a puny human, and Kagome was Sesshoumaru's, hands down. "I will go retrieve Kagome while Inuyasha shows you the way."

He walked back upstairs without another glance to the doctor, and found Kagome suitably dressed and more than ready to go after Sesshoumaru explained the situation.

"Hojo is here?" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting with pleasure. All of his amusement at himself from before fled him as another surge of jealousy surged in him. He gave a curt nod and kept his arm around her waist as they slowly descended the stairs. She still ached and her energy was sorely drained, but she still found enough willpower to break from Sesshoumaru's grasp to hug Hojo as they reached the kitchen.

Something white and hot flowed through him at the sight of the detective in the awkward doctor's arms, and he let a small growl escape before he stifled it ruthlessly. Inuyasha's gaze landed on him sharply, and after looking from the hugging couple and back to Sesshoumaru again, he let out a small smirk. _Sesshoumaru's getting possessive…this night might turn out to be entertaining after all,_ he thought.

Loudly, the hanyou spoke loudly to keep Sesshoumaru from lunging at the couple. "Hojo, how about bandaging Kagome now?"

"Oh," Hojo said, flustered. "Right. If you would sit down, Higurashi-san?"

He led her to the kitchen table and took out the things he would need from his bag. Inuyasha sat in another chair at the table, while Sesshoumaru preferred to stand, wanting to watch every move the doctor's hands made, that way he could rip them off of the bumbling idiot if he touched Kagome in the wrong way. He repressed the killing urges for now, knowing that Kagome needed medical attention, and she came first before anything else.

Hojo first took the makeshift bandage off of her arm, which was the worst of the injuries. He whistled softly at the sight. "Whoever did this certainly did a number on you. It must have hurt a lot. It's really deep and long, and it will require quite a few stitches…"

"Uh, Hojo, could you skip the commentary for now?" Inuyasha broke in nervously after watching Sesshoumaru's reaction to every word Hojo said. The taiyoukai was tense and his eyes grew darker and darker after every sentence. Inuyasha preferred to keep more blood from being spilled that night, and that included Hojo keeping his clueless mouth shut.

A needle and thread was brought out and sterilized as the surrounding area of the wound was cleaned gently. Then came the hard part. With every hissing breath Kagome took or every muffled moan that was stifled because of the pain, Sesshoumaru grew more and more homicidal. And his face grew more and more eerily blank, which gave Inuyasha clues to speed up the process.

"Uh, Hojo?" he said again. "Do you think you can work any faster?"

"Hmmm?" Hojo said, looking up from his work and finally getting a good look at the demon that was standing to the side of him. Sesshoumaru cracked his claws and allowed his eyes to flash red once, promising a painful death if Hojo should screw up. Kagome was oblivious to the whole thing as she was paying attention to the needle that was hovering around her arm, and missed the way Hojo gulped nervously and returned to his work at a quicker pace. She also missed Sesshoumaru's pleased smirk at the scent of fear that filled the room.

Finally, her arm was stitched and bandaged, and both Inuyasha and Hojo breathed a mental sigh of relief. Now all that was left was her neck and the various bruises on her body.

Hojo looked closely at the cut on her neck and let out a breath. "Wow, Higurashi-san, this already looks relatively clean. Did you try to clean it yourself before I came here?"

He missed the sporting blush on her face as Sesshoumaru spoke up, feeling devious, "She had help."

The memory of his kiss and his cleaning of her wound burned in both of their minds, and Inuyasha looked at them both suspiciously before letting out a choked laugh. If anything that made Kagome blush harder before she quickly replied, "Can you just bandage it already?"

Hojo quickly placed a bandage on the cut and gave her a few instructions for keeping it, and her arm, clean over the next week. He prescribed ice and bed rest for the next day, and stood up to gather his things.

"Thank you so much, Hojo," Kagome said, touching his arm. "It was nice to see you again."

"You too, Higurashi-san," Hojo said, gathering his coat and bags. He returned the hug she gave him, but froze at the sound of light growling.

Inuyasha heard the growl and began coughing loudly to try and cover it up, shooting Sesshoumaru a dirty glare. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs back, and mentally smirked in approval as the human quickly let go of Kagome before hightailing it out of his household.

"What the hell was that about?" Kagome rounded on him as soon as Hojo left.

"Sesshoumaru was jealous," Inuyasha supplied, a grin forming on his face. Sesshoumaru shot him a glare.

"What the hell does he have to be jealous of?"

"Hojo has the hots for you."

"What?" Kagome's jaw dropped. "He's an old school friend of mine, not a potential boyfriend. It's…he's…._Hojo_. I mean, he's sweet and all, but…" She broke off, not knowing what else to say.

Inuyasha cheerfully put his foot in his mouth again. "Don't feel too bad 'Gome. He thinks I have the hots for you too."

Sesshoumaru let out a growl again as Inuyasha began laughing hysterically. Inuyasha soon found himself in the familiar death grip against the wall with a very pissed off TaiYoukai in front of him. "You mean you made me deliberately think you were in love with her?"

"How else were you going to make a move on her? Although, by the looks of her blush a while ago, I could tell my input wasn't needed." Even in a choke hold, Inuyasha managed to have a sly look as Kagome blushed again. She threw up her hands in the air and exclaimed, "I'm too tired for this shit! I'm going to bed, and I expect to be left alone for the rest of the night, understand?"

Both demons watched her stalk out of the room before Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha drop to the ground. Inuyasha gasped as he said, "Man, Sesshoumaru, you've really got it bad for her, huh? 500 years ago, Hojo would have been sliced and diced in less than a second."

"You have no idea," Sesshoumaru replied sincerely for once.

"So," the hanyou said, standing up and dusting himself off. "What are we going to do now? Our undercover operation has officially been exposed, Naraku is after Kagome, and I'm assuming that you are not going to let her leave here until he is caught."

"She will be better protected here," Sesshoumaru said, waving the matter away. "What you need to do is find out what Naraku wants her for. Tell Miroku he might not be done yet in Naraku's company. We need information."

Inuyasha considered this and nodded. "Fine, I'll call him tonight and tell him to get on that tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded and began walking Inuyasha to the door. "Oh, and one more thing. You will take Rin and Jaken tomorrow and let them stay at your place until this is settled." He got a certain satisfaction at seeing Inuyasha's eyes bug out of his head comically.

"What? Why?"

"It will be dangerous here for the next few days, especially if Naraku is after Kagome. I don't want Rin stuck in the middle of it."

"But-I-I-…I DON'T know how to take care of a child!"

Sesshoumaru let a sigh escape. "You feed her, clean her, clothe her, make sure she sleeps, and pay adequate amount of attention to her. It's not that difficult, even for an idiot such as yourself."

Inuyasha pouted. "But why Jaken too?"

"He annoys Kagome," he said simply. "Plus, he can watch Rin while you work."

"Oh sure, he annoys Kagome," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "You don't even consider that he annoys me."

"You forget that I don't care if you are annoyed or not," Sesshoumaru said coldly before opening the door and watching the grumbling hanyou leave. He shut the door and locked it before facing the quiet house. How did his life get so turned upside down? Just a few weeks ago he was a businessman just focused on keeping his company successful, and now he was going to be fighting for the woman he loved. His fingers cracked in anticipation of getting his claws on Naraku for what he had done. He would pay…and pay dearly.

He headed upstairs and checked on Rin before pausing outside of Kagome's door. He could hear her steady breathing from within and knew her to be already asleep. He rested his head against the door as he took in the event of the night. She nearly was murdered, he kissed her senseless, he experienced jealousy for the umpteenth time in such a short time of knowing her, and he found out that Inuyasha was not romantically involved with Kagome. It was the last one that made another smirk appear on his handsome face. It was very fortunate for Inuyasha that he revealed that bit of information to him. He would have really hated to kill Inuyasha for stepping in on what was HIS…

With that final thought he turned from her door to seek solace in his own room….waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, yay, another chapter done! This one was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write, and I think it might be one of my best…maybe. I hope I did the kissing scene all right. Don't kill me if it wasn't good! Okay, now for reviewer responses...sadly, there weren't as many as I expected there to be. Maybe that's because A Single Spark is down. (cries) I miss it a lot!

MistyTwillight: Oh, I'm so glad you like the story. Whenever I picture a future Sesshoumaru, I've always seen him as a ruthless business man, or in law enforcement. Since I made Inuyasha the cop in this fic, Sesshoumaru is the business tycoon. I think he fits the role rather well! I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

Erik and Fae: Ah, my friend, long time no see! Don't worry, I'm a huge fangirl myself…well, I can be at times. I'm so glad your computer is fixed. I'm glad mine has never crashed! (knocks on wood) Heaven forbid if I lost all of my stories and anime. (cries at the thought) I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one as well!

Stormsight: Ha, making Sess mad is one of my favorite past times. I think I do it too often for my own good, though. But, he's just so HOT when he's pissed off, don't you think?

Azera-v: Yes, something is special about the ring, but that will be explained in the end. Then end is KIND OF going to be like you suggest, in a way. You'll just have to see, and thanks for the suggestion! Thank you for the review as well, I'm so glad you like this fic!

Cutebaby: Yeah, my mind TOTALLY moves faster than my hands can type, and since I'm so eager to get out the chapter, I hardly ever look it over. I know it's horrible of me as a writer, but I can't seem to help myself. Please don't think I'm one of those authors who doesn't know how to use grammar. I'm actually and English major in college, and I try to make it as good as I can, but I'm not perfect. I'm glad you called me on it though, because it's always good to be reminded. I try to go over my chapters more now before I put them out. Thank you for your awesome review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SilverPhoenix7: LOL, your review was very…sporadic. It made me laugh, so now you get a cookie. I hope Sesshoumaru appeased your desires this chapter!

Naraku'sgirl12: Oh, my sympathies. I hope your computer gets better soon. Thanks for the review, sweetie.

Fluffychick15: I don't mean to be evil…well, maybe I do a little. I'm sorry to leave you hanging. I probably just did it again with this chapter, but hey, it keeps you interested in the story, right? I wouldn't want to lose any of my readers!

Scorpion's Lady: Oh, I bet your boyfriend wasn't happy about that! Still, I'm honored that you would ignore him to read my story. It's like the time when I made someone five bucks because they place a bet that I would update within the week on another of my stories. I laughed my ass off at that. Same thing with you…I'm so glad you love the story!

Chibes: Mwuhahahahahaha, you cannot kill me 'cause you wouldn't have anymore chapters. Life's a bitch, ain't it? No, Inuyasha does not have the rosary in this fic. I couldn't really find a plausible way to bring it in…of course, that's what I said about the Shikon no Tama in the beginning of this story. Meh, things change. Mistress Centipede, however, will not show up. She has nowhere to go…Thanks for the review! Oh, and the Shikon no Tama's reappearance…it's a secret.

Naien: I know, I kind of didn't want Sesshoumaru to "save" Kagome at the end of the last chapter, but it needed to be done for the sake of the plot. I did have her kick ass, though, just to show that she's not a weakling. However, logically, she WAS against a demon, and she's just a human. It makes sense that she would lose in the end. I'm glad you love the story!

LynGreenTea: (dies of shock) Wow, I feel so honored. (to the audience) She likes me, she really likes me…(sniff). What would I do without you?

StarPrincess2020: I'm so glad you think this is one of the best Sess/Kag fics out there. It makes me feel very honored. Oh, and I'm glad you didn't die from the wait!

Angel: Gosh, you couldn't have fed my ego any more in your review. I honestly don't know where I come up with my plots. I just think about random things and go, "Oh, that would work well" and end up writing it. I have a very strange imagination. I'm glad you enjoy it, and thank you for the wonderful review!

Ruth: But I wanna see the chapter NOW! Hurry and get it typed up so I can read it. And in answer to all of your questions…you'll just have to wait and see! (sticks out tongue) I hope college is going well for you!

Wood: So sorry for the length of the last chapter. I made this one a little longer. For a while there, I didn't want to write, but when I started updating again, it was a little hard to get into the rhythm of it again. But, I'm getting it back slowly, and I hope it shows! I'm glad you like "Speechless" too. It makes me feel great to know that you like both of my stories.

Coldqueen: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Your review made me crack up, so you get cookies! I've uploaded just like you asked, and I hope I didn't disappoint!

Me: the format of your reviews always crack me up. No, the ring does not track Kagome, or mark her as Sesshoumaru's…well, it kind of does. He's chosen to give a ring from his family to her, so that has some significance. I'm glad you liked the whole "vengeful god" thing. I thought it would sound too corny, but I couldn't help myself, so I left it as it was.

Arcander: Yes, silly Arcy. You made me miss my routine bouts of insanity from you. (pouts) Maybe that's why I've felt the last few chapters were off. I hope you liked the coddling of Sess even more in this chapter. Not to mention the HOTNESS… Lol, loved your skit…

For those of you who want a little laugh, here is the skit that Arcander sent me in her review about Sesshoumaru coddling Kagome and her getting sick of it. It had me laughing so hard at the picture it made:

"Kagome, you can't sleep alone anymore, Naraku might be lurking in

there!"

"That's IT Sesshoumaru! I've had it with your babying! I QUIT! FIND A

NEW PLAY-FIANCEE!"

"But... Kagome..." goes off into a corner to sob

Fluffi Li: Yes, Fluffi Li-chan. There, I said it, are you happy? (glomps) Of course you are!

And a BIG thanks to: s+s destiny, Ilse, Darktemp, kittypurr714, Dark-kgome, James (yay, a guy is reading my fic! You are a guy, right?), che lee, The Violent Tomboy, Corin, fluffystwin (lol, you are very welcome!), Kyoko Super Girl, Kagome21, 1kenshinlover, and Blood Red Moon. Without you guys, there would be no me. (glomps all reviewers)

Please tell me if I did okay on the kissing scene. I was never really good with romance. (blushes). Until next time!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	15. Of Ice Cream and Kisses

(A/N: So sorry it took me forever to update. I'm working on a new fic right now called, "Midnight Meets Moonlight", and it's kept me busy. Go check it out if you haven't already. Anyway, as promised, I put some Sango/Miroku action in the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter 14

Of Ice Cream and Kisses

"Is Kaede all right?" Sango asked Miroku within the confines of her office.

"She was hospitalized for the night, but was released this morning and ordered to take a few days off."

"Thank goodness," she breathed and he murmured in agreement. "What's going to happen to our case now?"

"I got a call from Inuyasha last night. I believe our mission has changed a bit. Instead of trying to pin the murders on Naraku, we need to know why he's targeting Kagome now."

"How are we going to do that? We've only been observing so far, but anyone worth observing now is either in custody or wanted."

She didn't trust his smirk. "Then, dear Sango, we need to work on our infiltration skills. Come on." She could only stare as he walked out of her office and down the hall before she jumped up and quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, not wanting to gather the attention of her coworkers.

"Having some fun," he replied and pressed the button for the elevator. It was empty when it opened and he stepped inside and looked at her expectantly. She stood in indecision. She didn't know if she wanted to be a part of whatever the idiot was planning. Before she had a choice in the matter, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside before the doors closed. She huffed beside him as he shot her an innocent smile.

"What floor is Naraku's office on?" he asked, and she gaped at him.

"You're…you're not planning on going in his office, are you?"

He gave her a strange look. "Why else would I ask what floor it's on? It's not as if I'm just dying of curiosity to see Naraku's workspace."

She flushed. "But his office is off-limits! What if we get caught?"

"Ah, but that's all part of the fun," he said, as the elevator stopped. "The monitors to the cameras are on this floor as well, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped off and she had to hurry to keep up with him.

"Ah, here it is," he said, and put his hand on the knob.

"What are you doing?" she hissed again. "There's a security officer in there!" She shut her mouth as he quietly opened the door and walked behind the officer looking at the monitors. With a quick move of his hand, the security officer slumped at his desk, and Miroku gently placed his head down. Sango walked in and shut the door.

"What did you do to him?" she whispered.

He gave another mysterious smile. "It's all pressure points, darling. Our friend here will be asleep for a little while." He glanced at her and wiggled his fingers. "Want a demonstration? Did you know there are certain points on the body that, when pressed, make you feel the most incredible sense of-"

"Save it," she said, blushing slightly. "Keep your demonstrations to yourself."

He sighed. "Oh, well. Anyway, you know how to work the monitors right? Turn off the ones for the hallway outside of Naraku's office and inside the room."

She quickly went to the control panel and began pushing buttons. "I guess if there was any day to do this, today would be the day. This floor is going to be practically deserted because of the news this morning. Only a few employees besides Naraku work on this floor anyway."

"That's the spirit," he cheered and grabbed her hand as soon as she was done. Pulling her out of the room, he stealthily made his way down the hall, detouring whenever he saw another worker. Soon, he made it to the hallway that housed Naraku's office and turned to her.

With a grin, he said, "Keep an eye out, okay?" He knelt in front of the door, and she gaped as he brought out a lock picking kit. He was humming a little tune as he took one of his tools and stuck it in the lock.

_He's actually enjoying himself_, she thought. _He must be one of those idiots who get off on getting a thrill. Stupid…_

However, she couldn't deny how her heart was racing as well. There was a certain excitement to this job at the possibility of getting caught. They needed to use their skills to the best of their abilities to keep from getting captured.

Soon, a click was heard and Miroku quickly put his tools away and gave a pleased smile. "Perfect," he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her into the office. "Let's get started."

This was the first time anyone other than Naraku's personal circle had ever entered his office, she was sure of it. It wasn't what she had expected. She had expected sparseness to the office, with no personality like Naraku, but it was decorated in dark tones and had artifacts everywhere. Of course that wasn't to say that it was necessarily welcoming. Miroku had headed over to the computer and turned it on.

She walked up beside him and watched his fingers fly over the keyboard and sighed. "I doubt you'll be able to get anything. Naraku's computer has to be the most guarded thing in this room, and it will be near impossible for you to hack into the system…" she trailed off as she realized he was already into the main page and cracking codes faster than they could come.

"You were saying, darling Sango?" he murmured, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. She wasn't even going to try and figure Miroku out. Everytime she thought she had seen all there was to him, he pulls a fastball and completely throws her out of the park. He was the most mysterious man she had ever met. As she gazed at him, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was right then, his eyebrows lowered in concentration, his eyes alight with excitement and danger, his long fingers playing the keyboard as if it were an instrument.

_Great Kami,_ she thought, and quickly turned away to the bookshelves that lined the office. She really needed to get a hold of herself. She began browsing titles, keeping one ear out for trouble. She heard Miroku give a low maniacal laugh and rolled her eyes. Obviously, he had cracked the code and was in the main system.

_Myth or Fact: The Legend of the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Power: Secrets of the Shikon no Tama revealed, A History of the Shikon no Tama…_she frowned as she saw the similar titles. At random, she picked a book off the shelf and began to read.

"The Shikon no Tama, once rumored to be the most powerful artifact of all time, had the power to turn any being infinitely stronger if they had possession of the jewel. Men fought for it, demons killed for it, the Warring States Era grew more tumultuous because of the legend of the jewel. Supposedly the jewel was created when two ultimate powers, good and evil, were trapped inside the jewel, destined to forever fight within its confines. From then on, the Shikon no Tama was said only reside with Miko's, and their descendents would protect it from anyone who would use it for evil. The last known resting place of the jewel was in the shrine of the Higurashi Shrine, where it mysteriously disappeared. However, the legend continue to state that a powerful miko from the Higurashi household would be destined to be the jewel's protector, housing the artifact within her very being. Years passed, and tales of the jewel eventually faded when no maiden from the household produced the jewel. Now, the Shikon no Tama is thought to be a myth…"

"Miroku," Sango said sharply. "Search for anything that has to do with the Shikon no Tama on that computer, as well as Kagome's name."

"The Shikon no Tama?" he asked, a confused look. "What does that myth have to do with anything?"

"Just do it," she said, and walked to stand behind him as he complied. The screen soon filled with references to the mythological jewel and the detective's name. Miroku gaped.

"He must have tons of information on both. What's going on Sango?"

"I think we may have found out why Naraku wants Kagome," she said, and whirled as she heard a noise outside in the hallway. "Hurry up and put all the information from the disc. We can look at it later tonight!"

Miroku quickly put a flashdrive into the USB port and began saving all of the information.

_Hurry, Miroku, hurry…_ Sango chanted in her mind as the noises grew closer. Miroku snatched the device from the computer, and logged off, making sure to make everything look exactly the way it was whey they arrived.

"Miroku!" she hissed and the noises stopped right outside the door. He grabbed her wrist again and dragged her to the coat closet on the side. Opening the door, he shoved her inside and ran in after her, just as the office door opened.

In the cramped closet, her face was right in front of his chest, and there was no room to maneuver at all. "What-" she began to say, but quickly found his hand over her mouth, keeping her from talking. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and could actually hear the steady beat of his heart as well. He didn't even seem nervous. She looked up at him and squinted in the dark. His eyes were narrowed on the door and his whole body was tense as he stood there. He heard some rustling and the wheels of a cart and almost sighed in relief. After a few more minutes of complete silence, he slowly took his hand off of her mouth.

She was more aware than ever of their close proximity, and her heart sped up even more and she could feel her face grow warm. It seems he wasn't completely unaffected as well. He cleared his throat before he spoke, and his voice had a slight husky quality that wasn't there before. "I think the coast is clear now."

Cracking open the door and taking a quick look around just to be safe, he stepped out. "It was just the janitor taking out the garbage," she said, her voice relieved. He nodded and looked at her, another small grin on his face. "Why, Sango, I do believe that is a most lovely shade of pink you are wearing."

She let out a small growl and almost picked up a paperweight on the desk to bean at his head, but decided to just forget it. She didn't want to do anymore damage to his head than what had already been done. "Let's go," she said, and stalked out of the office, a grinning detective behind her, mouth pursed as if he were whistling a cheery tune…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bye, Kagome-chan!" Rin waved as Inuyasha carried her bags out to his car. Kagome waved back to the little girl with a bright smile. Rin was going to stay at Inuyasha's place until the whole thing with Naraku blew over, and Kagome started to feel a little guilty.

She murmured to Sesshoumaru, "She doesn't have to be the one to leave. It should be me wh-"

"You are staying, Kagome," he said, without looking at her from his position beside her. "Besides, Rin needs some with her uncle. This way, I only have to worry about one of you."

She scowled. "If I'm such a burden to you, Sesshoumaru, I can leave. Please, forgive me for taking up some of your precious-"

He turned around and walked back inside in the middle of her tirade. "Hey!"

He stopped and gazed at her with a lifted eyebrow. Now she was at a loss for words. She had no clue how to act around him now, especially after last night. Before, she was trying to ignore him and keep him away from her, but now she quickly realized it was impossible to ignore him and even harder to keep him away from her. Not when she wanted him near…she sighed. He heard the sound and his gaze softened minutely.

"How are your wounds," he asked. She came back from her thoughts with a jerk.

"Oh, they're fine. I was a little tired this morning, and my arm still hurts a little, but it's nothing a little aspirin didn't fix." She paused. "I never…thanked you for last night, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha said you got Hakudoushi off of me. If you hadn't…well, I don't really want to think about it." She wrapped her arms around her middle as if to ward off a chill. She gave her head a little shake. "Anyway, thanks. I know I probably got blood all over your nice car…I'll pay for it whenever I have the chan-"

For the third time he cut her off as he gathered her in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. She stiffened, but then gradually relaxed and slumped against him tiredly. "Baka," he said, and she smiled.

Sesshoumaru certainly wasn't a man of many words, but he knew how to get his point across without them.

"How long do you think I'll be here?" she asked, and then winced at how it sounded. He let go of her and took a step back.

"Either Inuyasha will get Naraku out there," he said, vaguely referring to the city, "or we wait until he comes and tries to corner you here. Either way, he will be caught."

"And after?" she asked before she could stop herself and mentally cringed. He gave a small smirk at her and leaned in close. Her heart began to pound.

"Well," he said softly, his lips brushing over her forehead as he spoke. "We'll see what happens…" With that, he leaned away and walked upstairs, leaving her dumbfounded on the landing.

A second later, she snapped out of it. That man, no, demon, was so confusing! She wanted to stomp her feet in frustration. Instead she sighed and went to her comfort zone: the kitchen. She smiled gleefully as she looked in the freezer and found a whole quart of vanilla ice cream, and no Jaken looking over her shoulder if she decided to take some. She rummaged around and found ice cream cones and began to scoop out the delectable dessert. It took her a while on account of her injured arm, but she soon had a desirable amount of ice cream in the cone and was happily licking away.

Wandering the house because she had nothing better to do, she became lost in her thoughts. Sesshoumaru, the case, Naraku…her mind could simply not process what would happen next. Of course, maybe she should stop analyzing everything and just let things happen as they were supposed to happen: naturally. So lost was she in the vortex of her mind, she didn't notice someone approaching her. So when a hand grabbed her arm to get her attention, she instinctively fought back with the only weapon she had. Whirling, she shoved her ice cream cone right in the face of her adversary and let out a scream.

A gasp flew from her mouth as she stared at the impassive face of Sesshoumaru, who was now sporting an ice cream mask on the lower half of his face. His face didn't move, but his eyes clearly shown his shock.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just done. Granted, he _did_ sneak up on her…She couldn't help it. She giggled.

And when he raised one of those perfect eyebrows at her, the whole effect ruined by ice cream dripping down his chin, she knew she had never laughed so hard in her life.

"I'm…sorry!" she gasped in between chuckles. "I thought you were attacking me…and…and….." she couldn't continue.

"You know that I can't just let this go," he said, his voice revealing nothing, but Kagome saw the devilish gleam in his eyes. He took a menacing step towards her, a mock growl escaping his throat, and she let out an "eep!" and bolted, giggles following in her wake.

She ran into the spacious living room and paused when she was around the big couch. He stopped on the other side so that they were across from one another, and whenever she moved one way, he countered her. He had a small smirk around his still ice-cream covered lips, and he moved with the grace of a predator as he stalked her around the couch.

She knew that as long as she stayed on her side, she was safe. She gasped when he unexpectedly vaulted over the whole length of the couch to land right beside her, and she was off again. Oh, she knew he was just toying with her. She'd seen his speed before and knew he could catch up to her in a nanosecond, had he really wanted her. But it seemed like he was enjoying the chase as much as she was. She glanced over her shoulder as she was running down a hallway, and saw that he wasn't behind her. Of course, since she was looking behind her, she didn't see him step out gracefully in front of her, and ran right into him with an "oomph!" His arms wrapped like steel bands around her and he declared, "Now it's time for your punishment."

She let out a screech as he rubbed his face all over hers, transferring the sticky ice cream still stuck to him. He backed up and looked with a satisfied smile at the mess he had made and she couldn't help but smile helplessly back. This was one side she hadn't really seen of him, and she knew part of it was to make her feel better about things. She suddenly felt overcome with love that it almost took her breath away, and without giving it a second thought, she leaned up and kissed, initiating their contact for the first time ever. She almost pulled away when he stiffened for a moment, but then he was kissing her back with such abandon that she couldn't think about leaving.

He was having trouble thinking himself. When she had leaned up to place her lips on his, he wasn't prepared for the emotion that he felt, and had frozen in response. She kissed him first this time instead of the other way around. She had made the first move, and they had made another breakthrough in their newborn relationship. He hadn't stayed frozen for very long, not with the taste of ice-cream on her lips and the innocent offering she had given him. He made sure not to miss a drop of the sweetness that still lingered on her, and she was so enthusiastic as well, he was positive his lips were spotless now as well. He smiled against her lips and felt her return it.

Pulling back, they both caught their breaths. When he could manage to speak again, he said, "And don't even think that was a part of the cover or the case."

Again, she couldn't help but laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, that was weird to write. There wasn't even any action at all. I guess you could call this a filler chapter. I didn't have any big ideas for this one, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. A little bit of Sess/Kag fluff as well as Mir/Sango for you. (big sigh) Okay, and now I have some bad news. I'm going to try and cut down on the reviewer responses. I know it sounds horrible of me, and I hate to do it because I love all of you so much, but it just takes up too much time. Back in the day (the day meaning last year) when I was a new author and only getting, like, three reviews a chapter, it was manageable. But now I'm getting around 50, which I totally love and appreciate, but I just don't have enough time after writing a chapter to respond to each reviewer individually anymore. In fact, last chapter reached 61 reviews. Whoo hooo! I think you guys broke a record for me! So, here's what I'm going to do. If you leave a review with a specific question, or just something that I can't pass up, I'll address you. I love and appreciate everyone who takes the time to review, but I'm sorry, I just can't give a response to all those who write, "I like it a lot, update soon!"

Does that sound fair? Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean leave a review if you liked or didn't like the chapter. Reviews are what give me motivation to write. I just can't respond like I used to. …god, it makes me feel horrible. I feel like since you took the time to write, I should at least write back but…it takes me an hour alone to respond, and that's one hour that you could be reading! So, that is my new policy, okay?

Okay, so now for questions or issues.

When is the fic going to be finished? This was asked by "Nadia" in an e-mail.

I honestly have no clue…lol. I know it's bad of me as a writer, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen in each chapter. I just write as it comes to me. I guess I have an overactive imagination. Just like I don't know how long the story is going to be. However, I feel like I'm getting closer to the end…maybe a few more chapters? I hope that helps.

"CreSentMoOn99" wanted to know when I usually update: I never know when I'm going to update. I tried to make a schedule for myself once, but it didn't work out. I write whenever I have spare time (being a college student, that is rare) and it also depends on if I have writers block. There is no set schedule.

Airen2: I just wanted to say thank you for your review. I'm glad you didn't give up on Inuyasha fanfiction, and I'm honored that you reviewed my fic.

"Clavira" wanted to know what took me so long to update: LOL, one word: school. Thank God Thanksgiving break is almost here.

"Coldqueen" wanted to know where the cookies were (inside joke): Cookies are all gone! And they were chocolate chip….so sorry you missed out. Better luck next time. LOL!

SpiritofTomoe: You gave me one of the nicest reviews I've ever had the pleasure of receiving, and so you get special mention. Thank you for telling me what I was doing right instead of just saying you liked it. I appreciate it very much. And thank you about your offer for the lemon. The only reason I said I wouldn't write one before was because of…well, I guess you could call them religious beliefs. But, ah, me and God are having some problems right now, and I've been testing the waters, so to speak, and trying to see what I can do. I'll let you know how it goes… thanks again.

Arcander: (shakes head) All I can do is laugh. Thank you for entertaining me once again.

Me: (glomps) Just because you're so sweet!

And that's it. Whew, that was a lot faster than normal! Until next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story, "Midnight Meets Moonlight" if you haven't already. And as always, review!

Ja ne,

Mujitsu


	16. Revelations and Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own…at all…nada…nothing…zilch…get the pic? 

(A/N: God, I'm actually getting kind of bored with this story…My brain is trying to come up with great twists and turns, but I'm not very imaginative so…yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy regardless. Go chapter 15! WooT WooT!)

Chapter Fifteen Revelations and Fights

"So," Inuyasha said, staring at Miroku and Sango. "You're telling me that Kagome has the sacred jewel inside of her and that's what Naraku wants?"

Miroku nodded. "According to what we found in his office, yes. We took the files from his computer and they are filled with the legends of the jewel." He paused. "As well as information on Kagome."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stiffened. "What kind of information?" he asked, his voice low.

"Almost any information you'd care to find," Sango answered grimly. "Date of birth, where she lives, who her family is, personal records, medical records…the only information he didn't have was her police records because she's an undercover officer."

"Shit," Inuyasha breathed.

"But I don't have a jewel inside me," Kagome protested. "The Shikon no Tama is just a myth."

"No, it isn't," Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I remember the jewel, and I remember its power."

"How could you have seen it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You forget how long I've been alive, brother," Sesshoumaru said. "It was entrusted to the Higurashi's and disappeared before you were born. I had forgotten the name of the household until now. Naraku is after the jewel's power, and if he gets it, he will become stronger than ever."

"How come you never stole it for yourself back then?" Inuyasha asked scornfully. "Kami knows you were enough of a bastard to take it or anything else that would have made you more powerful."

Kagome looked at the arrogant looking demon and wondered how much different he was in the past. He lifted an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "I did not need the jewel to make me more powerful back then," he said, and Kagome knew he was probably telling the truth. "The only thing I ever wanted was in the possession of someone who did not deserve it."

Inuyasha growled. "You're just mad because father didn't leave his sword to you."

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted, and glared at Sesshoumaru. "The thing that you and Inuyasha were fighting for was a sword? You got your arm cut off for something as trivial as that?"

"Arm cut off?" Miroku asked, but was ignored.

"It wasn't trivial," Inuyasha said. "It was a powerful sword."

"In the hands of a weak master," Sesshoumaru retorted coolly.

"I don't see anything wrong with his arm now," Miroku whispered to Sango, and was again ignored. She just shrugged.

"However, since you could not live normally without the sword, I decided to let you keep it."

"Like hell. You knew you couldn't take it from me."

"What do you mean 'live normally'?" Kagome demanded. "Exactly what kind of sword was this?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. He never expected to dig up family history over this. "It was our father's fang. Both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga-"

"Tenseiga?" Miroku interrupted sharply. "You mean that sword actually existed?"

"Miroku?" Sango asked questioningly, but his eyes were glued to Sesshoumaru.

"There was a legend of a powerful demon lord leaving two swords made of his body to his two sons. One, which I now assume to be the Tetsusaiga, could slaughter one-hundred youkai with one swing. The other…"

"The other could restore life," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Restore life?" Sango asked. "You mean, bring people back from the dead?"

"Father left Tetsusaiga to me, and Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "Ironic, no? To give a life giving sword to someone as bloodthirsty as Sesshoumaru."

"However, while Tetsusaiga might not have been in the hands of the right owner, it also had a power I had not foreseen. It sealed Inuyasha's blood, and that is the ultimate reason why I left it alone."

"Sealed his blood?" Kagome asked. Her mind was whirling with all of the revelations.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon," Miroku spoke up again, making the connection in his mind. "Without it, his demon blood would rage out of control."

"And where are the swords now?"

"Don't worry, Kags," Inuyasha said, smirk back in place. "I'm not going to turn into a rabid monster anytime soon. There isn't enough danger in this time to allow it. Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin are all safely tucked away with our father's servant, Myoga."

"Good Kami, there's another sword?"

"You can't really expect Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection, to go walking around in Feudal Japan with one arm and a sword that couldn't kill? He had an uber evil sword made so he could kill all he wanted."

"Really, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with disdain. "Where do you come up with these ridiculous sayings? In any case, it's getting late and it's almost Rin's bedtime."

"Talk about uber evil," the hanyou groaned. "She made me read her three bedtime stories last night."

"Then you should hurry home and not keep her waiting," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Before you guys leave," Kagome said, holding out her hand. "I want the files you took from Naraku's office."

"Of course," Miroku said, and handed her the flashdrive. "We're going to see Kaede now and let her tell us what she wants us to do now. We'll keep in touch."

"It was nice meeting you, Sango," Kagome said warmly.

"You too, Kagome," the demon slayer replied, and the group left, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone once more.

"Do you mind if I borrow your office for this?" she asked, waving the little stick.

He nodded and led the way, fully intent on viewing the files with her. He sat down at his desk and held out his hand.

"Now, Sesshoumaru," she began sweetly. "I know that you are not planning on seeing confidential evidence. I know how to use a computer."

He just kept his hand out for the disk.

She glared at him.

"Kagome, I already know the contents of the disk…Miroku already spoke of what was on it."

"But it doesn't involve you," she protested, and shut her mouth when she saw his eyes narrow dangerously.

_Everything about you involves me_, he wanted to say. _Don't shut me out now._

Instead, he said calmly, "Don't you think my involvement in this case in unquestionable now, detective?"

She winced at the formal tone of his voice, and considered his words. There wasn't much he didn't already know about the case.

"Guess it wouldn't harm anything," she mumbled, and put the disk in his outstretched hand.

He quickly set it up and soon they were both glancing at the files. She was leaning over his shoulder when they got to her medical records.

"Well, well," he murmured, looking at the file. "You've been a busy officer, haven't you?"

Burn marks, concussions, a broken wrist, contusions, a gun-shot graze, lacerations made from claws. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm a cop," she said simply. "And a miko. I have to deal with evil from both the human and demon worlds." She gave him a mock reproachful stare. "And you guys have hella nasty claws."

"Hn," he said, and turned back to the records. She felt him tense a moment later.

She leaned forward to see what he was reading.

_Declared deceased for one minute and thirty-nine seconds due to poisoning...revived by purging her system, administering antibiotics, and CPR…regained consciousness five days later…_

She winced mentally. Forgot about that one.

"You see," she began to explain, but he cut her off.

"I don't even want to know," he said shortly, and had to make himself not to dig his claws into the wood before him. If he found out how she was poisoned, he was bound to find the bastard who caused it and tear him into little bits…slowly.

They methodically worked through each file until they reached the last one. Kagome cringed when she saw its contents.

Pictures. Hundred pictures of her with Sesshoumaru, walking around, and worse, pictures of her family. She saw Souta outside of the shrine kicking a soccer ball, her grandfather sweeping the steps, her mother working in the kitchen, pictures of her room…she shuddered.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Sesshoumaru said softly, closing the files and shutting off the computer. She sighed and rubbed her arms, as if she had suddenly felt a chill. Silently, he handed her the phone.

"Call them," he said, and she looked at him gratefully. "Find me when you are finished."

She nodded, and took the phone, preparing to dial her house as she watched him leave the room.

She talked with her mother for a good hour, just hearing her voice and knowing that she was safe before she spent the same amount of time on her brother and grandfather. When she was finished, she sighed in relief and happiness, thankful that Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she needed. Speaking of Sesshoumaru…

She got up from her chair, stretching out the kinks she had gained and her tired muscles. Her aches and pains from the day before, minus her arm and neck, had gone away, leaving her energized. Her miko blood healed her faster than others and allowed her to continue on normally after a day of rest. She just had to be careful not to open up her wounds again and that wasn't a problem. She left the room to search the house for Sesshoumaru, but had no luck.

He wasn't downstairs and he wasn't anywhere that she could see upstairs. She even glanced outside, but he was nowhere to be found. That only left one place.

She trudged back up the stairs to his bedroom and paused. In the beginning, he had told her his room was off limits. She snorted. He also said that about his office. Besides, he did tell you to look for him.

Her mind made up, she knocked on the door, quelling her eagerness. She would get to see his bedroom…what would his personal sanctuary be like? Would it be sparse and bare, or warm and inviting? He didn't answer…

She frowned. This was the only logical place he could be. She knocked again, and gasped as the door opened on its own. She stuck her head in, and seeing no one, stepped in fully.

His floors were hard wood with soft rugs here and there. He had a few traditional Japanese paintings on the wall that she was willing to be were authentic. He preferred the traditional tatami mat on the floor, but it was huge and looked soft and had a black cover. There were no superfluous decorations or anything unnecessary. Just like the demon himself, she mused. Now where was the said demon?

Looking farther, she noticed there was another sliding door on the opposite side of where she was. Another room? She wondered. She wouldn't be surprised.

She saw a shadow from behind it and smiled. She had found him. She opened the door, knowing that he could smell her from outside of his room so she wasn't intruding. She just stood there and stared, lightly taken aback.

The room was a small dojo, and Sesshoumaru was training. He had a wooden sword in his hand, having changed from his casual attire to a simple kimono, and was going through the movements gracefully and flawlessly. She couldn't help but just watch him. It was almost like a dance, the way his body flowed and the sword followed. A deadly grace…

He patiently finished his practices and turned to her. "How is your arm?"

"Huh?" She took a second to snap out of the daze he had put her in, fighting not to blush. "Oh, it feels fine, I guess. As long as I don't put too much strain on it, I feel perfectly normal."

He smiled…and she looked at him warily. She didn't trust that smirk. Casually, he walked to the far wall and placed the wooden sword on the rack, and calmly rolled up his sleeves.

For some unexplainable reason, her heart started to pound as her instincts kicked up, making her tense cautiously. She stepped forward a little, a question forming on her lips.

He beat her to it. "Defend yourself."

She looked puzzled at him until he seemed to disappear. _Oh, shit…_

The back of her neck started tingling, and she turned swiftly and ducked his incoming fist.

"What are you, crazy?" she exploded, backing up a few steps, and he followed her, just like a predator. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Letting off some stress," he said, and disappeared once more, increasing his speed. She didn't even have time to blink this time before he was gone. She felt a breath on the back of her neck, but when she whirled around, he was gone.

Next she felt the delicate scrape of a claw on her back, and whirled again. There was nothing but air. Unbidden, her blood started to rise and pulse as she realized he was playing with her. Just like before at the shrine when he had met her family for the first time. They had come out in a draw then, but this time, she was determined to win.

A little grin played about her lips, but then she gasped as he appeared an inch in front of her face. "Something funny, detective?" A light was in her eyes that she had never seen anymore. The light of the chase…cat and mouse…hunter and hunted. This was his more demonic side, and she would be lying if she said her stomach didn't have butterflies at the thought.

Without replying, she immediately swung her fist to his face, but he stopped it with one finger. She opened her fist and grabbed his wrist, and he allowed her to twist his arm behind his back. Smiling that wicked smile again, he quickly maneuvered her around until he was holding her arms, gently, behind her back and leaned over her shoulder.

She could feel his breath in her ear, and fought off a shudder as he took a deep whiff of her. Good lord, what the demon could do to her in just a few short moments…

Concentrating, she let a little of her miko powers come forth into her hands. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to give him a little jolt. He snatched his hands back, and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Touché," he murmured as she faced him in a defensive position. This time, she charged him first, and he let her tackle him to the ground, making his landing as soft as possible so as not to jostle her arm, and looked up as she crouched over him. He smirked again at their positions.

"My, my, Kagome…I didn't realize you were this forward…"

She flushed furiously as she noticed the suggestiveness behind his words. She scrambled off of him and muttered, "You don't fight fair."

He smiled a little more and rose gracefully from the floor. "I-" he cut himself off, and his whole body tensed as he sniffed the air.

"What?" she said, noticing how the teasing glint had gone out of his eyes and left something far more…cold in its wake.

He turned to her. "Naraku."

Her blood ran cold. "Where?"

He calmly rolled down his sleeves again and started walking out of the room. "Just outside the house. He'll probably enter in a moment."

"Anyone with him?"

He sniffed experimentally again. "Hakudoushi."

"He's supposed to be at the station!"

"Well, he's not," he said dryly and began walking to the door of his room.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "You're not planning on going down there, are you?"

"Of course. He's in my home, uninvited. It's only right that I show him the way out." He looked pleased at the thought.

"We should call for back-up," she said.

"Have fun with that," he said, and tossed over his shoulder. "This will be over before they get here."

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. "What do we do now?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively. "Go say hello?"

"Don't be cute," she said.

"I'm not," he said seriously. "The only way to do this is to confront him. You know it."

She slumped her shoulders. "But what if-"

"He's going to try and grab you," he interrupted. "But he won't lay a finger on you." He looked at her as if to try and dare her to say otherwise.

"Sesshoumaru," she said. "This is for police officers to handle."

He snorted. "But they are not here. You and I are…and he's waiting for us."

She put her hand on her head. She didn't doubt his fighting ability, but she couldn't help but feel afraid. He understood her conflict, and put a hand on her cheek.

"How do you want to do this?"

She took a deep breath. "I've never backed down from a fight before."

"That's my girl," he said, showing one of his rare smiles. She began to walk out the door, but his hand stopped her once again.

For the first time since she had seen him, he looked uncertain. "Kagome…if by some chance…he's going to do anything to get a hold of you…if he ever gets to close…"

"If he touches me, I'll purify his ass," she said confidently, and he smiled at her again.

Taking a deep breath, she headed down the stairs with him just as the front door opened, revealing Naraku and Hakudoushi.

"Kagome," he said with a sick smile. "I believe you have something I want."

"You're chasing a dream, Naraku. No one knows if the Shikon no Tama even exists anymore."

"Ah, but I know it does," he said, taking a step closer, causing Sesshoumaru to give a warning growl. "I can feel the power rolling off of you, Kagome. The jewel is inside you."

"Would you like a feel of that so-called power?" she challenged, and shot a blast of power towards him. He dodged and Hakudoushi came after her while Sesshoumaru took off after Naraku. The fight was on.

Naraku unleashed tentacles from his body, which Sesshoumaru dodged effortlessly. With a green glow, he flicked his wrist to reveal his whip and struck back at Naraku. However, however many tentacles he lopped off, two more grew in its place until the whole foyer was practically a writhing creature.

Kagome was having her own trouble with Hakudoushi in a repeat of the night before. This time, however, she wouldn't hold back anything. She made an arrow out of her power and sent them one by one to the elusive servant. She nicked him once or twice, but she couldn't really compete with his speed. He kept getting closer and closer to her, while she frantically shot as fast as she could. But too soon he was upon her.

He grabbed her, and she prepared to fire off a finishing shot, but he jumped back at the last second. Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru and gaped at the creature Naraku had become. He was no longer recognizable as the cold business man…now he was a monster.

Sesshoumaru was doing pretty well with the tentacles in front of him, but Kagome noticed one coming up behind him, ready to pierce him.

"_Sesshoumaru_," she cried, and fired an arrow, catching it before it could strike. He looked to her, and froze.

She realized just how much time she had looked away when Hakudoushi caught her from behind and began to squeeze. She closed her eyes…

This is the stupidest fucking way to die, Higurashi…not like this…not in front of Sesshoumaru…fight….

She felt a power expanding within her, unlike anything she had ever felt. She felt her whole body vibrating with it, and it welled up without control. She unleashed it.

When she opened her eyes, the ashes of Hakudoushi were all that remained.

"That's it!" Naraku said, a slightly insane look in his eyes. "That is the power of the Shikon no Tama…"

Without even giving another glance to Sesshoumaru, Naraku lunged at Kagome, tentacles outstretched. Sesshoumaru disappeared in a blur…

Kagome saw Naraku coming and knew that there was nothing she could do in time. She closed her eyes and could feel the power welling up inside her again. But she sensed another presence in front of her before she could unleash it again. She opened her eyes and stared, horrified.

Sesshoumaru was slightly slumped in front of her, facing her, staring into her eyes. A tentacle went through his back and directly through his stomach, ending an inch before her own body.

Naraku violently wrenched his appendage out, causing Sesshoumaru's blood to splash to the floor and him to go down on one knee.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god," she chanted, kneeling before him, but he shoved her out of the way as another tentacle attacked. "Go!" he rasped to her.

"I'm afraid she's not going anywhere except for with me," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru stood up painfully to face Naraku once more, but another tentacle was shoved through his shoulder, this time, a deadly smoke filled the air.

_Miasma…_

Sesshoumaru could feel his vision get fuzzy as the poison made its way into his system. He saw Kagome collapse and Naraku pick her up. He let out a savage growl, but Naraku just pushed his appendage deeper into his shoulder…he couldn't move.

"Try to come for her if you can, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku smirked as he ripped out the tentacle and headed to the door, regaining his humanoid form once more, Kagome cradled in his arms. "Or whatever is left of her."

And there, with Sesshoumaru immobilized for the time being on the floor and the poison still in the air, Naraku left.

Kagome's fate was out of his hands…

Finally, some headway in this story! Yes, my dear children that is the end of this chapter. I try to be a nice author and not leave many cliffhangers in my story, but I couldn't resist this one. Be gentle. I actually read through the entire story to try and refresh what the hell I was trying to accomplish in the first place, and I realized that this story really sucks. Really. There are a lot of inconsistencies…something that every author must face after updating months at a time. It's full of typos that I don't catch until later, and just a lot of bad…storyline. I would just like to take this time to apologize for that. If you were offended by it…don't worry, I was too. However, I would like to thank those who actually like this story and take the time to review it. That is the only reason I'm still writing this.

Anyway, I know I will not update this story at least before Christmas or after, so Happy Holidays! I will try to update "Midnight meets Moonlight" before I go on vacation, but no guarantees. I would also just like to take this moment to say that if anyone has a myspace, hit me up! My profile is set up as my homepage on my writers profile, so all you have to do is visit my writer's profile and click "homepage." Also, I have a group on MySpace called "Inuyasha Fanfiction" go join if you haven't already. I am the moderator and it needs more members. Okay, that's the end of my useless ranting for now.

Until next time,  
Mujitsu


	17. The End

(A/N: Well, my dear children, we have reached the end of the story. Kind of hard to believe huh? I'm actually kind of proud of this story because this will be the sixth finished piece of fanfiction I have. I consider that an accomplishment and I hope it means that I've grown as a writer. After this chapter, there will not be an epilogue….so this is it. I don't like trying to have to tie up EVERY loose end. I think it gives the story more character if I can leave it to your very vivid imaginations. Remember when you are finished with this to check out my new story, "Midnight meets Moonlight", and to visit my homepage on MySpace and join my Inuyasha Fanfiction group. Hope to see you there! On with the show!)

Chapter Sixteen

The End

"So that's what Naraku was after," Kaede mused from her hospital bed as Sango and Miroku stood nearby. "I always knew Kagome was very powerful, spiritually and otherwise, but to actually have been blessed to house the Shikon no Tama within her body is amazing. Kami must have seen the potential in her."

"Try telling Kagome that," Miroku said wryly. "She's still denying the fact of any Shikon no Tama."

Kaede seemed almost amused. "Ah, that she would. She's very stubborn when she needs to be. She is still staying at Sesshoumaru's?"

"That's probably the safest place for her right now should Naraku come for her. Naraku is very powerful on his own, but if he had any of his minions with him, it would be disaster."

"If Naraku is as obsessed with the Shikon no Tama as you say he is, then he will be reckless and rash. Sometimes, the results are worse than if he were cold and calculating. An insane mind in a powerful body is never a good match."

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome," Sango assured. "The only way she would get hurt is if he were taken by surprise or something like that."

Miroku's cell phone rang and he stepped out of the room as Kaede spoke. "Taking Sesshoumaru by surprise might not be as hard as you think. He cares for Kagome, and that will either destroy him, or make him stronger."

"Speaking of being taken by surprise," Miroku said as he rushed in and grabbed Sango's arm. "Hakudoushi is gone!"

"What!" Sango said.

"They're going to go after Kagome," Kaede exclaimed. "Hurry!"

Sango and Miroku ran out of the room at a dead run, Miroku already dialing the number to Inuyasha. "You heard?" he asked as soon as the hanyou picked up.

"Yeah, I heard, and I left Rin with Jaken. I'm already turning into the hospital entrance to pick you guys up. Get your asses out here!"

"Done," he said, and hung up as they forewent the elevator and sprinted down the stairs. Inuyasha was waiting for them, revving his engine, and as soon as they were in the car, he sped off.

"Have you tried her cell phone?" Sango asked urgently.

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Non-stop since they told me Hakudoushi broke out. It took them awhile though…Hakudoushi didn't leave without a few parting gifts."

"How many are dead?" Miroku asked, dread in his voice.

"Thirteen!" Inuyasha spat. "And fifteen more injured. Shippou has a broken rib that will be healed by tomorrow, so thank Kami for that."

"I need you to be honest now, Inuyasha," Miroku started as they roared down the street that would lead them to the country side. "If Naraku and Hakudoushi have gotten there before we do, can Sesshoumaru handle them?"

Inuyasha paused for a full minute before answering carefully. "I can't really answer that question because it could go both ways. Sesshoumaru is one of the strongest demons living, perhaps the strongest, but that was when he was alone. Now that he has Kagome, he might put himself in danger for her instinctively and mess everything up. Or the love he has for her will make him stronger than anything in this world…I'm almost afraid to find out which."

"How strong do you think Naraku is now?" Sango asked.

"The one thing Naraku has going for him right now is his craftiness, and the fact that he could get a hold of the power of the Shikon no Tama. If he gets that…all bets are off."

Sango sat back in her seat, and the rest of the ride passed by in a blur, each detective lost in their own worries. They were all afraid of what they would find once they reached Sesshoumaru's estate, and when they pulled into the driveway, their worst fears were realized.

"Naraku has Kagome," Inuyasha said faintly as he leaped out of the car and was in the house almost faster than the humans could blink.

A moment later he ran back out, his arm over his mouth. "It's miasma!" he shouted as the approached him. "Sesshoumaru's in there, but I can't get through the poison."

"I can get rid of it," Miroku said firmly, and held out a sutra. He began walking into the smoke, concentrating hard, and the miasma began to disappear.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where the hell are you? I know you can't be dead already, you bastard."

"Quit yelling, Inuyasha. My ears can't take that kind of abuse," a voice came from the corner of the room. "And of course I'm not dead. The miasma kept me immobile."

Inuyasha rushed over and took a look at the blood soaked TaiYoukai. "The miasma, huh? Have you taken a look at yourself lately? I think it was more than the miasma that kept you down."

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, kneeling down next to him as he sat up slowly, blood still flowing to the floor.

"What a stupid question," he scoffed. Looking at Inuyasha, he said, "Naraku has her."

"I know," he replied grimly. "Miroku and I are going to follow the trail while you and Sango wait here for backup."

Sesshoumaru stood slowly, towering over his brother. "You think I'm just going to stay here while he has her? You are stupider than I thought, hanyou."

"Look here, Mr. Powerful. You lose anymore blood and even you won't recover," he retorted angrily. "You are in no condition to fight anything." Turning to Miroku, he said, "Let's go."

They began walking out and Sango took Sesshoumaru to sit on the couch.

"I'm not staying here," Sesshoumaru said. She eyed him skeptically. "You don't look like you're going anywhere," she answered. "I'm going to get a towel to clear all the blood away and try and stop the bleeding.

"No need," he said blandly, and the stench of chemicals filled the air. He used his poison acid to melt the flesh around his wounds, immediately cauterizing them with a sizzling sound.

"Oh….ewww," Sango said, looking like she was about to lose her lunch.

"The bleeding has stopped," he said, unnecessarily. "I'm regaining my strength as we speak."

"Well, good for you," she replied sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru eyed the taijiya. "You don't really hope that you have the strength to keep me here, do you?"

She looked back at him warily. "Do you think you're strong enough to take me on?"

He gave her a disdainful look and then stood, his tall form very imposing, and although she knew she was strong, his aura was radiating a power that she could never hope to overcome.

All he did was stare at her for several lengthy moments and she stood as well. "What the hell are we waiting for then? I've been meaning to kick Naraku's ass for a while now anyway."

"Hn," he replied and walked to the doorway, calling his youki cloud along the way. He turned and looked back at her. "Are you coming or not?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was blood everywhere…

On her hands, on her clothes, on her face, and on the demon who lay before her.

'Sesshoumaru,' her mind cried, but her voice did not fill the air. She couldn't speak. She could hardly breathe. As if she were moving in slow motion, she knelt down next to Sesshoumaru and stared at his crimson splattered face. The red looked foreign on the porcelain face, and she tried to wipe the blood away, but it stuck to his skin like a stain.

She began to weep, knowing there was nothing she could do, yet she still tried to wipe the traces of death off of his face. The sight of him filled her soul with a wrenching pain more horrific than anything she'd ever known, until she began to hyperventilate.

"No," she whimpered. "No, no, no, no…."

She didn't mean to. She didn't mean to get involved with him. Because of her, he was dead. She buried her face into her hands, unable to look anymore.

A low, feral growl filled the air, and she gasped, snapping her head up. Crimson eyes glared at her as he snarled. "Sesshoumaru?" she breathed.

He didn't answer as he lunged at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was jarred awake as she was dumped to the ground and landed with a thump. She sat up, gasping from her dream, only to meet the maniacal eyes of Naraku. Before she could even speak, he placed a sutra on her chest with a few words, and she found herself unable to move.

She struggled for a few moments before grinding out, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"It's just a binding seal, my dear miko…or should I say 'detective'?" Naraku smiled at her. "It's just a little insurance against your powers. I wouldn't want to get singed by that."

"You'll get more than singed if you don't let me go you little son of a-"

"Kagome, please, there is no need for profanity. I'm sure you wouldn't want some of your last words to be inappropriate."

"Go fuck yourself," she spat at him. She tried her hardest to break the sutra, but the most she managed was to wiggle a little bit on the ground. "What the hell kind of sutra is this? Sutras are only meant for holy men to use, not for demons."

"Every time there is something good in this world, there will always be someone else who finds the evil to replace it. This sutra was made by a demon to bind holy men and women. A way to turn the tables, so to speak. It will keep you from attacking me when I retrieve the Shikon no Tama from your body."

"What are you waiting for then?" she fired back. "Why not just kill me now and get it all over with?"

His smile grew wider. "I wouldn't want your friends to miss the show. They should be arriving any second."

"You're insane."

He considered her words. "Maybe. But I will also be the most powerful being on this planet in a few moments as well. What's a little insanity compared to that?"

She ignored him after that and tried to concentrate on a way to get out of this mess. Darkness surrounded her, but the moon was bright. They were in the middle of a clearing, far away from the lights of the city to ensure privacy for this little escapade. If Naraku assumed the power he was after, at least she could be assured that there would be no civilians around to get hurt.

There was the sound of rustling in the brush beyond the field and they both turned to see Inuyasha carrying Miroku on his back enter the clearing. In a flash, Naraku had lifted Kagome up by the neck in front of him, using her as a shield. "I see the cavalry has arrived. Now we can begin the party."

"Naraku," Inuyasha yelled. "You bastard, let her go!"

"He's not very original, is he?" he murmured into her ear. "Inuyasha, I'm honored you could join our little party."

"I'm going to tear you into little bits, slowly," the inu hanyou growled back and flexed his claws.

Naraku took a dagger out of his coat pocket and held it to Kagome's stomach. "Does this miko mean so much to you? Are you willing to risk your life for her? I thought she was your brother's woman…and unfortunately our TaiYoukai friend is otherwise incapacitated at this moment."

"Don't be too sure of that, asshole. I smelled his scent a little bit ago. He should be a arriving any minute."

Kagome jerked after hearing that. Sesshoumaru was alive! Immediately her relief turned to fear. He was already injured and in no condition to fight.

"Hn, so I didn't kill him," Naraku mused. "No matter…I already have what I want and need to defeat him when he comes."

"You sound awfully cocky," Miroku spoke up. "Many believe the Shikon to be only a myth. What if you're wrong?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Quicker than anyone could see, the dagger flashed in the moonlight and Kagome slumped to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Miroku started forward, but stopped when Naraku held up a gleaming object. With Kagome's blood dripping down his arm, he stared at what he removed from her and began to laugh lowly.

"It exists," he whispered, lost in his own world. "Finally, the power of the Shikon no Tama is mine."

Inuyasha snapped him out of his reverie. "You've done it now, Naraku. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

Naraku looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I could use a test run," he murmured, and made another cut, this time to himself. He merged the jewel into his body and watched as the wound closed up, already feeling the power of the Shikon filling him.

He faced the angry hanyou across the meadow. "Come, Inuyasha. Let us see the power of the Tama together." The wind began to rustle the grass around them, great gusts of power that signaled the arrival of another. "And now your brother can join us."

Sesshoumaru descended on his youki cloud with Sango in tow, and landed gracefully next to Inuyasha. Sango immediately went to Miroku's side, and saw Kagome lying on the ground in the distance.

"Kagome!" she cried.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off Naraku. "Go help Kagome. I'll keep Naraku busy."

"By all means, go to the detective," Naraku said, walking away from the fallen woman and facing Inuyasha squarely. "She is of no further use to me. So, Sesshoumaru," he addressed the calm TaiYoukai. "It seems as if the welfare of your 'fiancée' is of no concern to you."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, and Naraku took a closer look. "Or maybe this is what happens when you are enraged. Are you worried about your miko, Sesshoumaru? I only gave her a small scratch. However, she is without her powers. Even without the sutra, she is now weaker than she has ever been in her life. The Shikon no Tama is mine!"

"Sesshoumaru, can you handle this?" Inuyasha murmured out of the corner of his mouth. "I told you to stay behind for a good reason."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said in a voice that had his younger brother looking towards him warily. "Shut up."

Inuyasha let out a breath. "Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku and Sango reached the fallen Kagome and immediately knelt down.

"Kagome! Kagome…" Miroku said, patting her cheeks lightly. "Sango, I need you to stop the bleeding on her torso."

"Right," Sango said, and began tearing strips of cloth out of her jacket to tie around the wound Naraku had made. Kagome cried out when the cut was touched and opened her eyes. "Miroku? Sango?"

"Kagome, we need to get you out of here. Can you hold this over your injury to slow down the bleeding?"

"Can't move," she mumbled.

"Why, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Sutra…the sutra on me. I can't move or use my miko powers." She almost slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Wake up, Kagome," Sango said firmly. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting Naraku, and we need to move you before the fight wanders over here."

"Sesshoumaru?" her eyes opened at the sound of his name. She struggled to sit up, and Miroku helped her. "Sesshoumaru's alive?" She caught sight of him, fighting fiercely with Naraku, a look on his face she had rarely seen, and tears came to her eyes. "He's all right."

"Not for long if Naraku gets the best of them," Miroku said, wincing as Inuyasha was thrown into a tree by Naraku's tentacles.

"Miroku, get the sutra off of me," Kagome said urgently. "They need our help!"

Miroku reached for the small piece of paper, but drew his hand back quickly. His hand was completely black and purple, and he began to sweat slightly. "It's some kind of poison," he ground out. "I can't get it off. What kind of a sutra is this?"

"Naraku said it was meant to seal priests and mikos. Is that why you can't touch it?"

"Probably. If I touch it again, the poison will be fatal. Sango, can you try?"

Sango reached forward, and while nothing happened to her hand, she was unable to pry it off of Kagome's body. "Who made this?"

"He said it was a demon."

"Then we'll mostly likely need someone who has demon blood to take it off," Miroku said. "Neither humans nor one with holy powers will be able to remove it." He turned around and yelled in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

"I'm a little busy here, monk!" he said, dodging another tentacle and swiping back with his claws.

"Let Sesshoumaru handle him for a little while, Kagome needs you over here."

"Go, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, walking slowly to stand in front of Naraku. "Make sure she is safe."

"She will be fine for now, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said with a smile. "It's only a small cut. However, once I'm finished with you, I will kill the two humans, your brother, and then save her for last. She will die slowly for all the grief you've ever caused me. It's a pity…she's such a pretty thing, isn't she? And a spitfire to boot. Maybe she doesn't have to die right away. I could have…other uses for her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red once, but calmed down when he heard Kagome say in the background, "Oh, ew…did he just suggest what I think he suggested?" Her voice made him come back to his senses.

"You will pay for spilling her blood," he said, and got into a fighting stance, snapping his poison whip from his fingers.

A pink circle glowed around Naraku as he unleashed more tentacles. "How much have you remembered, Sesshoumaru? Will you be able to fight as you used to in these modern times. To save the woman you love?"

Sesshoumaru dodged the appendages heading his way, and his whip sliced through the air, but Naraku's barrier stopped before it could make contact. So then Sesshoumaru used his speed to his advantage and appeared in front of the evil hanyou, appearing to catch him by surprise, but again, his claws could not make it through the barrier instilled by the Shikon no Tama. Naraku smiled and shoved another spike of his flesh through Sesshoumaru's stomach, and sent him flying.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried. "Hurry up, Inuyasha!"

"I'm trying, Kags. I don't want to end up having my hand look like Miroku's!"

"Gee, thanks," Miroku said sarcastically as Inuyasha delicately grabbed the sutra and pulled it off. Kagome immediately stood up as soon as she could move, and almost fell down again. Keeping her arms tight around her stomach, she watched as Sesshoumaru stood to face Naraku again, only to be caught from behind from a tentacle that had sneaked its way past his defenses. He knelt on the ground for a few moments, gathering his wits, before he stood tall once more. The slightest sheen of sweat showed on his face as his blood splashed to the ground, creating a small pool.

As painful as it was, Kagome began to walk forward. Inuyasha and Miroku held her back. "Let me go," she said through gritted teeth as Sesshoumaru fell once more, only to rise painfully. "He's going to get himself killed for me."

"If you go you'll die anyway," Inuyasha said angrily. This time the tentacle passed through Sesshoumaru's shoulder. However, the TaiYoukai did not fall. Instead, he took a step forward, pushing the point even further into his skin. He would not give up.

It took all three of the officers to hold Kagome back now. "I swear to god, if you don't let me go to him right now…" she threatened, tears sparkling in her eyes, falling to the ground like Sesshoumaru's blood.

"Kagome, we'll go, not you. You're not as powerful right now, and if you go, Naraku will kill you…that is the last thing that I will allow to happen," Inuyasha said.

"Will you fight for your brother, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, adding another tentacle to the one already in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. This one went into his right leg. "If he could not beat me, then you don't even stand a chance." One into his left leg. "Instead, you will become just like him. A pathetic, weak fool who let love overcome his mind and take his strength." One into his stomach, and he locked eyes with Kagome as Naraku spoke once more. "I thought he had more character than that, to become weak so easy…apparently…" a solid wall of flesh hit the TaiYoukai, driving him back into the trees, where he lay on the ground, unmoving. "…I was wrong."

"ENOUGH!" Kagome broke out of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's grip and sprinted to stand in between Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about it, little miko? Your power source is gone and within my grasp now. Without it, you are just a weak woman."

"That's where you're wrong," she said. Naraku's eyes widened slightly as Kagome began to glow a soft pink and her eyes lit with an inner fire. "I am Kagome Higurashi… chosen protector of the Shikon no Tama, and by that right I will take it back. You seem to forget Naraku…to hold such a thing of power within them, the vessal would have to be even stronger than the object standing alone. The Shikon no Tama must have chosen me because, deep down, I am stronger than the power it holds. I just needed a jumpstart to unleash it."

Naraku began to shrink back as his barrier seemed to dissolve around him and a sense of dread filled his stomach. Kagome took a step forward. "You threatened me, you threatened my friends, and you threatened the demon I love. In doing so, you made the biggest mistake of your life…" A sphere began to glow in front of her as an unnatural wind filled the air and she closed her eyes. For that split second in time, she was the exact incarnate of Midoriko herself. The light surrounding her grew to a blinding glare and her friends were forced to look away. Moments passed in awed silence, waiting for the next move. In a second, her eyes shot open, revealing pure white. "…you pissed me off."

The sphere shot forward, hitting Naraku's left shoulder, decimating it on the spot. The ashes flew away as he looked on in horror. Another sphere began to gather as she said her last words to him. "This next one will kill you, and the Tama will be mine once more. You will burn in hell for the things you've done, and I will give you a warning right now. If you ever reincarnate and try to steal the jewel again, I will be there waiting for you. And next time, I won't go so easy." The ball of intense purifying energy flew into his chest, right through his black heart, so ending the life of the hanyou, Naraku.

Moments later, the body of Kagome Higurashi fell to the ground…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome awoke two weeks later alone in a hospital room. She began to panic for a moment before she remembered everything that happened. Naraku….The Shikon no Tama…Sesshoumaru…she closed her eyes painfully.

They flew open again when her door widened and Inuyasha, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Sesshoumaru walked in. They all stopped in there tracks and stared at her for several moments.

"Uh…hi?" she croaked, and all of them except Sesshoumaru began to talk at once.

"Kagome!"

"You're awake!"

"You've been unconscious forever! I was wondering if you were going to make it!"

"Are you feeling all right? Do you want us to call the nurse?"

"You kicked ass, Kagome! Naraku is gone!"

She drowned them out and only focused on the haggard face of Sesshoumaru. It looked like he hadn't eaten or gotten any rest for days, but when she looked into his eyes…she saw something overwhelming. The entire group shut up when they noticed Kagome staring at Sesshoumaru, and he staring back at her as if nothing else existed. The TaiYoukai slowly walked up to her bed and leaned down a little stiffly, seeing as how some of his wounds were still healing. He whispered close to her ear, "We have much to discuss, detective. For now, focus on regaining your strength." With that, he softly kissed her cheek and slowly walked out of the room. As the group swooped down on her bemused form to ask her questions and welcome her back to the world of the living, Inuyasha followed his brother outside into the hallway, and found him slumped against the wall. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "She just woke up, and you're out here? Are you stupid or what? She risked her life for you, and all you do is give her a kiss on the cheek and walk away? I thought you were better than that, I thought you-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru interrupted and looked up. For the first time, Inuyasha really looked at his brother. After a moment, he sighed and leaned against the other wall.

"She really scared you there, huh?" he asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but the truth was written all over his face.

"Keh, Kagome's a fighter. There's no way she would let an asshole like Naraku take her down." He paused. "She did it for you, you know. She beat him for you."

"Just as I fought for her," Sesshoumaru said, regaining his composure and straightening. "I'm going to give her some time to recover and see her tonight. Until then, I'll be at my office."

"You're going to work now? You don't actually expect to get anything done?"

Sesshoumaru let out an elegant snort. "Of course not. I just believe that Kagome needs some time to herself right now. A lot has happened, and I don't want to overwhelm her. However, tell her I will come back for her."

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he watched him walk away. "Just don't forget that Kagome has the tendency to think too much…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Kagome finally begged some time to rest from her group of visitors and was left in silence. She, however, did not use her time to rest her body. Instead, she began to wonder what was going to happen now. The case was over, Naraku was gone, but there was still Sesshoumaru to consider.

She glanced at her hand and noticed his ring still on her finger…the only thing that still remained to remind her of what happened, except the scars. She loved him…and as far as she knew, he loved her.

Her eyes misted up. But how long would that last? She was nothing, a nobody, and he was a part of the upper class. She was beneath him, in every way. How long would he want to remain by her side? She was a foul-mouthed, opinionated, feisty detective. He was a cool, icy, ambitious aristocrat. It would never work.

It was funny, and ironic in a sense. It didn't take very long for her to fall head first into love with him, and it took less time for her to realize that they could never be together. Life was a bitch like that.

He, of course, would disagree with her new findings. For now at least. He would probably put up a fuss, but then he would realize exactly what she had realized.

She wasn't good enough for him. And the sooner she made him realize that, the better.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, taking the IV out of her hand and trying to stand up. Inuyasha entered and saw her rising out of bed.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving," she replied. "Did you say Sango brought me a change of clothes?"

"Yeah, they're right there," he pointed, and whirled around in embarrassment as she began untying her hospital gown. "W-where do you think you're going? You're not well enough to leave!"

"I can leave whenever I want, Inuyasha. I feel fine, only a little tired. I need you to take me to Sesshoumaru's work."

"What? Why there?"

"I need to clear up some business with him," she said, wiggling into a pair of jeans and zipping them up. Inuyasha turned around when he realized she was decent.

"What do you mean business?"

She looked at him seriously, and he began to shake his head. "Damn it! I told him he shouldn't have given you any time to think!"

"It's for the best, Inuyasha. You know it is."

"The hell I do. Kagome, he fought for you! Do you know how rare that is? Sesshoumaru NEVER fights for anyone but himself! I see the way you look at each other. You have something between you that shouldn't be thrown away."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out his words. "Don't try to change my mind, Inuyasha. It's already decided. Can you go tell the front desk I'm checking myself out?"

"Whatever," he said, and walked out, trying not to scream in frustration.

How in the hell was Sesshoumaru going to handle this?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The city of Tokyo looked gray from the windows of his lush office. This whole week had been the week from hell. Nothing felt the same…nothing looked the same…and it was all her fault. He thought she was going to die. What's worse, he thought she was going to die because of him.

When she finally woke up and he looked into her eyes for the first time in two weeks…he swore his knees got a little weak. He let out a little laugh at himself. The great Sesshoumaru had finally been floored, and by a woman no less. A little pinch of a woman who had a heart bigger than anyone, and the temper to match.

His woman…

And now, he could finally feel peace. However, his brief feeling of contentment was cut short by two all familiar smells. The scent of the one he loved, and that of his half-brother. Before he could even ponder what she was doing out of the hospital, the doors to his office burst open, and she walked in.

"We need to talk," she said in a no-nonsense tone, and he lifted an eyebrow at her. Turning his glance to Inuyasha, he received a helpless shrug.

"Very well," he replied. "Would you excuse us, Inuyasha?"

"God, yes," the hanyou said, and hightailed it out of there. Sesshoumaru stood and slowly walked around his desk until he could lean against the front of it.

"What, exactly, is so important that you felt it necessary to deprive yourself of the rest you need and come all the way across Tokyo to see me?" he asked, trying not to let his temper show.

"I'm leaving," she blurted out, and the eyebrow rose higher.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to request a transfer to another department in another city and move there. That way, you won't have to see me anymore."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's not right for us to be together. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I fell into the role of your fiancée a little too easily. I think it's best if we just forget the whole thing ever happened."

"Inuyasha was right," he muttered. "You do think too much."

"Please, don't interrupt, and let me say what I need to say," she said a bit desperately. She had planned out all what she was going to say on the trip over here, but as soon as she walked through the door and saw him, she had a hard time saying those first words.

'Courage, Higurashi' she mentally scolded herself. 'The quicker you get this over with, the quicker you can go home and cry.'

"I've realized," she began, and cursed her unsteady voice. "That this whole charade was doomed to fall apart from the beginning. You deserve someone who has more class than I do, just like you said when I first met you. I don't fit in around you, and I know that I would constantly embarrass you."

He just stared at her, and she took that as a sign to continue. "I wanted to thank you for your cooperation," she said in a more business like tone. "Your aide to this case was extremely helpful. However, there was also the fact that you got hurt because of me. I can't let that happen again. I WON'T let that happen again, so that's why I'm leaving. Do you understand?"

"I'm beginning to," he replied.

"Good," she said with a sigh, although she was a bit disappointed at how easily he was accepting all this. 'It just proves my point' she thought. "I guess this is good-bye." She turned around and started for the door, trying not to look back. If she did, she wouldn't be able to leave again.

"I understand that you're scared," he said after her, and watched in satisfaction as she froze. Slowly, she turned around and he was glad to see a spark in her eye.

"Excuse me?" she asked frostily.

"You're scared," he said simply. "You're scared that I'm going to get tired of you and not love you once I realize that you don't fit in with my crowd. You're scared of being rejected, and you're scared that if you be with me, people will talk down to you."

"I don't care what they think," she shot back.

"Then why do you think I do?" he retorted. She stared at him, speechless. "I've never cared about what other people think about me. I don't care about them, I care about you." He began to walk towards her, but she held up a shaky hand.

"Don't," she said in a trembling voice. "Don't get close to me."

"Why?" he taunted, and took another step. "How much courage did it take you to come down here, detective? Were you afraid that if you didn't do it quickly, you might change your mind? Are you afraid that if I get too close to you, you'll want to stay?" His chest was now about an inch from hers.

"No," she said in a voice that was barely audible. "I can walk away from you anytime I want."

His voice sounded slightly amused. "Really? Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Just give me back the engagement ring and walk away. After all, it's the only thing tying you to me right now."

Her heart dropped at his words. He really didn't want her…all he wanted was his damn ring back, the ring she hadn't been able to even think about removing. With a muffled sob, she grabbed onto the piece of metal and violently wrenched.

And wrenched again.

"What the hell?" she said in a voice angrily charged with tears. "It's not coming off!"

"Of course it's not," he said softly, and she looked up at him. Placing his hands over her, ignoring her sharply drawn breath, he explained, "This ring is not an ordinary ring. It is my family ring."

"Family ring?" Her voice was subdued.

"It has been passed down from my ancestors for hundreds of years. It is meant to mark the intention to wed between two people, just like any other engagement ring, but it also had another purpose. Would you like to know what that is?" he asked, and took another step towards her so that there bodies were touching. Her knees got a little bit weak, and she fought hard not to close her eyes and melt into him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its other purpose was to test the love between those that were engaged. You see, my ancestor who made this ring did not believe in love, and so when love finally found him, he wanted to make sure it was true. He cast several incantations on it, magical incantations. So if the giver of the ring and the recipient of the ring both loved each other, truly loved each other, the ring would not come off the finger until death claimed the owner."

"So when you gave me this…"

"It was the biggest test of all," he said. "I didn't know what I was feeling at the time, and I certainly didn't know how you felt. I had to be sure."

He had taken a risk too, she realized. He put his heart on the line, and she was trying to walk away. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away.

"So you see, Kagome, what we have is real. Do you believe that?"

She nodded slightly. He smiled. "Good girl. I'm going to kiss you now, and when I'm finished, you can still leave if you want to."

Before she could even form a response, his lips were on hers. She could feel every emotion inside of him in that one moment. Hope, determination, but most of all, she could feel the love. She had never felt more beautiful in her life than in that moment.

Slowly he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Still going somewhere, detective?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"That's unfair," she protested weakly. "No, damn you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he laughed and took her in his arms once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hearing silence once more, Kouga stood outside the door and turned to Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, who all had their ears against the door.

"Damn," he said. "I guess that means she's really going to marry him, huh?"

"Shhh!" they all said, and knocked him on the head to shut him up. Inside, they could hear Kagome's happy laughter, and next to them, Kouga's feet twitched in the air from his position on the ground.

Inuyasha mentally grinned at the happiness they had found, and Jakotsu sighed dreamily. "They're going to live happily ever after, huh?" he asked happily.

"If they don't kill each other first," Inuyasha said.

Hearing silence once more through the door, Bankotsu commented, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Don't underestimate them," Inuyasha said, but he knew it was all in fun.

Through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and even beyond death, he knew that the love his brother and best friend had for each other would never fade away…

Owari…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I love you all!

Mujitsu


	18. Blood and Kisses

**Blood and Kisses**.

_This is the clean version of the chapter. Look in my profile for the link to the un-cut version. ._

Red and blue lights flashed an eerie dance in the moonlight as Sesshoumaru pulled his car into the crime scene. Already his eyes were beating a tattoo of red and gold along with his heartbeat as he exited his car and was immediately accosted by his half-brother.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down," Inuyasha said, putting a restraining hand on the TaiYoukai's chest. "Kagome's fine! I called you to warn you of the situation, not so you could create another bloodbath!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, his voice slightly higher than a feral growl. "Anytime you call me to tell me my wife has been injured and has had her blood spilled, there is always the possibility of a bloodbath. Where is she?"

Without waiting for an answer he sniffed the air and found the scent of Kagome…and her blood.

Inuyasha watched his seriously pissed brother walk away and gave a defeated sigh. 'Good luck, Kagome. You're going to need to do a lot of convincing for him to make sure you're okay…the bullet actually grazed you this time. He's bad enough when he finds out you've been in any kind of gunfire at all…' He shook his head and began to clear the scene as best he could. If Sesshoumaru exploded, it would be best not to have too many people that could become casualties.

He really hated his brother's temper…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome let out a hiss as the antiseptic was applied to the gash on her arm. The stupid son of a bitch that shot her got her deeper than she thought. It was only on her arm, and only about three inches long, but she should never have gotten it in the first place. She and her team were taking out a gang of youkai robbers, but they had attacked and she was forced to use lethal procedures. She had just taken down their leader when one of their human cronies who had been hiding pulled out a gun and shot her.

The only reason she dodged in time was because she heard the gunshot…she was used to sensing youkai presences, not humans. The medical technician on hand began wrapping a bandage tightly around the wound and she sighed. How in the hell was she going to explain this to Sesshoumaru?

They had been married for a little over a year now, and fought many times over the issue of her job. He never quite liked the fact that she could get injured…maybe 'liked' is to light of a word.

He hated it. Granted, she never got hurt often, but when she did, it took him forever to forget it. If he ever even did forget it. He reiterated to her often enough that she needed to be careful, and if she did happen to get hurt, it took her more than a while to get him calmed down.

This time it was different though…she had handled youkai, demons, monsters or anything else anyone would like to call them, but this was the first time she was ever hurt by something as simple and complicated as a gun.

She had faced spells, poison, tentacles, and countless other weapons, but a gun was different, and she knew he wasn't going to take too well to this new development. Maybe if she just explained it calmly at home when he got off of work, things would go smoother.

However, just as the EMT was tying the bandage off, she sensed a huge demonic force, and it was pissed. 'Oh, shit…' she thought. She saw her husband thread his way through the masses of police cars and witnesses to stand in front of her with his most ominous face…the one that was completely blank.

His eyes left hers for a split second to glare at the technician. "Leave," he commanded, and as if the very demons of hell were behind him, the small man ran and she was left staring at one unpredictable TaiYoukai.

His eyes roamed over her, checking her for any other injuries besides the one on her arm. "I'm fine," she said, before he could speak first. "Honestly, Sesshoumaru, the bullet barely hit me. It's not even bleeding anymore, I swear!"

"And where is the one who shot you?" Sesshoumaru asked in an even voice. He had calmed down somewhat from seeing that she was, indeed, safe and for the most part unharmed, but there was still that underlying anger and worry that made him slightly bloodthirsty.

"I shot him after he shot me," she said in a no-nonsense tone. "So don't think you're going to get your claws on him, because he's already in a bodybag on the way to the morgue."

"He wouldn't be in a body bag if I had gotten a hold of him," he said in one of the darkest tones she's ever heard him use. "There would be nothing to put in a bag."

"Then you would have gotten arrested for manslaughter and I would be without a husband."

He ignored her and bent to pick her up, ignoring her protest.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell? Put me down! I can walk, you know."

"No," he said without looking at her, and continued to stride purposefully through the crowd to his car. She saw a few of her fellow officers glancing curiously at her and Inuyasha smirking in the background and wanted to duck her head in embarrassment. However, she settled on anger and he gently placed her in the car and buckled her in to begin the drive home.

Silently fuming in her seat, not a word was spoken between them on the drive to their home. As soon as he parked the car, she shot out of her seat and stormed into the house, not even greeting a confused Jaken. She was glad Rin was already in bed; she had a feeling there would be words spoken between her and her pompous husband, and she didn't want her daughter to hear her anger.

Throwing the door open to their bedroom she waited impatiently for Sesshoumaru to join her, tapping her foot on the floor in a rapping tattoo. He entered calmly moments later, closing the door slowly behind him, and turning to face her. She didn't let his face falter her resolve, even though he looked just as furious as she did and prepared to fight.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced coolly over his irate wife, taking in her tensed stance and snapping eyes. Well, if she wanted to fight, she'd get a fight. He'd had a stressful week, and now her getting shot and obviously not wanting to take care of herself just topped the icing on the cake and he was itching for a way to release all of the tension he had felt.

Still, fighting with her was very unpredictable and so he let her say the first words.

"The next time you come to one of my crime scenes like that, I will-"

"Will what?" he broke in quietly, like a panther ready to strike. Seeing as how she was too angry to even think of a good threat, he took care of it for her.

"You will call some of the officers on scene to escort me off of the premises? I would take each and everyone of them down before they had the chance."

Knowing his strength, she knew he was right. She watched in morbid fascination as he continued on in that quiet and calm voice that signaled the calm before an upcoming storm. Apparently, he was angrier than she had thought. Good, that would make the fight more interesting.

"You'll what, Kagome? You'll arrest me? Your own husband?"

"Well maybe if my husband didn't show up to my workplace acting like a complete jackass!"

"You were hurt," he said in a slightly raised voice and a flash of his eyes. He began taking deliberate steps towards her, and before she realized she was retreating, her back came against the wall. "Did you just expect me to stand around and do nothing?"

"It was a minor wound," she shot back. "I've had worse and you know it."

"You are not supposed to have worse when you are mine to protect," he roared back, and looked at her surprised face.

"That's the problem isn't it?" she said, disbelief in her tone. "You think that just because I'm married to the strongest demon alive, I'm not supposed to get hurt? You can't be with me every second of the day, Sesshoumaru. And in my line of work, there is always the risk that I can get hurt. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you are my mate and wife," he said, drawing to his full height. "You are not supposed to get hurt."

"Try telling that to all of the criminals in this world, Sesshoumaru. You can't just say, 'that is my wife, don't touch her.' It won't happen, and nothing you do can make it happen." She gazed at him. "Look, just forget it happened. I'm fine now."

"I can't forget it," he snapped back, placing his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. In a moment of tenderness, he placed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "Can you understand that? You were hurt. Do you know what that does to me?"

Kagome's eyes softened at his tone and his words. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek as her ire died down. "I know you worry about me, Sesshoumaru, but this is my job. I can't just give up because I got hurt."

He sighed slightly, knowing she was right but hating the fact anyway. "I know."

She smiled and lightly touched her lips to his. "Good. However, I wasn't kidding when I said that you acted out of line tonight. You can't just come into a crime scene and carry me away like that."

He smirked and swooped down to pick up his surprised wife. "Why?" he asked innocently. "You like it when I carry you."

"Says who?" she challenged with a spark in her eyes, but her heartbeat had sped up at the look in his eyes.

"Says your scent," he said as his voice lowered to a sensual baritone. "Your scent changes and your blood races faster." He gently placed her on the bed and leaned over her. "It nearly drives me mad."

Although her heart was racing in anticipation and she felt the familiar arousal flowing through her, she grinned at him cheekily. "Is this where we get to have great make-up sex?"

He gave her a heart-stopping smile in return. "Something like that."

Making love that night was sweet and intense all at once, and when it was over, it took them several moments each to gain their bearings again. Finally, Sesshoumaru rolled off of her and dragged her up to lie on his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome listened to the furious beating of his heart, and smiled at the fact that she could make him like that. Only she could…

"We need to fight more often," she quipped, and gasped as he tipped her back over onto her back to grin down lecherously.

"I don't think that will be hard to do," he said, and kissed her once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(okay, there was the continuance everyone asked for. It's not exactly an epilogue, but I liked the idea, so I decided to post it. I hope everyone liked it, and now FROP is OFFICIALLY over! Love you all!

Mujitsu


End file.
